Sweetest Soul
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Sabrina Parker returns to England after her and her fiancé were attacked and he was brutally murdered. Placed under Ciel's protection, a horrendous truth about her fiancé's murder is unveiled. She has won the attention of two demons. Will she learn to find love or become a demon's next meal or a demon's next victim? SebbyxOC. rating for later lemons and violence
1. Prologue

_Author's Notes: Recently got into Black Butler, thanks to a friend of mine Amber. Once getting to episode 6, I realized I liked it enough to make an OC and a story began to emerge. I told her the idea and she immediately wanted to help me with it and even offered me the usage of some of her OCs. Raelinn, Adrian and Vernon all belong to her. Sabrina belongs to me. All canons belong to Yana Toboso._

 _I have done some good research on this story to be sure I keep to the era the series belongs to, which is the year 1888 at the start and ends in 1889. Before I go any further, I apologize for the dialogue not being in tune to the era, but I have tried. When re-enacting the past, not often you're going to get everything correct._

 _This story starts in Canada, which was formed in 1867 where several British Colonies first formed Canada. At the time the known country of Canada was considerably smaller. There were only four Provinces named as part of Canada and they were Ontario, Quebec, New Brunswick and Nova Scotia. Province of Ontario was only the lower portion where the Canadian Government resides and surrounding areas around the great lakes. It was the same for Quebec, with only a small portion of the lower areas of the Province. New Brunswick and Nova Scotia have always remained the size they are to this day._

 _The song sung in Black Butler called "God Saved the Queen" is the actual anthem for the UK and Canada uses it as well in certain ceremonies._

 _My friend Amber is to be given credit for helping me get so far into the story so quickly. She's a Black Butler expert, well is to me anyway. She helped with the characters to keep them in character. In a way one could say she co-authored this, but everything in this is my idea except for a few plot bunnies._

 _Full Summary: Sabrina Parker, a noblewoman, returns to London after she and her fiancé were viciously attacked and he was brutally killed. Taken in by the Earl Phantomhive, she begins a long road of healing and winds up committing a taboo when she finds herself entranced by the Butler who is more than what he appears to be. While recovering, she uncovers a horrendous truth about the murder of her fiancé. Will she be able to find love and move on again or will she suffer at the hands of a demon and become his next meal or suffer the same fate as her fiancé?_

 **Prologue:**

(June 7, 1888)

A young woman by the name of Sabrina Parker with her fiancé Edward, were taking a beautiful leisure walk in a park after having a nice dinner. The two were scheduled to marry in three days and to the two, it seemed as nothing could get between them and their happiness. They were happy when around one another. With her being an heiress to a jewellery company founded in England a few hundred years ago by the name of Estec Jeweler, and he from a well off wealthy family from British society, the two were equally matched. It wasn't known how Edward's family had such high standings in Britain, they just were.

Unknown to either one, they weren't alone. High above, in the trees someone watched with crimson eyes and dark hair. "Look at them. Just their happy smiles make me sick."

"And just what do you planned to do?" someone asked from another tree branch.

"You'll see."

The two figures looked down as the loving couple came in hearing range.

"Soon my darling we will be husband and wife," Edward replied.

"Yes, and I can't wait. I wish my parents were alive to see it, but I know they are with me in spirit," Sabrina replied with a smile. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you…" he was cut off short.

"HEH! DIE!" screamed a voice from what seemed from everywhere.

The loving couple looked up, smiles disappearing.

"What was…" Before Sabrina could finish the sentence, something forceful slammed into her back, causing her to trip. She tumbled over her dress and crashed to the ground. Edward's hand was ripped from her own as a chilling shrill was sounded through the air.

Sabrina brought her hands underneath her and slowly lifted herself back up. Her arms wobbled, as she was frightened in what was going on. She managed to get herself turned, just as something hard slapped her in the face. The force behind the slap, snapped her head back as her body was forced back and she crashed back to the ground on her back.

"AHHHHH!" she cried out in pain.

"Happiness is overrated!"

Sabrina was in too much pain to register where the voice came from or the sound of it. Tears were streaming down her face. "Edward…" she tried to scream out.

"Oh, he can't hear you now. Too bad."

Getting herself up to her knees, she tried to look up just as something blocked her view. She gave a dignified scream as everything began to go dark for her. She was fading fast as her body suddenly moved. Was this it for her… was she now going to die? As her senses began to dull she heard a distant voice…

"Forgive me, my lady," a gentle voice rang out as a shadowed figure had a secure grip on the wounded woman. Her clothes were bloodied and he knew why, but he didn't want to think about that. He rested the woman down in a safe place and returned back to the scene of the crime, but it was too late. The one who attacked the woman was gone.

Anyone who would see him, would only see his face as his clothes and body were covered by a dark cloak, keeping him well concealed.

"So you found your way here, have you? This is not good. He's not going to like this." He gave a sigh and looked down. He was standing in the very spot where he saved the woman.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get here sooner. May you be at peace." The man spoke with a voice of pure sympathy. He stared down at the dead man, who was the woman's companion. The body was completely covered in blood, but that wasn't all. How he was killed, greatly disturbed him. "You're getting worse." If anyone heard him speak, they would have wondered who he was talking about. The way he spoke, sounded as if he knew who the attacker was.

Turning away from the scene, he made his way back over to the unconscious woman. Being a survivor of the attack, he knew she was going to need some protection. It broke his heart to see her in the shape she was in, knowing she was going to be full of despair, attracting attention.

Bending down, he pulled her back into his arms, being careful not disturb any of her injuries. Once she was secured in his arms. He left the area, just as authorities arrived on the scene to find a brutal murder and no leads.

He took to the rooftops, making his way to where he knew where a medical facility was. He didn't want to attract any attention from viewers as he carried her. His trip to the new country, had majorly took a turn for the worse.

Arriving at his destination, he easily made his way inside.

"Someone help me!" he called.

"Oh! What happened?" a nurse called as she entered.

"She was attacked in the park," the man answered. "Please, take care of her."

"I need a bed, immediately!" she called to another nurse.

"Bed One is ready."

"This way," the nurse replied.

The man, still with his injured cargo in hands, followed the nurse to a small room.

"You can put her on the bed and then I'll have to ask you to leave."

He gave a nod and did as asked. "I'm not sure who she is. I hope she will be alright."

"We'll do the best we can."

With that, the man turned away and left the room, allowing the nurses to do what they needed, which required undressing the woman and giving her something else to wear. Her wounds would be taken care of her and any dirt on her body would be removed. The woman didn't really sustain too many injuries in the attack, but the matter she was unconscious did cause for some concern. It was with great hope she didn't have a concussion.


	2. Chapter 1 - Aftermath

_Author's Notes: The first Prime Minister of Canada was actually the Prime Minister for a total of 29 years, two separate times. He remained Prime Minister until his death on June 6, 1891. His first time in office was from 1867 - 1873 and then from 1878 - 1891. Serena, Erica, Raelinn, Adrian and Vernon all belong to my friend. Sabrina belongs to me. All canons belong to Yana Toboso._

 **Chapter 1 - Aftermath**

(June 10, 1888)

Hearing quiet noises and feeling herself in a bed, it was quite disorienting for Sabrina Parker. How did she end up there? Too confused on where she was, she opened her eyes to find herself in a relaxing room with lots of pale colours. She couldn't remember what happened or where she was for several moments. As her eyes darted around, she saw she was in the hospital. Well the place best suited for medical practice. Canada was still too new to fully have everything.

The hospital wasn't very big and currently only had one floor. In one wing was for those who were poor, while there was another wing set for the rich. There was a wing for operations and the last wing was for those who were waiting. The wing designated for the poor, the room was large with several beds. They didn't get as good of service as those who were more wealthy, which that wing had several private rooms.

"What happened?" she asked herself at the same time as someone walked in.

"You were found inured three days ago," a man stated. "This gentleman found you and brought you in for help."

She looked up to see another man walked in. One was clearly a doctor. Carefully, she sat up so she could look at the men better. She was taught to never lay down while talking with the doctor.

The other man had honey blonde hair done up in a sophisticated style. He wore a light blue suit with a black vest underneath. Over his gabot, a silver cross hung from his neck with a red ruby in the shape of a diamond resting in the center of it. He had warm blue grey eyes and his expression was calm and emotionless except for a slight hint of sadness on his features. He looked like the perfect gentleman standing with his arms behind his back. He looked over to the woman on the bed as he entered the room.

"It's good to see you're awake," he replied.

"Who are you?" she asked the blonde. It was easy to see she had yet to remember the events that led her into the hospital.

The doctor went over to check in on her vitals, by first checking her blood pressure and then her heart.

The other man bowed before standing upright again. Very politely replied, "My apologizes... my name is Vernon. I am visiting from Europe to run errands for a friend when I came across you." His explanation gave her no reason to think he was leaving something out. He did find her, which was the truth, but how he found her was not yet known.

"I'm Sabrina. Sabrina Parker," she answered.

"As in Lady Sabrina Parker, heiress to the Estec Jewellery Company, which was founded in Europe?" he asked.

"Yes, actually," she blinked. "How did you know?"

The man went to answer but stopped abruptly.

"Miss Parker," the doctor interrupted. From the first night she was brought in, he knew immediately who she was and knew she was soon to marry. "You're injuries are doing very well. More than I expected in such a short time."

"What do you mean, doctor?" she asked, slightly confused, turning to the doctor.

The Doctor sighed. "There really is no better way to say this, is there? Unfortunately the day you were attacked, your male companion didn't make it. I'm terribly sorry."

Her eyes widened. "What?!" she gasped. "Edward... is... is..." tears welled up in her eyes. "No..." She brought her hands up to cover her face as hard sobs came from behind the hands. The memories of the attack immediately came flooding back, which was overloading her mind with grief. For several minutes she sobbed until they turned to sniffles and whimpers.

Vernon looked down, looking very apologetic. He knew what losing love was like. Allowing her to cry a few moments, he waited patiently to allow everything to sink in before speaking. "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to help him..."

Through the noise, she heard the young man's words and slightly looked up to him. Her eyes were puffy and swollen. "You...you saved me?" she sniffled as she watched the man nod.

"You're a very lucky woman, Miss Parker," the doctor stated. "You've been unconscious until now."

"How...how long was I out?"

"Three days..." The man known as Vernon answered for the doctor.

Her eyes widened. "Three...days..." Her face turned nearly white like she just saw a ghost.

"Milady, are you alright?" the doctor asked.

For several moments she was quiet. She looked down at her engagement ring. "Today...today is...was... my wedding day..."

The room went silent a moment with that realization. It was the simple irony of cruel fate that she would wake on the morning she was supposed to become a wife to an heir.

Finally Vernon approached the bed slowly sitting down beside her as if to comfort her, placing his hand on her shoulder. The look on his face was sympathetic.

As if Sabrina went into shock, she allowed the strange man to comfort her. The doctor felt bad for her. He had heard about a series of murders that were happening recently with happy couples. She was very fortunate to have survived. All the other victims both the male and the female were dead.

"Well you seem to be doing a lot better now. It's a bit strange how you're awake now after only three days. You did have trauma on your head. Guess it might as well be pointed out to be luck." The doctor sighed. "Excuse me now, I have other patients." He then stepped out, leaving the woman with Vernon.

Vernon had remained beside her, rubbing her back gently. Even though he didn't know her well, he had a good heart. And he did feel sympathy for those who have suffered. Especially when he knew the attacks were out of a human's jurisdiction to solve. Her attacker was someone from his own past and it made him fearful for her.

It would have been at least a good half hour before Sabrina finally came out of her state of shock. More focused, she carefully looked up to the man beside her. It surprised her to see he was being this kind to her. She was a stranger to him and the two were actually in two different classes of society.

"Why be so kind?" she whispered. From her sobbing, she lost her voice.

"It's just how I am," he said softly. "I don't really have a reason...other than I don't like to see others hurting," handing her a handkerchief.

Pulling away from him, she took his offering, using the handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "Thank you." She looked at her hand. "What will I do now? My parents died a few years ago from an illness. Edward and I were going to live in my parents' house together. But with him gone... I'll have to leave... No woman is allowed to own property. My family's estate will become government property."

Knowing staying in Ottawa, there was a certain danger for her, Vernon had an idea in mind. "Perhaps a hometown?"

"I've lived here most of my life. My family immigrated here when I was three but we are originally from London."

"Perhaps you could go there then," he reasoned with her. Europe sounded like a perfect place for her to go since her companion was from there, though she didn't know that. "London would be a good place for a new start. However, you will need to recover from your injuries first."

"But surely you must know, even after I heal from my injuries, I alone cannot get a ticket to travel to London. I may be a Lady of her majesty's court, however I can not simply do things like the other noblemen's do." Her mind wasn't fully registering that he probably could get her a ticket. "I'm the daughter of a Countess and an Earl but with no husband, I have no standings. All my fiancés will be held up in the bank until someone can take over the estate holdings."

"I have an extra ticket," Vernon told her covering up the fact that he had thought of this earlier "I'll be passing by London on the way back to Paris." He knew about her status as unmarried Countess. In the eyes of Canada, she was considered a Countess but in the eyes of the British monarchy, she was a royal highness. That was what they called unmarried ladies who would one day become a Countess when she would marry.

She sniffled. "Why would you help someone like me? I'm a complete stranger and just lost..." Her eyes closed as tears fell from her cheeks. She didn't need to finish the sentence. He knew whom she was referring to.

The man's warm eyes fell on her "Because... I was like you once..." Not sure if he meant being lost or lost love or both at the same time.

She blinked. "You don't look like you have." She rubbed at her eyes. "You don't have a wife?" If only she knew the truth.

Vernon, blocking the emotion, as that question would bring some unwanted memories if he were not suppressing it. "No... I am not promised to anyone."

More tears surfaced. "Neither am..." she paused. "At least… not anymore..." Again there was a pause. "I'm sorry." She was apologizing for constantly falling apart.

"You needn't apologize to me..." he replied softly. One arm wrapped around her from behind, giving her a sense of support.

Being so lost as she was, she took comfort in the man being there and allowed herself to lean against him. Feeling his arms around her, she continued to cry until a yawn interrupted her. Exhausted, her eyes closed and she fell asleep on the gentleman, who was more than just a man.

Feeling her body go limp in his arms, he looked down at the woman to find she had drifted off to sleep. The exhaustion of crying and learning of the fate of her fiancé was too much for her. He felt really bad for her and even worse knowing her fiancé was taken away from her by means not humanly possible. For several moments, he remained where he was until finally he knew without a shadow of a doubt she was asleep. With great carefulness, he leaned her back on the bed, careful not to disturb her, and made sure she was comfortable before standing up from the bed and left the room.

Making his way down the hall. The activity in the building had calmed down for the night as it often did. The hospitals here in Canada were very different for him, but then again the country had only been born a little over 20 years ago and it has taken time to get structures built up to par. Of course the land and its people had been around for probably at least 100 years but now as a country there were now certain rules all hospitals had to abide by.

Going to the nurses' station, he asked for some paper, envelope and a pen. The nurse gladly gave him what he wanted. Standing where he was and began writing a letter. It took him several moments to get down what he wanted before finishing and folded the paper up and then slid it into the envelope. Reaching over, he pulled at a wax sealer and heated it over the nearby candle. In moments he had the letter sealed.

Taking his leave from the nurses station, he made his way to the entrance of the hospital, exiting and going straight to a nearby tree. In a tree, concealing itself was a small demonic creature, an Imp. The man looked up to it with a calm expression, holding out the letter to it. It scurried down the tree trunk, taking it vanished through a red portal.

 **Meanwhile** , in London the imp reappeared in the garden of a manor where a tall slim man was attending to some gardening. "What's this?" the man called out as he walked over to the imp. Taking the piece of parchment from the imp, the little creature then vanished as if it was never there to begin with.

Taking a moment to pause in his duties, he made his way inside where he could then pull at the still cooling seal. Once pulling the seal off, he pulled out the paper inside and unfolded to read what was written. He then gave a smile. "How interesting... Young master will be interested in this."

The next morning, Sabrina woke to find herself alone in the room. With no one to talk to, she had nothing to do but wait for a nurse or doctor to enter and speak with her. She didn't have to wait long when a nurse walked in and with a gentle smile helped the woman with her needs by giving her a bedpan. Sabrina was disgusted by the idea of using it but there was nothing she could do. She had sustained an injury on her leg and they wanted her off it.

For someone who normally sustained the type of injuries Sabrina had would be led up in the hospital for weeks if not months, but it would appear her injuries more seemed superficial, which was rarely unheard of.

Not long after the bathroom needs were dealt with and Sabrina was given fresh clothes to wear, there was a knock on the door and a doctor entered with a well-dressed man and woman.

"Good to see you're awake," the doctor answered.

Sabrina looked up and gasped. Right before her eyes were the grieving parents of her fiancé. She opened her mouth.

"I just wish to know what happened," replied the mother. "Our son… is…" She abruptly turned away, unable to speak the words. The pain of losing a child was completely unbearable.

The man gave a stern look but pain was evident in his eyes. "Sabrina, what happened?" he asked quietly, keeping his own pain of loss in check. The night of the attack and Sabrina was taken to hospital, Edward's parents were contacted and they were given the worse news of their life. It was never easy when a Constable of the law would be forced to inform the parents of their child's passing. It didn't matter if that child was a child or an adult a parent would be grief stricken.

She shook her head. She understood how they felt though she knew her pain could never compare to theirs. They lost a son, she only lost her betrothed. "Honestly, I don't know. We were walking in the park after the rehearsal dinner and suddenly from out of nowhere... just like that he was gone... Someone saved me before I could join him..." She tried to keep her voice from cracking, but she couldn't.

The mother turned to Sabrina. Some anger in her eyes, which resembled resentment, but there was no full way to tell. "Your things have been packed and be sent back to London." Her son was gone, there was no need to keep the reminder of the loss in her face.

"What!? Why?" Sabrina tried to move but winced in pain.

"Please try and understand," the father replied. "We promised your parents we would take care of you until you two were to marry. But that is not happening anymore. There is too much to deal with. We cannot continue to house you, as you're no longer part of the family. I'm sorry. You have no ability to retain the property of your family, which is why we took you in after your parents died."

"You need to understand," the mother replied as tears poured down her face. "I'm glad you're alive but you're a constant reminder of us losing our son." She quickly turned away and left the room.

The father watched his wife leave, sad. "I wish there was something we can do for you. We met a man earlier by the name of Vernon, he has informed us that he will take care of you from now on. If he doesn't come through for you, I will help you to get a ticket to leave back to our homeland."

"But..." Sabrina tried as tears flowed. Never before had they been so harsh to her. Countess and Earl Powell were always so generous to her and even more so since her parents had passed away. Why now of all times they turn their back on her?

"His funeral will be in two days, which is the same day you're being released from the hospital and be leaving these shores. If you can make it, we'd appreciate it. Once you arrive in London, please write to us to be sure you're doing well. Again, I'm sorry." With that, the man turned and also left.

"Well that could have gone a little better," the doctor answered. He looked at Sabrina. "So what will you do now then?"

"What can I do?" she asked, grief gripping a strong hold of her heart. "They have abandoned me. My fiancés are frozen. Vernon has offered me a ticket to go back to my homeland."

"Perhaps that is a good place to go." The doctor finished what he was doing and then soon left.

Not long after he left, Vernon arrived and he was given the shocker of his life. He had wondered why Sabrina was so much more in a wreck and it didn't take him long to learn of what Edward's parents had said to her. He had met them in the hallway, not long ago. It didn't take him long to learn why she was so upset and it slightly bugged him that her fiancé's parents no longer wanted anything to do with her. It took her awhile for Vernon to calm her down and let her know that things would be ok.

As Sabrina continued to get better with no explanation of how, her new friend Vernon. However, during her time in the hospital news was spreading fast of a serial killer on the loose. The killer was targeting couples and leaving the bodies in a very graphic bloody mess. Some couples were very hard to recognize. The couples ranged from the peasants to noblemen.

The Prime Minister, who was Sir John A. MacDonald, immediately, decided it was high time to send word to her majesty about the situation. However it would take nearly a week before the Royal court would get word of the killings and then either send help or recommendations, which would take another week.

In that time new preparations were being made, unknowingly for Sabrina. Through Vernon and his mysterious ways, he was going to give Sabrina a new home, using his own money to help her, only because he knew more than what was really going on and unfortunately he couldn't help everyone. There was something about Sabrina that lured him to her and he felt compelled to help.

During that time Vernon had visited her a few times everyday. Almost to the point where they had became friends. On the day Sabrina was released from the hospital, Vernon had a ticket ready for her as promised. He accompanied her to the home she had lived in for a while and packed her things before heading to the port where her things could be boarded while they attended Edward's funeral. There was no way Vernon was going to let her go by herself. Something was off about the Powell's.

Both dressed in black, they arrived at the cemetery where Edward was to be buried. The day was beautiful with the sun shining, warming everything up. Sabrina stood by Edward's family as they said goodbye to their loved one.

Vernon stood off to the side and waited with his typical sad expression. He often seemed sad so with the funeral in progress, he was able to blend in well. When the funeral service was over, Sabrina was last to leave, leaning her head against the coffin that would soon be lowered down in the ground.

"Goodbye, Edward," she cried, as she rested a rose on his coffin.

Vernon took this moment to step over to her, putting a hand over her shoulder to raise her up. "Come, you have said your goodbyes. We must now go so you can catch the ship. It leaves in an hour."

"I can't leave him," she whimpered.

"I know, but it can't be helped," he reasoned. "He's in your heart."

She leaned against him as he pulled her away from the gravesite. The men around the grave were then able to start their job, which was to put the coffin into the ground and bury it.

Vernon had a carriage ready for them and once helping her into the carriage and then he climbed in, the two made their way to the port. During their drive, she managed to get her tears under control. Getting there, he was the first to exit and then helped her out. Taking her hand and putting it into the crook of her arm, they walked down the pier to the passenger loading area.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Sabrina. Perhaps we will meet again someday." She was totally unaware of how true that statement was going to become.

She was still heavily stricken with grief, but with the long string of murders and she was the luck of the draw, she knew leaving her home of 21 years was the best choice. She was the only child of her parents, which meant now she had an inheritance but that was highly frowned upon because no woman was really allowed to own property.

She got ready to board the ship that would take her to New York and then transfer, taking her to London. "Thank you so much for your help, Vernon. I will never forget you." She leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

To her surprise the man blushed ever so slightly, not used to such a gesture. That would have been the first time she saw his expression change in days. Averting his gaze as it faded. "Have a safe journey... and good luck."

She gave a small sad smile seeing the blush. With a nod, she stepped away from him, heading up the ramp to board the ship. Once getting on board and showed her ticket to the man at the entrance, he gave her a nod and showed her which way to go. She didn't bother to go up on deck and made her way to her room.

In her stateroom, she took one look before going over to the bed and was about to crash on the bed when she noticed something sticking out of her over coat.

"What's this?" Pulling it out only to find it was a letter. Pulling it open, she began to read.

The letter was addressed to her from Vernon.

 _I have a friend in London that may be able to help you get settled in. Look for Earl Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian. They should meet you there._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Vernon_

"Earl Phantomhive? As in the toy maker?" With a shrug, she put the letter away and laid down on the bed, crying herself to sleep. She had just attended her fiancé's funeral and it was breaking her heart that his family now wanted nothing to do with her. They blamed her for his death. When she attended his funeral she learnt her things were packed and sent on a cargo ship to be taken back to England for her family. There was no other family member with the name Parker. Unknown to her, danger was just ahead of her.


	3. Chapter 2 - Returning Home

**Chapter 2 – Returning Home**

(June 20, 1888)

It took several days to make the journey from Ottawa to London. Finally it was like the dawn of a new day when it approached the shores of London. As it cruised towards land, there were many people waiting on the pier to greet the passengers. Some of the greeters were there to meet up with loved ones. Others were there just to be greeters. Those on board seemed a bit anxious to disembark after such a long journey. Most actually were travelling from Ottawa. It had taken four days to travel to Halifax, Nova Scotia Canada and then transferred to another ship, where they travelled another three more days before reaching England.

Stepping off the ship, Sabrina took in a long deep breath. Seeing the buildings of London was nothing like she ever expected. Yes, she had seen paintings but they never did justice compared to seeing the real deal. With no memory of ever living in England, everything seemed so new to her, even the smells.

While she took in her surroundings, people were meeting up with loved ones while the luggage was unloading. Eventually, everything was off the ship and people were beginning to leave the area. Her belongings were placed beside her as others were loaded onto carriages and then left.

"Where is he?" she asked, as she started to feel a little embarrassed as everyone was now leaving. If her ride didn't show up soon, people would start talking.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

She turned, somewhat startled. "I'm waiting for someone by the name of Earl Phantomhive."

"Phantomhive?" He pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "I was given a telegram a little while ago to give a message to a Lady Sabrina Parker when she would arrive."

"I am Lady Sabrina."

With a smile, the man gave her the paper. "Then this is for you." With that, he then turned away to help someone else.

Surprised, she unfolded the telegram. _'Earl Phantomhive has been delayed. Please wait at the port and he will arrive shortly.'_ With a sigh, she decided to pace around, waiting for her ride to show up.

High above, waiting for the perfect opportunity, a shadowy figure watched and waited. The figure had long wavy black hair and wore clothing that gave away perfectly that the observer was a woman. Unknown to Sabrina, the woman who was watching, followed her straight from Canada.

Soon the crowd dispersed completely and all there was left was the ship in dock giving the engines a rest while the crew was given a break. It was calm and fairly quiet. Sabrina was lost in thought as she waited. She was completely unaware as the figure decided now was the perfect time to strike. The figure stood and then lunged down to make a grab for her.

"Sebastian!" a voice rang out from the quietness.

Sabrina heard the voice and as if in slow motion, began to turn at the sound. But before she could make a half turn, someone grabbed her, wrapping an arm around her waist before she could respond. The movement was so fast, she didn't even have time to blink before the arm tightened around her waist and pulled her away from danger just as a sudden crater was made in the cobblestone.

It wasn't until she was a safe distance away from where she stood when she felt herself in someone's arms. How did she end up that way? Someway during the movement of being pulled out of the way, she was flipped around to be completely off her feet and cradled like a bride on her wedding day?

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she looked up to see an extremely handsome man with short black hair and red eyes. She also was able to note he was taller than the man she was now supposed to be married to.

"W..." She was cut off when she heard a woman curse.

"Damn it!"

Standing where she had been was a woman a little shorter than the man holding Sabrina, wearing a low cut shirt and pants with a high heel boots that came up to her knee, highly inappropriate for any woman to wear. The color of her eyes was fuchsia pink, which wasn't normal for humans. The woman was standing in a position, still in striking position, fist in the center of the crater before she stood up straight. "You always have to interfere don't you? Sebastian..." She said to the man holding Sabrina.

Sabrina gasped as fear gripped her heart. She remembered seeing something the day her and her fiancé were attacked and for some reason her mind was feeling as if she knew the woman from somewhere.

"Indeed," the man replied.

A young boy, no more than twelve years old, appeared to stand beside the tall man. Though he was still considered a child he didn't act it. "It would seem you never learn, Raelinn." The boy's voice was very mature for his age as he stood there with an eye patch over his left eye and he looked like a miniature man, cane in hand.

"Who..." Sabrina breathed, completely in disbelief.

The attacker just smirked and chuckled under her breath. "Heh, you haven't heard the end of this..." With that woman left, jumping up to the roof of a nearby building. She then fled, leaping over buildings. She wasn't about to attack without a back up plan, especially with having to deal with the Phantomhives. She had not counted on the young brat and his annoying butler to interfere.

With it now safe, Sebastian carefully put the woman down so she could stand, before placing his hand over his chest with a smile and gave a slight bow. "Do forgive such a rude entrance. I represent the Phantomhive household. And this is my master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive." He motioned to the young boy at his side.

Sabrina looked at the man and then gasped as she saw a 12-year-old boy stand beside the tall man. "You're Earl Phantomhive!? I was expecting a man, not a boy." This was confusing. "What is going on?" Clearly she had no idea the man she thought about was dead and she unintentionally had strike a nerve in the young boy.

Ciel's eye twitched just a bit but chose to remain calm about her words. She had no idea what was going on. Why would she? She had lived in another country nearly her entire life. "Yes well... I am the head of the family now... as of two years ago..." The boy said, subconsciously rubbing the blue ring on his thumb.

Sebastian leaned in close to her whispering, "Do forgive my Lord. He doesn't care for being referred to as a child."

Ciel looked at his butler, a vein on his forehead appeared, having a good idea of what he said. His butler just stood there amused by how quickly the boy reacted.

Watching the boy carefully, she immediately could see what he didn't want to finish. Her eyes suddenly filled with sadness. "I know how you feel. I'm sorry for unintentionally disrespecting you. I just lost my fiancé a little over a week ago. My parents knew your father but I never had the ability to meet such a great man."

A strong scent of despair wrapped around Sabrina like bees to honey. The butler could smell it, as she was unaware of the actual race he was. Hiding his interest, he gave a smirk. She had a very interesting soul indeed.

Ciel's expression calmed regaining his composer. The boy didn't wear a child's expression. "Earl Parker wasn't it? I believe my father might have mentioned something about it before. Owner of the company that makes her majesty's jewellery."

This was surprising to her as he already knew this and was very well educated to things an adult would know. Again, she blinked, baffled. "Why yes. My father was Earl Henry Parker of the renowned Jewellery Company 'Highspect Jewels'. Both my parents passed away from an illness three years ago."

"Anyway, I apologize for the delay. I had some business to attend beforehand." Ciel said playing off that she had just been attacked like it was nothing. Almost like he had seen such things before.

Sabrina was getting more confused by the moment. "It's alright... I guess..." She looked to her luggage. "Vernon gave me a letter stating that you would help me with my accommodations." She wasn't sure how much these two knew, since she only known Vernon a few days before leaving. However, she did find it strange they knew about her arrival.

Sebastian spoke up. "Ah yes. Vernon is a good friend of mine. He informed us of your situation. I'm sure my master would be honoured if you were to stay with us until you are able to find a permanent home."

"With you!?" she gasped. "I couldn't possibly stay with you. I don't wish to impose. This may be my home country but I haven't lived here since I was a little girl."

She couldn't believe the hospitality the two were giving. She accidentally insulted the young Earl and he was opening his home to her. It was just unreal. Then again, in a way she didn't want to go to her family estate and deal with the shame there... Shame of what... she didn't know but she felt she would have been.

"I insist," The young Earl stated, holding his cane in front of him with both hands. He was surprised Sebastian would suggest her staying with them, though it was already decided she would stay at the Phantomhive manor. "It will be no trouble I assure you. It is Phantomhive policy to offer the best hospitality available. Besides, you had a long trip being trapped on that ship for seven days, you must be exhausted."

"I am. What about my things?" Sabrina waved her hand towards her luggage. She knew she didn't have to worry about her home possessions, as the estate would deal with that.

"Leave that to me," Sebastian bowed. The butler made quick work of loading them onto the carriage like they weighed nothing. Doing it with both skill and grace.

Sabrina brought her gloved hands up and rubbed at her eyes. She watched him work but could not believe what she was seeing. This man was not only handsome, but also very good at his job. He didn't even break a sweat as he loaded the carriage with her luggage and he even made sure to secure the suitcases on top in no time at all.

"No butler in my court could ever do something like that so quickly," she remarked.

Sebastian bowed again with a smile once he was finished. "If I couldn't do this much what kind of butler would I be?" Going over to the door of the carriage, he easily opened it to let Ciel in first. He then held his hand out for Sabrina to take, to help her in.

Sliding her hand into his strong one, she took her free hand and hiked her skirt up a bit so she could step into the carriage. "Thank you kind sir." She stopped a moment to look at the tall man in his red eyes, something she never seen before in any other human. "And to answer your question, I suppose you wouldn't be a good one at all then."

Sebastian gave a soft chuckle. "Quite." Once she was safely in her seat, he closed the door. He then climbed onto the carriage, taking a seat at the front. Gripping the reins, he gave them a snap, indicating for the horses to move. They began the trip to Phantomhive manor.

As she felt the carriage move, she decided to watch the scenery for a little while. The silence was a nice change compared to the sounds on the ship day in and day out for seven days. Always having to deal with mindless chatter. She was completely grateful for now being off that boat.

Eventually though, she began to tire of the silence and looked over to the young boy. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you now? You can't be more than 13 or so."

The boy was leaning on his arm, which was propped up against the window ledge. He glanced to her as she asked the question. "I will be 13 this December..." he answered, not seeming too bothered by the subject.

Keeping her hands carefully placed in her lap, she shook her head. "It must be very difficult for you being the master of your territory and to have no one to really help you through, other than your trusty butler, who is a amazing." She paused. "Speaking of which, where did he learn to move so fast when he saved me from that woman?"

"Sebastian is all I need," the boy said rather confidently. When he said that, he had a strange gleam to him, one that attracted his butler to him in the first place. "That's just him. I wouldn't really know." The boy was a good liar. He knew, but he couldn't very well tell her the truth.

"Well in any case, he's someone you surely don't want to let go. Good help is so hard to find these days and living in Canada for the last 21 years, it's been a bit tough, as the country has just learnt how to move on with a new set of rules. It's only been a country now for 21 years." She sighed and looked out the window to watch the buildings go by.

"That's true. But her majesty still has high hopes the colonies will flourish. As for the woman who attacked you... you needn't worry. Sebastian and I will tend to the matter personally..," He spoke as if they knew the attacker from somewhere before. But still he was just a kid. Why would he say he would take care of it? What did he have to do with criminals like that?

She turned to look at the young pre-teen, just as the buildings began to filter off to show lush green trees and meadows. "Forgive me for saying this, but how do you know what her majesty would want? And you talk like you know my attacker."

Her mind was constantly thinking if this woman was the same one who attacked her before. She didn't want to believe it but it was possible that her attacker did follow her from Ontario.

Ciel, now sitting upright, hand still on his cane, gave her his full attention. "I am more that just a mere toy maker... I am also known as the Queen's Guard Dog. I handle all the dealings with the underworld in this city by the Queen's decree." His tone was serious but calm and unmoving.

She listened, finding it hard to believe a mere young teenage boy was a personal messenger for the Queen. "Queen's Guard Dog? That's a bit much for someone your age isn't it? I don't mean any disrespect, as you are my host. You seem to be quite young to deal with matters like that."

"That may be... but I am not a mere child any longer. I take my job very seriously. And with Sebastian at my side nothing is impossible." As he finished his sentence, the Phantomhive manor came in sight. Going along the path they went past the gardens as they approached the building.

Noticing they were passing a set of gates, she looked out the window. "This is your home? It's amazing. Nothing like this really exists in Canada. But then again in Canada materials used there are not the same as here, but we do have some very fine houses." She blushed slightly. "I mean they. I have to keep remembering I'm not in Canada anymore."

Ciel nodded. "Understandable. This manor has been passed down through my family for many centuries."

When they approached the stairs leading to the front door the carriage slowly came to a stop. In moments, Sebastian stepped down from his seat and made his way over to open the carriage door, allowing his master to step out. When the boy was safely out, Sabrina held out her hand. Without a word, Sebastian grasped her hand and she stood, stepping out carefully. He had a secure hold of her hand to be sure she didn't fall.

"Thank you," she nodded to Sebastian just as a commotion came from the door. She wasn't out of the carriage two seconds when she heard voices. She looked up just in time to see three people come running out.

"Welcome back sir!" they chimed.

"Oh you have a guest," Finny added in.

Sebastian stepped away from Sabrina to address the hired help. He brought his hand over to Sabrina, introducing them. "Everyone this is Lady Sabrina, she will be staying with us for a while so make her feel welcome." He then turned to the woman. "This is chef Bardroy, the maid Mey-rin, and the gardener Finny."

She listened as the butler introduced the servants.

"Hello," the three greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello. You're quite the enthusiastic bunch," she greeted, not sure what to make of them.

"Now, I want you all to be on your best behaviour...is that understood?" Ciel instructed the three.

"Yes sir!" the three said in unison.

The boy, ignoring the others, began to make his way up the steps to the entrance of the manor. Seeing as his young master was approaching the house, Sebastian easily was able to get a head of him to open the door. Sabrina then followed with the servants remaining behind to remove the luggage off the carriage to bring them inside. Entering, Sabrina was able to get a good look of inside the main hall of the manor.

"You have a wonderful home," she remarked as she entered. She then brought her gloved hand up to stifle a yawn. "Oh goodness. I guess the trip took a lot out of me."

The young lord turned to her once more. "Sebastian will show you to your room. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

The butler gave a bow, getting her attention. He gave a smile, charming as ever. "Right this way." He then stepped towards the large grand staircase, leading her to the second floor and down the hall.

Sabrina gave a nod and followed the tall man. As the two walked down the hallway, her lovely features took in a solemnly expression as she thought of her deceased fiancé. Thinking of him, the despair that resided in her aura became immense, assaulting Sebastian's keen senses.

Though he wasn't facing her, he could smell it very clearly. The smell nearly was overwhelming to his senses. It was tempting... very tempting. If he could just influence her, her soul would be very delicious. However, he had to work fast. There were others who would just love to get their claws into her.

Coming to a door, he brought his hand out and easily turned the handle, opening it. He then entered before turning to face her, bringing a hand over his chest, wearing a false smile. He was very good with faking his smiles that many weren't able to tell the difference. "Here we are."

"Oh, thank you," she answered as she entered in behind him and took one look around. The room was very lavish, very befitting for a lady.

Looking to her curiously he saw the sadden expression on her face. "Don't look so gloomy, it dampens your delicate features," he said in a slight flirt. He knew very well what he had just said and how. He had to treat this situation very delicately. If done wrong, her soul would turn sour, which was something he didn't want.

Sabrina lightly gasped and looked up to his handsome features. "Oh... I..." she blushed. She hadn't been given such a compliment since before her fiancé died. Giving a bashful look, she turned away. "It can't be helped. I lost my fiancé. I should be married now, but... here I am loveless now, and now doomed to remain..." She suddenly blushed brightly. "Never mind..." she stuttered.

With her sudden blush and abrupt stopping of her sentence, showed the butler that not only was she full of despair but she was also pure. The aroma of never been touched by another man before.

The man chuckled slightly seeing this. "That's where you're wrong. It may seem like it now, but not everything is forever. I'm sure you'll meet someone someday." He may have said the words, but he didn't believe them, at least didn't believe she would find another male human. He perished the thought. With another bow, he began to excuse himself as he walked past her. "Beauty is a terrible thing to waste," he said over his shoulder. Almost as if he meant to do it, he left her hanging on his comment as he rounded the corner.

Her head lifted up to watch him, surprised by his words. When he was out of sight, she turned to the opened door and closed it. Taking a few quivering breaths, tears were quick to surface. Numbly, she walked over to the bed and collapsed. It didn't take long before heavy sobs emitted from her body. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it close as she cried. After a few minutes, however, there was a knock at the door and a male voice on the other side.

"Milady?"

She sat up and roughly rubbed at her eyes. "Yes?" she called.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Sebastian answered as he opened the door. "But I thought it would be wise to bring your luggage up here."

"Oh… thank you," she answered. "Please leave them by the door."

"Of course." He fully opened the door and proceeded to bring her luggage in, leaving them where instructed. Before he knocked, he heard her sobs. The sobbing was music to his ears. To her and the other servants in the house, he was a butler, but in reality he was far from being a hired servant. He wasn't even human.

He was a demon from another realm. His one main reason in life was to consume souls of humans who had a despairing heart. Yes, he could take any soul he wanted but for him the souls with great despair were the most savoured ones, especially those who were innocent. Not innocent as they could do no harm, but those who never been with a partner. It seemed to be even more delicious if the human was untouched to sex.

When he was done, he looked at her once more. "Again, if you need anything, you can call. There is a bell by the bed you can ring and I will assist in whatever you need."

She looked over to where he said and then back to him. "Thank you. What is your name again?"

"Sebastian." He bowed humbly. "Sebastian Michaelis, my lady."

"Thank you Sebastian," she replied. "But for the time being, I wish to be alone. I haven't been alone to grieve over my fiancé's passing since the day I learnt he died."

"Of course," he replied. "If I may be so bold, but how did your fiancé die?" This was something he was curious about. The woman who attacked him earlier, was she involved. The letter he received a week ago was vague.

"He was murdered," she answered. "I would have died if not for someone saving me. Now please, I wish to be alone."

"Of course." With that he turned away and left the room, closing the door behind him.

She collapsed back on the bed, sobbing once again in the pillows until finally the tears turned to whimpers and exhaustion took over her body, sending her into a dreamless sleep. Life was never going to be the same for her again. She lost her fiancé, abandoned by his family and now she was back in the country she was born in. What was she going to do with her life now? She wasn't sure if she even had family anymore. It had been years since the last time a telegram was sent from the Parker Estate to the family in Canada.


	4. Chapter 3 - Phantomhive Manor

**Chapter 3 – Phantomhive Manor**

(June 21, 1888)

The next morning, Sabrina woke to a soft knocking. Sitting up, she noticed she was still dressed in clothes from the day before. Silently cursing at herself, she got up off the bed and straightened her clothes up. However, no matter what she did, she felt she couldn't get the wrinkles out. She would need to change before breakfast.

"Lady Sabrina," a male voice called from behind the door.

"Yes?" she called, frustrated at herself.

"Breakfast is ready. You can come down whenever you're ready." With that she heard footsteps walking away.

Moving away, she quickly went to the bathroom to freshen up before going to the door to grab a suitcase. Opening it, she found the first thing she could to dress in. It took her several moments to undo the strings of her dress and then wiggle her way out. She then dressed herself into a dress with a button up front. It would due until she had breakfast.

From sleeping, her hair had completely fallen out of the bun she had it in. Putting a brush through her hair, she decided to leave it down, which flowed down her back in a curtain of golden brown color, ending at her lower back. Slipping into some shoes, she made her way downstairs where Ciel and Sebastian waited. It took her a few moments to find the dining room.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Didn't realize how late it was."

Ciel sat at the head of the table with Sebastian standing at his side. "It's no trouble," answered the boy. The boy took a bite of his food and it looked like he had already started eating a few minutes prior.

Sebastian walked over pulling out a chair for her. She took a seat, seating like how a lady should and then grabbed her napkin, opening it up and folding it into her lap. When she was situated, Sebastian served her a plate of food, removing the covering, which was keeping the food hot. "I hope it is to your liking. Today I prepared raspberry scones and master's favourite Earl Grey tea."

"This is a different breakfast than I'm used to, but it sounds delicious." She wasn't going to argue about breakfast, as she was only the guest. Once comfortable, she began to eat. It took her by surprise how delicious the butler's cooking was. It was exceptional, bursting with flavour. Nothing like she would get in her old home.

The look over her face when she took a bite made the tall man smirk. "How is it?"

She made sure to finish her bite before answering. She was a lady after all, grew up to be sure to have nothing in the mouth before speaking.

"Delicious!" she exclaimed. "This is better than back home...er I mean my old home." She looked to the butler for a moment. "You have exquisite cooking abilities."

Sebastian seemed amused and quite pleased with her answer. "Thank you, but it is nothing special really." Acting humble though his ego got a boost.

Sabrina turned back to her breakfast, heart heavy with missing her old home. A place she would probably never see again. She tried her best to ignore the butler and his alluring red eyes.

"My Lord," she began after a few moments, being sure to use proper mannerisms. "What do you have planned today? I don't want to become a bother to you, so if you will be staying home, I'll make sure to be out of your way."

Ciel glanced up from his teacup as he took a sip. "I was to travel to the colonies to look into a string of murders happening there as of late. However, I believe that is no longer a need. Your attacker yesterday, I have a feeling she has something to do with it and if that is the case, the murders in the colonies will stop. Now that she's come back on European soil, is the perfect chance to take care of her once and for all."

She blinked. "Excuse me? You make it sound like you know my attacker, which you said something about it yesterday too on the way here. You know who my attacker is, don't you?" Her hands began to shake, more in fear than in anger. She wasn't sure what to make of this. Her attacker is originally from Europe.

"Yes, unfortunately," the boy answered, eyes closed. "We've encountered her before. Her name is Raelinn. She has a habit of slaughtering happy couples for her own selfish reasons. We lost track of her a few years ago until just recently when we heard about the attacks. It reeks of her handy work." He took another sip of tea. The way he spoke, it was as if he had no regard to other's feelings. He was rather blunt about it.

As if she just saw a ghost, her face suddenly paled. "Happy...couples..." She was currently holding her teacup when her hand began to shake even more, stirring up the tea to nearly spill out. "My fiancé... Edward..."

She was indeed going to be a delicious soul with the amount of despair she held. Hers was just as strong as Ciel's if not a tad stronger. Both the boy and the woman held enough despair to feed a demon that would feel like eating a feast for a royal gala.

Noticing her tea was about to spill, Sebastian reached over steadying her cup so she wouldn't drop it. Whether or not it was a kind gesture was unknown. He often did things for the sake of his job as being butler, but there were times when he would for his own merit and amusement.

Ciel glanced to her again, unfazed by her emotions. "She takes some sort of sick pleasure out of doing it. Well her fun ends soon enough... Sebastian!"

"Yes my lord?" the man asked as he removed the teacup from Sabrina's hands and placed it on the table beside her.

"I want you to locate her whereabouts. Make sure you don't draw much attention to us."

The man bowed, bringing a hand over his chest. "Of course. Right away."

Sabrina was a little startled when Sebastian brought his warm hands down along her hands to help steady the cup, but the second the boy mentioned about Raelinn's sick pleasure, she felt anger well up inside her chest. She stood abruptly and then slammed both hands on the table.

"I lost my fiancé and all you can do is sit there and talk about this woman like it's nothing. You're nothing but a..." she stopped suddenly remembering she was in his home, as he quirked his brow to her. Taking a deep breath she turned to the butler. "How in the world is a butler going to stop this mad woman. She destroyed my happiness!" With that she suddenly turned away and stormed out of the room.

The two looked after her. Not saying a word for several moments before Sebastian spoke up. "Oh dear... you've seemed to have upset her."

Ciel made a slight pouty face. "Quiet Sebastian..."

"As you wish. Though you really should be more considerate of your guest's feelings." He began to clean up the dirty dishes, putting them on the cart so he could take everything to the kitchen all at once.

Ciel just huffed. Putting his elbows on the table as he looked to his ring. "This is about more than just one person's 'feelings'. She's been a thorn in our side for a long time now. She must be stopped. I don't wish to make Lady Sabrina feel worse, but that is the truth of the matter."

Sebastian listened, somewhat annoyed. He was thrilled at the idea of taking his master's soul one day but he often found the boy was a spoiled brat and quite childish. He felt the way the boy answered Lady Sabrina's question was a bit childish, as he wasn't considering her feelings in the matter.

"Now, go and do what I asked," Ciel commanded.

"Of course, my Lord," Sebastian answered as he bowed again, finishing up with the dishes, taking them to the kitchen and then left to do what he was requested.

* * *

When Sabrina left the dining room, she made her way back to her room and there she remained until some hours later, when she finally decided to leave the safety of her room. She refused to see anyone, not even when they offered her a drink or something to eat. Eventually though, hunger did finally catch up to her and made her way to the kitchen. First she had to find the kitchen. She knew it wasn't normal for someone of her stature to go into the kitchen, but she was sure to find a servant to be able to help her.

On the way there, she bumped into the maid dressed in blue and white and wore glasses. She seemed to be a bit clumsy. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she said, a bit frantic "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Oh!" Sabrina gasped. She was able to keep her footing. Once realizing whom she was talking to, she straightened her posture. "No, not at all. I was on my way to find someone in the kitchen, wondering if I could get something to eat. I skipped lunch."

The maid seemed to perk up "Oh! Well I think Sebastian is in there preparing supper. Perhaps you could ask him for something." Realizing she might not know where the kitchen is "The kitchen is down the hall on the left. Can't miss it!"

"Thank you." Turning away from the maid, she continued down the hall.

Reaching the kitchen door. She pondered if she should enter. She had never been in a kitchen before. She wasn't even sure what to expect. Taking a deep breath, she took the plunge. She wasn't going to get anything to eat, standing in the hallway. Carefully, she slid the door open and began to step in.

The butler stood by the table, his back to her as he cut up a few vegetables. "You can come in," the man greeted without even looking to see who it was.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, approaching him.

"I have very good hearing," he remarked. It wasn't that hard for him to sniff her out, since she was full of despair and the aroma was extremely strong. He was going to have to take very good care of her. Other demons besides Raelinn would be after her. Looking over his shoulder after a minute "Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm hungry and as for how I'm feeling, I believe we both know the answer to that." Her red puffy eyes were a good indication that she was more walking around on reflex than anything.

"I'm sorry to hear. Do forgive my master... he forgets sometimes what it's like." Wiping his hands on a cloth, he moved away from the counter to prepare her something to eat.

"Your master can be a selfish brat!" she spat, taking a seat at a table in the room. "He told me on the way here his parents were killed but that doesn't give him the right to go around as if his parents deaths was all that matters. I too have feelings. I have lost everything dear to me. I don't even have anyone to help me dress or do my hair."

"I fear he may have become a bit numb from his parents passing. Perhaps that's why he acts the way he does. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him." Making quick work of preparing a snack for her, he handed her the plate and a fork. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance for your hair. I'm a quick study." The man volunteered his services.

She was too hungry to say anything for a moment. She began to eat and when everything was gone that was on the plate, she grabbed her napkin and tabbed her face before regarding him.

"You're offering to do my hair?" she asked. "What do you know of women hair styles?"

"A bit. You'd be surprised," he said cheerfully, walking back over to her. "In this job you have to be well rounded in most skills." Taking the plate from her, he went to wash it in the sink before putting it away.

She stood from the table as the butler dealt with her dirty dishes. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. How about tomorrow after I get dressed. I know I had an extremely hard time getting dressed this morning. Perhaps that maid could help me, what was her name?"

"Mey-rin. She's a bit more trouble than she's worth, but she does have some good qualities to her. If you'll allow me I could help you with that as well. I could wear a blindfold to respect your privacy." He finished what he was doing he turned back to her a moment.

"You, help me!?" she squeaked as she brightly blushed. "I...well... I... " She stuttered as she brought her hands to her flaming cheeks and swiftly turned away from him. He was a man and she had never been with a man before, but at the same time, Mey-rin was a clumsy woman. She may get hurt when putting on her bodice.

Her heart began to hammer in her chest at the prospect of a man helping her to dress, but she really didn't have a choice. She spent years with having a female servant, but Ciel really didn't have any female servants except for the woman in blue and white and she really did look more like a clumsy person.

"Hm are you feeling alright?" Sebastian asked. Unknown to her he was actually teasing her. Taking off his right glove he felt her head for a fever "No fever." he smiled "Perhaps its nothing." He replaced his glove.

She gave a large gasp as his bare hand touched her warm forehead. Her entire body involuntary clammed up at that moment. If not for her trembling, one would think she was stiff as a board. The most she ever did with a man was a few kisses. The closeness the tall butler, to her, was closer than he should have been but she couldn't find her voice to tell him to back off. If it weren't for breathing being automatic, she probably would have stopped breathing.

The butler played it off by humming in amusement by her reaction. "Oh? You're shaking like a leaf. Are you sure you're all right? Perhaps you should sit down."

"No, I'm fine," she whispered, realizing she was trembling in front of a butler. With several quivering breaths, she willed her feet to move. Slowly, but surely, she managed to reach the door. "Have... someone let me know when dinner is ready." She then carefully stepped out of the room.

Sebastian agreed. Once she was gone he gave a very demonic smirk. The smell emanating from her just moments before was almost mouth watering. It was about all he could do to contain himself. This new soul had to be his. He would see to that himself. His tongue darted out as he licked his lips while his eyes flashed pink. Bringing a hand to cover his eyes just a moment. For a moment, he held it there before taking it away they were back to their crimson red color.

"I must properly prepare or the meal will not turn out well," he mused as he turned back to his prepping of dinner. If anyone heard him, they would have thought he meant the food he was getting ready to cook for dinner, but in reality he was referring to the grieving woman.

The second the door closed to the kitchen, she picked up her skirt and fled down the hall. She didn't stop when she reached the stairs. How she managed to run up the stairs without tripping was amazing. In no time, she managed to reach her bedroom.

In the safety of her room, Sabrina felt she was about to explode. Rushing to the bed, she grabbed a pillow and shoving it into her face, she gave an extremely loud scream. It was the only thing she thought of doing to relieve herself from the embarrassment she was feeling. Moments later she removed the pillow and felt her face finally begin to go back into its normal hue.

What was that down stairs? She never blushed that bad when around her fiancé. Then again he never said words or even use that type of tone with her. The butler had an irresistible, alluring voice as well as beautiful red eyes.

Later that evening, as promised, Mey-rin knocked on Sabrina's door. "Umm, sorry to disturb you," she called from the door. "But I wish to inform you dinner is served, it is."

Glad it was the woman she spoke with earlier, Sabrina got up from the bed, after spending the last couple hours in putting her clothes away. She moved to the door and made her way downstairs. Upon getting to the dining room everything was set and waiting. But to her surprise Sebastian wasn't there. Ciel was the last to enter the room moments after she did.

"Where's Sebastian?" she asked suddenly as Ciel walked in.

She had been able to get over her anger of the boy and even her embarrassing moment with the said butler. She was kind of hoping to see his beautiful eyes during the meal.

The young boy looked to the woman as he took his seat. "He'll be along shortly. He had to rush out on short notice on a lead. I'm sure he'll be back by the time we finish."

A lead? Had they really gone through with their plan? To bring down Raelinn? But Sebastian was just a butler. How could he possibly handle a murderer?

"How can you say that?!" she blurted as she took a seat. "He's your butler. He's most likely to get himself killed and then where would you be?" She had no idea Sebastian wasn't just a butler. He wasn't even human.

Ciel's expression didn't change even with her outburst. "You underestimate him. He's capable of much more than you realize..."

Just as he finished his sentence they heard a noise like someone coming through the front door. After a few minutes, the butler appeared, completely unharmed.

"You're back early." his master commented, eyes closed.

"My apologizes. It seems the lead fell flat. I'll have to try again tomorrow." Sebastian looked over to Ciel with his usual polite smile that could melt the heart of any maiden.

Sabrina squealed in fright as she heard the soothing male's voice from directly behind her. Her body literally jumped out of the chair, causing the chair to flip. She would have fallen over if not for him able to break her fall easily. The chair fell to the floor as he held her securely.

"Very well." Ciel just rolled his eyes.

"My goodness, are you all right?" Sebastian asked, sounding genuine.

"You. You startled me," she muttered. She fought back a blush as he held her securely.

"Forgive me, it wasn't my intention to startle you so." Letting her go gently, he helped her stand up her seat so she could sit down, which she watched him in wonder. Like the night before, he took the courtesy to help her sit.

"What lead?" she asked suddenly, remembering him saying something about coming up empty handed on a lead.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, I assure you," Sebastian responded. "So far there is no sign of the attacker but as long as you're with my lord and myself you're perfectly safe." The man seemed confident about that. He then went over to the already steaming tea and poured each a cup.

"I've also gotten word from Vernon," he continued. "He'll be returning to Europe shortly."

"What?! Seriously!?" she gasped. "Vernon told me he had some more work to do in Canada. Why would he be coming here?" This was shocking news to her.

Ciel gave her a known look. She had been told a lie, but neither male could explain that to her.

Sebastian began to explain. "Originally, he owns and runs a high class Inn in Paris, France. I asked for a favour of him, which is why he visited the colonies in the first place. It would seem his task is done now and he's returning home."

"But you say he lives in France. Why would he come here? Unless he wants to check in on how I'm doing. He was there for me since the day I woke up in the hospital." She looked at her food. "That night was a bit of a blur but I can vividly remember seeing Edward collapse, blood coming out from his... back..." Tears began to track down, as the memory was too horrid for her.

"It happened so fast... one moment we were smiling and holding hands and the next... His... lifeless body collapsed... at least... what... was..." Her eyes closed. "This person started to attack me... I tripped and fell... Next thing I knew... he was not there and I...I..." She stopped a moment. For several moments she worked to compose herself.

"I was covered in blood... but wasn't near the spot... There was a face but blackness was all around me..." She finished with a sniffle. The indication of the blackness meant that was when she lost consciousness. "When I woke in the hospital, I couldn't remember anything until the doctor told me the terrible news of Edward."

Sebastian's face looked genuinely compassionate to her feelings to anyone who didn't know him. It was hard to tell exactly what was on the butler's mind. Resting his hand on her shoulder, he answered, "I'm sorry to hear. Such a tragic way to go."

"Can you tell us anything more? Did you see the attacker's face?" Ciel asked. It sounded exactly how Raelinn would kill. He needed to know how much she saw and if she noticed she wasn't human.

She brushed the tears from her eyes and shook her head. "It happened so suddenly. We were having a beautiful walk... after a nice dinner." She paused as if she was thinking. "I think I did hear a shrill of a woman's anger and then a terrifying laugh..." She shook her head again.

She abruptly stood again and turned away from the men in the room. "Like I said, it was a bit of a blur after it began and it was so fast. Almost like inhumanly fast. I was unconscious before it finished."

With her back to him, she didn't notice the butler step up behind her. She stiffened the second she felt hands touch her shoulders and felt his breath in her ear. When he spoke to her, she felt her tears stop.

Sebastian did his best to comfort the woman, if only to gain her trust. "You should try to eat. It's not healthy to go without." Convincing her to sit back down. "We won't talk anymore on the matter for now. Just try to focus on your recovery." It would be a while before she felt even remotely better, emotionally and physically.

As if she was having an outer body experience, she allowed him to sit her back down in her chair to eat. She picked up her fork and began to poke at her food and took a bite. His soothing voice nearly made her skip a beat, but his words spoke the truth and Edward wouldn't want her to be sick.

The butler seemed to hum with hidden satisfaction of the effect he seemed to have over her. This was going to be very easy to manipulate her.

Ciel paid them no mind as they finished they're supper. When it came time for dessert, Sebastian had made a dutch chocolate with strawberries and garnish on top.

Working on ignoring everyone, Sabrina tried to eat some food and when she finished what she wanted, she was given a dessert, where she had noticed the boy at the other end of the table seemed to like sweets. Then again, he was still a growing boy...a kid.

After it had been silent for some time, Ciel finally broke the silence. "So do you have any plans now that you've returned to London?" Making conversation. The boy wasn't overly sociable but he had to be. As was part of being a noble, manners were everything.

Realizing she was being spoken to, she looked up. "No. I'm sorry. When I first met Vernon, I told him that with the passing of my fiancé, his family decided to let me go. I have no home as in Canada. They frown upon women leading the house hold." She looked down a moment and then looked at the boy.

"Vernon offered to give me a ticket to return back here. I don't know what to do with my life besides to try and find out what the holdings are for my family estate. I'm the only surviving member of my immediate family."

The boy listened as he took a bite of his cake. "I'm afraid they feel the same about woman owning property here in London. It's just how it is. But I know for a fact your families company is idle at the moment waiting for a blood relative to claim it. It could prove difficult but still possible."

Putting down her fork, she gave the boy a hard look. "And how do you know that about my family? What, did you have your butler here look up the information about my family too?"

"Yes, I took the liberty of having Sebastian look it up. I thought you might want that information. For now it's safer for you to stay here, but as our guest it's only fair we assist you in any way possible." Ciel's tone was neutral but he meant what he said.

Immediately she felt bad. She lowered her head once more. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound ungrateful. Thank you for getting this information for me. I had wondered how I would obtain such information where I am a woman and have no voice in the world of men. You're only 12 and yet you're recognized as a person and an Earl."

Finishing his piece of cake he set his fork on the plate, which Sebastian cleaned up. "Even so there are some... because of my age... Still what is life without a bit of difficulty," he said fingers interlaced in front of him. "You are a Parker so you have the right to your families inheritance. The Queen ought to be notified of your return as well. I'm sure she'll welcome you."

She leaned back. "Yes. I believe that would be a good idea. Perhaps you can help me get an audience with her majesty." She paused a moment. "I was wondering if you could get someone to draw me a bath. I haven't had one since before I got off the ship."

Ciel nodded. "I've already sent word. Now all that's left is to wait. Meanwhile Sebastian will draw your bath."

The butler was amused by the very thought.

Her eyes widened as she looked towards the butler and again forced down a blush. "Well..." she cleared her throat. "I will excuse myself to get ready." She had to get out of the room and fast before she no longer could hold back the blush.

Sebastian's crimson eyes followed her as she left the room.

"Having fun?" his master commented which surprised him, but not completely unexpected.

"Hm? To what are you referring?"

Ciel frowned. "You know very well what... just remember your place Sebastian."

"Of course my Lord." Sebastian gave a proper bow and cleaned up the rest of the dishes, taking them to the kitchen.

Sabrina exited the room and immediately leaned against the wall as a bright blush rose through her cheeks.

"Oh god!" she gasped. "He's going to draw me a bath and is offering to help me change. What am I going to do? I've always had a female servant to help me." Knowing she wasn't going to get an answer, she left the hall, going to her room.

Once she had returned to her chambers, she heard the water running in the next room. With further inspection, she found Sebastian kneeling beside the tub. Part of his suit was missing, leaving him in his white shirt and vest with his sleeves rolled up, testing the water. Looking up to her, he smiled. "I hope this temperature is to your liking."

Forcing her legs to move, she moved to the tub. Removing her glove, she dipped her hand in the water. "Yes. It's fine." She quickly snatched her hand away and immediately turned away from him as she blushed once again.

Sebastian placed his hand over his chest. "I hope I won't make you feel uncomfortable. As promised I will wear a blindfold if you'll let me assist you." The man was perfectly charming.

She took a deep breath. "What choice do I have?" she asked. "You have already stated Mey-rin is probably not ideal and she's the only other woman in this house."

Sebastian agreed. Taking the piece of dark cloth he set aside, he tied it securely over his eyes. The whole time she watched him. "Now then... shall we get started?" With that he stepped forward, just as she turned back around, allowing him to grab the strings tied at her waist. He then helped her to remove the dress and then her corset before waiting a moment for her to fully undress and she stepped into the tub. Despite his eyes being covered, he functioned normally as if they weren't.

With how easily he was able to remove her dress and then her corset, she had to keep looking back several times to be sure the blindfold was on. He was so graceful as he had removed women's clothing expertly. He was a very skilled butler indeed.

Although he couldn't see her she couldn't help but feel shy, as his touch was gentle as he helped her. Once in the tub he took a seat behind her as she wrapped her arms around her breasts. Slowly, he began to wash her, starting with her hair. Feeling his fingers going through her hair, shivers kept going down her spine. Gently massaging her scalp as his fingers went through her locks, the soap soon lathered. Each time she looked back at him he could hear it and the smirk he wore would be gone.

Not wanting to do it, Sabrina's body betrayed her and relaxed while he massaged her scalp, causing her eyes to close. None of her previous servants ever did that and it was very soothing. She wanted to be mad at herself for relaxing in the hot water while his fingers were in her hair, but she couldn't. It was too soothing to her.

Just like when he removed her clothes, he was very good at his job, as if he wasn't wearing a blindfold, but never once did he try to take a peak. Not once did he speak to her, keeping quiet to help her feel more comfortable.

Once he was done with her hair, he rinsed with a small bucket of water. He was careful not to allow the soap to get in her eyes or face. Her eyes flew open and she froze once again feeling his hands on her back and another blush crept into her face. He was really bathing her.

"I can manage the rest after you're done with my back," she rushed out.

"Of course," the man replied. "A person as myself isn't allowed to see, let alone touch you in such a manner." His voice was like velvet when he said the word 'touch', causing her mind to want to scream, wondering if he knew how 'untouched' she really was.

Rinsing her back, he breathed in her ear once more. "I leave the rest to you... do let me know if you need any further assistance."

"No. I think I'll be fine," she nearly squeaked feeling his breath in her ear.

Sebastian agreed and bowed, the blindfold unmoving. "In that case I will be taking my leave." With that he left the room, leaving behind some fresh towels for her. Once out of the room, door shut, he removed the fabric from over his eyes. Her soul was getting richer with each manipulation. He could smell it.

The moment he left the room, tears leaked out. She wasn't sure if it was out of relief or something else. The main point of the matter was he was gone. But he would be back in the morning to help her dress.

"Edward, I miss you oh so much. I wish I had died with you. Then we'd be together in death. There is nothing for me here now... nothing..."

Oh, how wrong she was.

Unaware the demon was still at the door listening, he was silent. 'Such despair,' he thought, 'now if only she finds the will to live again she'll truly be a soul worth savoring'. Moving away from the door, he left her room to continue on his duties for the night. He still had to do the dishes from dinner.


	5. Chapter 4 - Getting Settled

**Chapter 4 – Getting Settled**

(June 24, 1888)

For three days, Sabrina began to adjust to her new life. As per agreed upon, each morning and night Sebastian entered her room and helped her to get dressed, which would cause her face to light up bright pink, even though he was a perfect gentleman and never once stole a peak. The blindfold was always securely tied around his head, but it didn't stop her from feeling nervous, as he was able to tie and untie the strings of her dress and corset as if he was doing it without a blindfold. Once she even tried the cloth on to see if there were any secret thin threads and never found any. That did relieve some of her anxiety. When she was dressed, he would remove the blindfold and before asking, would grab the brush and do her hair. For a man, he did really well with hair styles and without fail, she actually liked his work.

On the third day, once she was dressed and Sebastian left her to prepare breakfast, allowing her time to compose herself, she was beginning to learn better to hold down her blush. What bugged her most was Sebastian's way of talking to her. She couldn't tell if he was purposely flirting with her or if it was by pure accident. She had heard how he spoke with Ciel, his master, and he sometimes would taunt him too.

"Good morning," she called as she entered the room, perfectly like a lady should, unlike the previous days and the day she arrived. Her hair was done up in ringlets that Sebastian had put in her hair the night before. She was quite surprised after her bath; he taken strips of cloth and wrapped it into her hair in twists, having her sleep with them on. She wore the same gown as she did the day she arrived, which had been cleaned very well.

"Good morning," the boy greeted back in his usual neutral tone, though it didn't seem as harsh today like he was in a fairly good mood, but he'd never smile. Looking over his morning paper, he continued. "How are you fairing this morning?" he asked not looking up.

As he did everyday Sebastian pulled out her chair for her and served her plate. Today he had made a Cabinet Pudding, which was like pancakes topped with fruit and cream.

Sabrina looked at her served breakfast. "My Lord," she said in a polite manner. "Would it be alright if I were to suggest a menu for myself for breakfast? I don't mean any disrespect, but where I come from, I'm not used to eating so much sweets in the morning."

Ciel glanced to her. "Be my guest. I'm sure Sebastian will be able to accommodate you."

His butler looking a bit concerned, unable to tell he was teasing her. "Would you prefer something else?"

"Well, you went to the trouble in making this and I am a bit hungry and your probably don't have time to make me some eggs and toast." She looked to the butler without blushing, but she didn't look into his red eyes.

"It's quite all right, it's really no trouble at all," the man offered, smiling with his eyes closed as he did sometimes.

"Yes, but you took the trouble to make me this, I was only just saying we could do this tomorrow," she argued and then sighed. "I don't wish to impose as I am the guest. You're not my butler."

"I insist." The butler said in a charming voice that could almost melt a soul. "It really is no trouble." He picked up her plate. "What would you prefer?"

She sighed once again. There was no arguing with the man. "Eggs and some toast, please. Perhaps if you have some sausages, you can add that as well." She lightly turned her head, causing her fresh done curls to bounce.

"Very well," he said. Taking the plate into the kitchen.

The whole time Ciel said nothing.

It didn't take long for Sebastian to return with a fresh plate, placing it in front of her. It had everything she requested and more. Decorated elegantly on the plate.

She was truly surprised at how fast the meal was prepared. "Thank you," she said with slight shock.

More despair waved off of her as she looked up again. "My Lord, other than the painting at the grand stairwell, I noticed there are no pictures to remind you of where you came from. Don't you wish to remember your parents when they were happy?"

Ciel didn't look up as the question was asked, bangs covering his eyes. His frown seemed more permanent at that moment. Sebastian was truly surprised by the question as well, but he knew how his master would answer.

"That part of my life is over now... I do not wish to be reminded of what I once was. All I can do is move forward and get on with my life..." Keeping to himself the truly painful details that made up his existence. He had found that painting an eyesore, but hadn't found the courage to have it removed.

Hearing his answer, which completely stunned her, caused her to think of her own mortality and losses. She could never remove herself from those who made her happy. But there was one that she began to wonder about. Edward... he was dead, her fiancé. If she had died, what would he be doing now?

"Oh... I see..." she answered slowly as she began to eat. "I'm sorry to have brought it up."

The boy was silent as Sebastian simply sighed. Soon the tension was broken when someone was at the door. Sebastian glanced in the direction before politely excusing himself to answer it. Moments later the butler returned with a familiar blonde man standing beside him.

Ciel looked up as they saw it was Vernon. "Young master, Vernon has arrived."

"My apologies for interrupting your breakfast," the man bowed. He wore the same blue suit when Sabrina last saw him.

Sabrina's face lit up at the sight of a familiar face. A small smile formed on her delicate features. "Vernon!" she gasped. "I didn't think you'd be here so soon." She stood from the table. He was the first person to treat her kindly since that horrible night.

"Good morning Lady Sabrina. I'm glad to see you're fairing well," he greeted her politely

"You must be tired from your journey would you care for something to eat?" Sebastian offered knowing very well he didn't 'eat' like they did. But more said it for looks.

"No, thank you. I've already eaten."

"Do you have the information you were sent for?" the young teen asked.

Vernon nodded, pulling the file from his jacket handing it to him. "As promised."

Taking it, the boy didn't wait until he was in another room before opening the file, thumbing through the papers inside.

Sabrina looked to the blonde and then the boy and felt suddenly like she wasn't in the room. Then again that was how men would talk to one another. It was not new for her but it was something she always hated.

Knowing her place, she silently sat back down and continued to eat. Thinking about her audience with the Queen that she needed to attend, though she wasn't sure when that would be.

Looking back to Sabrina. "How are you feeling?" Vernon asked, genuinely concerned for her well being. He didn't treat woman like they were beneath him. Neither did Sebastian but he had to keep his place in front of his master.

Surprised she was being spoken to she looked up once again. "I'm feeling better, thank you. It's taking some getting used to with being having no female servants to help me, but I'm managing."

"That's good to hear. I hope my instructions proved useful."

"They did, thank you." She smiled but then frowned. "However, shortly after I disembarked the ship, I was attacked. Your friends here have reason to believe she attacked me before."

Vernon's eyes closed a moment, his head lowered. "That's a distinct possibility I'm afraid." Not admitting he knew for a fact it was.

She could see he was holding something back, but unfortunately for her, she knew no way to get it out of him. She barely knew her host and he wouldn't give any information. Her mind drifted to the queen.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Lord Ciel, any luck on granting me an audience with her majesty?"

Ciel closed the folder putting it down on the table. "As it so happens I've received a letter this morning. She wishes to meet with you later this afternoon."

"That's great!" she exclaimed. She looked down at her dress and began to wonder. "Do I look well enough to see the queen?" she asked.

Sebastian chimed in answering her question for her. "Usually very formal attire is recommended as a sign of respect. Perhaps we could go shopping after breakfast if you require a dress."

Ciel groaned quietly making a pouty face. He didn't really much care for shopping.

Sabrina held back a moan. "Alright. I supposed we could do that. If I'm going to live in the home of my birth, I will need to start dressing like one instead of what was made in Canada." She looked to Ciel. "Will you be joining us, or do you have other affairs, which need attending to?"

It wasn't hard to tell Ciel didn't fancy the idea. "I have to finish going over this file. Sebastian will take you if that's all right. I apologize, but it is of an important matter that requires my attention." Kind of glad he had an excuse to get out of it.

"I'll remain here till you return." Vernon volunteered. Unknown to Sabrina, he was doing it for Ciel's safety should Raelinn return.

Her eyes slightly widened at the prospect of being alone with the butler while they shopped. She knew he'd have to help her, but the prospect of being completely alone with him in an unfamiliar territory was a bit terrifying for her.

"I will finish up breakfast and we shall leave," she stated, hiding her fear.

"No rush. Take your time." Sebastian said rather cheerfully. By then Ciel had finished his meal. He stood as Sebastian picked up his plate.

"I'll be in my study if you need me," he told the group before taking the file and leaving.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian watched the boy leave. "Ah Vernon could I trouble you to keep my lady company while I tend to the dishes?" he replied when his young master was out of the room.

"Of course," Vernon nodded, going over to sit next to Sabrina while she finished eating.

Cleaning up the plate and silverware left behind by his master, Sebastian then made his way to the kitchen.

Sabrina had yet to finish eating since she had to wait a little for her breakfast. As she ate, between bites she would converse in conversation.

"Vernon, what you have done for me, was so generous of you. I'm not sure how I will be able to repay you."

"There's no need. I was happy to help," the man answered, very humble and selfless. He was a very convincing human.

"Its horrible knowing I'm alive and Edward is gone. I'm nothing without him. My estate is frozen. I can't do anything. Lord Phantomhive is doing his best to help with it and until then, I've been able to stay here as you said they would help." She shook her head as she finished eating. Her curls shook with her with elegance. It was easily to see and to know who did her hair.

"I know... it will be hard at first...perhaps for a while. But it will get better. Everything does." Despite his emotionless expression, he was occasionally optimistic. "I only wish I could have done more."

"I wish you could..." she stated. "I would love to know the person who saved my life that night. I would love to thank him, though I do wish he allowed me to die and then I could be with Edward and this nightmare would be over." Her eyes closed as she leaned back in her seat. "In so little time my life has completely turned upside down. I don't know what to do. I can't keep using the hospitality of the young Earl."

Vernon was silent a moment. One couldn't tell that he was in thought that moment hearing this. "I'm sure you'll find something. You still have a while to figure out what you wish to do."

Her eyes remained closed. "Can I be a little honest with you? I don't have any friends other than you." She then blushed as her eyes opened and she lowered her head. "The butler looks at me often and the way he speaks to me, causes shivers down my back. I'm a noblewoman and never been married. Other than Edward, he's the one who has been closest to me. I'm not sure what to do about it."

Vernon looked to her curious but not at all surprised, he knew his friend well. "That's just how he is I'm afraid. I've known him for a long time. He doesn't mean anything by it." Vernon looked down once more "He's always been the 'ladies' man. Old habits die hard I suppose."

"But doesn't he know or even realize that the hired help is not supposed to flirt with the nobles?" Her blush brightened, which indicated that she kind of liked his innocent flirting.

Seeing the color of her cheeks, he proceeded to act like he hadn't. "I imagine he knows. But that's just Sebastian. If he makes you uncomfortable you could tell him. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I know, but I'm not sure I can. His eyes are so... so... " She wanted to say alluring but she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Different," she finished. "I've never seen such eyes like his before. Oh please, don't tell him this. I know he's your friend." She reached forward and grabbed his hand, revealing her flushed cheeks. "I think I would die if he knew I found he was handsome."

Vernon cracked a small smile though the warm look in his eyes remained the same. "You're secret is safe with me."

From on the other side of the door, leading towards the kitchen, there was an ease dropper. The listener gave a smirk as he was the very person the two were talking about. After leaving, he had stopped to listen, wondering if she would speak to Vernon about anything and sure enough, luck was on his side. Moving away from the door, he went to the kitchen to deal with his chores.

After a few moments, he left the kitchen normally like he hadn't done a thing. "My apologies for the wait."

"Oh!" Sabrina slightly jerked, removing her hands from Vernon's. "I am done with my breakfast," she replied as she carefully stood and walked away from the table to hide her blush from the man she found handsome.

"So whenever you're ready, we can leave." Sebastian smirked when her back was turned.

"I'll take care of the rest here," Vernon offered, indicating to the rest of the dirty dishes.

"Are you sure? I couldn't possibly burden you with my chores." Sebastian said.

"Please. I don't mind in the least."

"Well if you're certain." The butler smiled again. "We'll be back shortly."

With a sigh, she turned towards the door and made her way towards the front foyer. Following the maiden he helped her with her coat before taking his. Preparing the carriage to go into town. Once it was ready he helped the woman inside before taking his spot in the front. With one snap of the reigns, the carriage moved with the pull of the horses.

Sitting in the carriage, alone, she was able to fully get her composure. Once she was able to get her estate, one of the first things she was going to do was get away from the Phantomhive butler. She was available, yes. But her grief was very new and she hadn't had time to grieve and move on. Also it was forbidden for a noble to be with a commoner.

With a calm ride through the country back to the city, Sabrina was able to get a better view of the scenery and it was beautiful. She had seen some sights along the way to Phantomhive manor but weren't able to pay too much attention since she was talking to the young Earl. After some time the city came into sight again, going along the cobblestone path. The butler seemed to know where he was going. Soon they came across a fine dress shop and Sebastian gave a pull on the reigns, telling the horses to stop. The carriage soon came to a complete stop.

She waited patiently until the door opened. She stuck her hand out until it was grasp by Sebastian's hand and she stood stepping out of the carriage. She looked at the building and saw a few gowns in the windows. "I've never seen quite exquisite styles before."

"These are the latest fashions in London. I'm sure we'll be able to find a dress for you here," he told her, seeming confident. Stepping towards the door, he pulled the door open, holding it for her so she could enter. Inside were dresses as far as the eye could see all in beautiful styles all ranging in price.

Sabrina's eyes lit up as she saw the rows and rows of dresses. "So many to choose. I'm not sure which will be suitable to meet her majesty with." She brought her gloved hand to caress the fabric of the nearest dress. "So smooth."

Sebastian pointed out to one rack of dresses. Not noticing he was very close to her. Or did he? "These would be more suitable. I've seen similar designs worn when meeting her majesty."

Seeing to where he was pointing, she took a good look and saw an elegant green and white one, which had many ruffles. "I'd like to try that one on," she stated.

Sebastian looked to it, taking it off the hanger for her. "I believe the changing room is this way." Sebastian pointed out. How did he know this stuff?

She frowned slightly. "How do you know your way around a woman's dress boutique?" she asked.

The butler hummed "Hm? Oh well you see my master would occasionally come here with his aunt and cousin. It's only fair I'd come along to assist them."

The frown melted away. "Oh... I hadn't thought of that. I'm sorry." Taking the dress she walked to the changing room to put it on. However the assistant managing the dressing rooms was helping someone else at the moment.

"Damn..." she muttered. She lightly blushed. "I need assistance to try the dress on."

Sebastian patiently waited outside the changing room. After some time the assistant was still busy to her misfortune "My lady? Are you alright?" she heard the butler call.

"I need help with getting this on. I can't do it," she answered. She had managed to get the dress undone and removed but now couldn't get the new one.

"Would you like me to assist you?" The man asked. Amused by the very idea.

"Damn it, Sebastian. I can't do this alone. So yes! I need your help." She cursed, which wasn't normal for a woman of her stature to do but she was getting upset with the dress.

Sebastian chuckled silently. "Of course. How silly of me." Carefully going into the room his eyes were shut as parts of her were showing. Assisting her with the dress only this time there was no cloth over his eyes.

She had herself turned away from him as he did her strings. Her cheeks were inflamed knowing this time he wasn't blindfolded.

"Please try not to be long." In front of her there was a mirror where she could see his eyes were closed. She immediately lowered her head to try and block out the vision of her blush for when he would open his eyes.

Helping her into the dress, he fastened it before opening his eyes. "That dress looks lovely on you...truly befitting of a noble."

Her eyes flew open as she looked up to see he was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She did indeed look lovely in the dress. Swiftly she turned to face him.

"Perhaps you should..." she stopped short when she lost the nerve to speak by the way he was looking down at her.

Suddenly a noise got the man's attention like the sound of a familiar voice. The butler was immediately alert. Looking at the door like something was wrong. "She's here...!" Sebastian said quickly turning to the lantern lighting the little room. Before she knew it, he made sure the light was out before suddenly shielding her. "Don't make a sound..."

When he said 'she's here', her heart literally fell into her stomach. Just the words alone, she knew that meant it was her attacker. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Her embarrassment was now completely gone and all she wanted to do now was get out of there. She tucked herself closer to him, one hand gripping his coat.

The man was a bit taller than she was. Except for the folds of her dress his body almost blocked her from sight. The two were silent as Sebastian watched the door. He saw a shadow move under the door slowly. What was the female demon up to? Did she follow them?

When Sabrina was about to gasp Sebastian placed his gloved hand over hers gently. Gesturing her to remain quiet. He looked serious but sexy at the same time. What was Raelinn doing inside the shop? The shop was too exquisite for her taste and not even her style. The only thing he could think of was she saw them enter the building.

After a moment the shadow moved away from the door. Waiting several minutes more before he finally took his hand away. "It's safe now... My apologies." He noticed they were very close. He could smell her very strongly. The smell of her soul filled his senses.

She shakenly removed her hand from her mouth. "Are...are you sure..." she whispered. She looked up into his face, not shy about being that close to him at the moment. Fear was too evident to have any other emotion.

The butler nodded but did not move away. His eyes were fixed on hers. She could almost see their crimson color in the dark. He hadn't felt this strong of a desire for a soul in a long time. He almost felt... hungry.

"Se...Sebastian..." she whispered, as she stared into his crimson eyes. Her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they began to slowly slide closed. Her heart hammered in her chest. What was she doing? What was he doing? Why did she feel as if he was putting her in a trance?

Whether he knew it or not he began to slowly move closer. His gaze didn't leave her. His mind fixed on the smell and possible taste of the soul residing in the vessel in front of him. The fear emitting off her was breaking the dam. It seemed almost as if he would kiss her.

'He's very handsome' She thought as her half hooded eyes saw him approaching her. 'If only Edward were here...' The thought of her dead fiancé caused her to snap out of whatever trance she was in. Her eyes snapped wide open. Immediately her hand came up and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she demanded angrily.

The butler seemed to snap out of it once her hand made contact. His head slightly snapped to the side so it would look natural and to hide the fact it barely even left a tingle. Moving away from her he placed a hand on his cheek "My humblest apologies... I don't know what came over me." Which was honest for a change. Glancing to her, he removed his hand.

She swiftly turned around. "Undo the backing so I can put my regular dress back on. We're taking this one and getting the heck out of here," she demanded. Blush was gone and in place of it was pure anger. "And don't doddle about it either."

The smell of her anger dulled the smell of her soul pulling him fully back to his senses. "Yes, of course." Sebastian said simply. Pulling on the straps of her dress to undo them. Once he did his eyes closed again. "I'll be taking my leave if that's all you require of me... I'll be waiting just outside" the butler said

"Don't go too far, I will need you to help with my normal dress."

She waited until he left the little room and quickly as she could, removed the big dress and put on her normal one. Before long she had Sebastian enter again to tighten the strings and the two then left, paying for the dress and leaving the shop. Both were relieved of getting away from the awkward moment, while at the same time needed to get out of there in case that woman showed up again.

On the way back to the manor, the carriage ride was tense although he was driving the carriage. She couldn't wait for it to be over. Once they were home Sebastian opened the door for her and noticed when she didn't take his hand "My Lady... I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for how I behaved earlier."

"Save it," she snapped. "You should know your place with a noblewoman."

She stepped down and picked up her parcels. "I can make it to my room on my own. Thank you. I will see you at lunch." With that she left him standing there as she escaped inside, wanting to get some distance away from him.

Sebastian was caught of guard a moment. Never had this happened before. His control never wavered in such a way. And if he ever had done something like that, this was the first time he had such a reaction to it.

Finishing his work, he entered the house only to find both Vernon and Ciel had seen the woman rush by to her room. "What happened?" The boy asked.

Sebastian looked cute with the expression he made then. "Yes, well I've seemed to have upset her. It was unintentional I assure you."

Vernon had a pretty good idea and just shook his head.

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't need the extra trouble. "I can only imagine..." taking his hand away. "I've told you before, Sebastian remember your place," he said rather sternly. "For now there are things to be done here before we search for Raelinn again."

"About that sir. We encountered her at the shop in town."

The other two were immediately alert, looking at the butler. "I was able to throw her off our trail for now but I've also seemed to lost sight of her."

The young earl was serious as he thought. "So she is in the city somewhere. At least that's a place to start... You're dismissed for now."

Sebastian bowed leaving the room. He'd go and begin on the preparations for lunch and of course he had to be sure the carriage was prepared for Lady Sabrina's trip to the Palace for an audience with the Queen.


	6. Chapter 5 - Feeling Alone

**Chapter 5 Feeling Alone**

(June 24, 1888)

The rest of the day was uneventful until the time came when Sabrina was scheduled to leave for her majesty's palace. Like before, she completely ignored Sebastian as he took her to the palace. When he arrived at the palace, Sebastian did not need to climb down and help her out of the carriage. There was already one of the Queen's guards opening the door and helping her out. She didn't even give him a second glance as she followed the guards. Wearing the dress she bought, she strolled her way through the walls of Buckingham Palace, with escorts of the royal guard.

"Wait here," one replied just outside of the throne room.

Sabrina nodded and waited a moment while the guard disappeared and soon re-emerged a few minutes later. "Her majesty will see you now," he said.

Soon the doors to the throne room opened and she was given the go ahead to enter. With a deep breath, she held her head up high and entered the room.

"Your majesty," she greeted as she stopped in front of the throne and gave a curtsy.

"It has been many years since I've seen or heard from Earl and Countess Parker. You were but a child when your family left these shores for Canada," the queen replied.

"Yes," the woman answered. "I regret to inform you they passed away from an illness three years ago. The illness took many lives."

"I'm sorry to hear." Hearing of their passing, reminded her of her own husband's passing. With a heavy sigh, she pushed the thoughts away. "In any case it is good to see you, but I must ask how has been the living conditions in Canada?"

For the next few hours, Sabrina spent that time explaining to the Queen all she knew about Canada and how it was thriving. Yes, the Queen had the knowledge from the weekly telegrams but it was much different and more detailed getting it in person. When she finally came to the part about the attack a week earlier, the queen was grateful Sabrina survived her attack and was happy to see her home.

However, after the tale of Sabrina's adventures since Canada was born, a dark cloud developed. Queen Victoria was willing to give Sabrina what she was owed, however in the man's world no woman was allowed to claim property. There was only one of two things she could. The choice she was given was either marry immediately so the husband could take ownership of the estate, or temporary leadership would be given to an Earl to handle all political and financial records until she was to marry.

Sabrina detested both options. Her fiancé hadn't been buried very long, making the grieving still too new. The idea to marry was ludicrous. She did not want to give up her virtue just to get her hands on her money. The other option too was just as evil. If she would give temporary leadership to an Earl, no doubt he would find some way to push her into marriage to make it legal for him to claim her money.

The meeting ended with the Queen allowing Sabrina one month to decide her choice. At the deadline, Sabrina would be requested to return to give her decision and to bring along the person whom would govern her assets.

Once dismissed, Sabrina was escorted out of the palace where Sebastian waited with her ride home. The second she was in care of the butler, her escorts turned away and went back inside.

Anger now seemed to change her scent and Sebastian knew not to ask. That and he knew she was still upset with him and his 'near kiss'. He helped her into the carriage, which this time, she allowed him and the two returned home.

She entered the house and made her way to where Ciel and Vernon were. Sebastian was close at her heels. Whatever was disturbing her, he wanted to be sure to be in earshot of it.

"My Lords, I need a word with you both," she greeted as she entered the study.

Ciel looked up from the file he was almost finished with. "Yes what is it?" the boy asked he had a feeling something was off by her body language. Vernon too looked up; surprised she referred to him as a Lord, which he was not.

"I need some advice," she stated as she took a seat in a vacant chair. "The queen is relieved to hear I'm alright but that's not the problem. The problem is because I'm a woman and unmarried, I can not claim my estate unless there's a man in my life."

She clenched her gloved hands into fists. "Either I have to marry or ask a high noble, an Earl, to take temporary leadership of the estate until I do marry. I don't like either choice and I have one month to decide."

Vernon was mildly surprised. Not surprised by what the Queen said but by how Sabrina didn't bother to dance around the subject like he had seen with most women. She went straight to the point.

Ciel listened to her words carefully. Thinking it over in his mind. After a moment he spoke. "Well I do have a third option for you, which will meet the queen's requirements... It's obvious you're not ready to remarry you haven't been given the proper time to grief, but... I am an Earl. I could temporarily take control of the family estate until the time when you are ready. Would that be easier?" the boy asked.

"You?" she blinked, surprised. "You would do that for me?" Her hands unclenched. He was right about her grief, which meant her to marry was surely out of the question and he was way too young to marry. He wouldn't be able to marry until he was at least 14 years of age.

"I don't see why not. It'd only be temporary. That way you'll have more time to meet someone when you're able to do so." Ciel could be a sensible boy when he wanted to be. Though he wasn't a saint, he felt he might as well since she was Raelinn's target. He felt it was their responsibility to protect Sabrina.

"I've been given a month to decide and after that month, I've been requested to return to her majesty's palace to tell her my decision and bring whomever the one whom will be taking over my estate." A few tears leaked out of her eyes. She still didn't like the idea but at least with Ciel having the ownership papers, she knew he wouldn't abuse the power and it was the lesser of all other evils. " I have no desire to marry right now and I don't wish to have some strange Earl to take over the company. He may force me into marriage to lay full claim."

"Then it works for both our benefits," Ciel answered.

"Thank you so much for this. You doing this for me saves me a lot of heart ache."

"I don't doubt that. Which is why... I assure you the estate will be returned to you once you're ready." He knew a little about the Parker Empire. The family had been well known to the English Monarchs for generations. He was able to date the Parker family's involvement with the Royal family dating back to 400 years to at least the time with King Henry VI who the first King to have a long reign on the throne.

Sebastian stood at his master's side as always. "That's rather noble of you my lord," the man teased.

Ciel frowned glancing to his butler, "I am not noble... I've told you before."

Sebastian just chuckled.

Once the discussion was over Vernon spoke up. "I should be returning home now and see how the Inn is fairing. Do contact me if you need anything further." He told the group them turned to Sabrina. "I do hope you feel better. I'll be back from time to time to visit."

Sabrina looked to her friend. "You can't stay? You just arrived here this morning. How would you come to visit if you're from Paris?" She was a bit confused on that.

"It's easy enough for me to travel. If you wish for me to stay I could go and come right back," the man offered, showing his kind heart.

"I'm being silly. You probably have a lot of work to do. I'm just a bit frustrated the Queen couldn't really help me. Of course, I shouldn't have expected so much. She's the first Queen in the British monarchs to ever rule Britain, but even she has to bide by the rules," she sighed. "I just could use a friend right now..." she more mumbled to herself.

Vernon was sympathetic. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder "It's alright... I'll return as soon as I can. I promise." He didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't deny some of the servants at the Inn were incompetent. Especially when most did nothing but swoon over him just like the nurses did when he was in Canada. Saying his final good byes for now the man left the manor on his way.

Sabrina watched him leave and then gave a heavy sigh when he was out of sight. Standing, she looked to her host. "I guess we'll need to now make the proper preparations so when the day comes for us to see her majesty, everything will already be in order."

Ciel nodded. "Sebastian. Make the preparations so we'll be ready. Make sure our accounts and company is stable so we'll be able to handle another."

"Yes my lord. Right away," Sebastian said making his way out of the room. He gave the woman her space for now.

"In the meantime you should rest. You've had a long day. Dinner will be ready at the usual time."

"I will." She began to turn away but stopped. "Tell your butler I will not be needing his assistance this evening. I will ask Mey-rin." With that, she continued to leave the room. Her hasty exit alone indicated she was still very well upset with the demon, which she didn't know, was such.

Ciel quirked a brow but said nothing. "I'll inform him."

That evening it seemed quieter now that Sebastian was told to stay away. The manor seemed big and almost lonely. It only lessened a bit when she came down for dinner. The butler served her plate as usual though he got the cold shoulder.

That night Mey-rin helped her. As she had been warned, the maid was very clumsy. Pulling the strings on the corset too tight when releasing them and tripping over herself. "Oh I'm terribly sorry. Is that better?"

"Yes..." she squeaked. "That'll be fine."

When the corset finally released, a few tears let go. Not sure if it was from the difficulty of Mey-rin's clumsiness or the fact she felt more alone than she had in the days she spent on the ship.

"Thank you May-rin. I think I can manage the rest." She had been considering on taking a bath but after the fight with getting the corset off, she lost her desire to take a bath.

Mey rin bowed. "Yes my lady... have a good night." She then left leaving the woman alone in her room.

Carefully removing the dress, she pulled it off and then set it where it needed to, to be cleaned. She then went and brought a fresh clean nightgown, putting it on. Going to the bathroom, she pulled out the hairpins in her hair, allowing her hair to drop down her back.

The more she did this on her own, the more she was missing the tall black haired, red eyed man. She actually missed him. And it made her feel completely alone.

A few times throughout the day, she thought she saw him in the corner of her eye but that was just wishful thinking. She could see his smile perfectly in her mind but it soon faded as quickly as it came. If she didn't know better she would have thought he ceased to exist.

The incident that changed everything kept replaying in her head. He was so close, but at the last minute she slapped him. Remembering him being apologetic about it. Did she overreact to his advances after apologizing? He did look genuine in his shocked expression of his own actions.

"Stop it!" she yelled at herself. "It's nonsense! He tried to take advantage of me." She angrily turned away and went back to her room. Who was she kidding? She did miss him but he did over step the line. She was noble and he was a mere servant. He was beneath her.

Growling at her own thoughts, she decided to turn in. It was getting late and after the struggle with the bumbling maid, exhausted her.

That night she was troubled by nightmares due to the tragic incident with her fiancé. She woke with a start. With it still being in the middle of the night, she looked up, eyes gazing around the room. For a quick second she thought she saw the shadow of the butler standing there in the room. She blinked and focused more on the spot but the image was gone. Did she just imagine him there?

She looked over to the night table to see a glass of water. Not remembering it being there before going to bed, she reached over and took a drink. She could remember always having a glass of water at her bedside when she lived in Canada and with that, she thought nothing of it.

However in the far darkness of her room, there was a set of eyes carefully watching her. The watcher had entered the room only to find she was having a bit of a restless sleep. Concerned, he remained until she sat up suddenly and looked in his direction. Swiftly, he moved himself from her sight and stood further away.

Once the glass was half drank, she replaced the glass back on the table and cuddled back into the warm blankets. The water helped calm her mind, allowing her mind to drift and go back to sleep once again. Her watcher carefully stepped out of the shadows, revealing his red eyes in the darkness. Being in her room was more for his own benefit than it was to simply just watch her.

Day in and day out, for several days, this continued. Still, the butler kept his distance and each night she'd have the nightmare. She thought she had seen the butler in her room yet again about a week later. But again he was gone. With each passing day, she would get Mey-Rin to help her, which was extremely irritating. The woman kept messing up and being too clumsy. It didn't help matters Vernon had not yet returned from Paris. She expected him to be gone for quite some time.

At one point, Sabrina began to wonder if Sebastian was sneaking into her room at night, and one night decided to get out and check to make sure he wasn't. She found the man in another room, asleep at a small desk, or so she thought. Candles were lit next to him. He was leaning on his arm, eyes were closed and his breathing steady.

It looked that he had fallen asleep doing some form of paperwork; perhaps it was the books of his master's company.

Putting down the candle at a nearby table, she quietly stepped over to the man. "Sebastian?" she called out quietly.

When the man didn't stir, she assumed he was in a deep sleep. Not wanting to disturb him, she turned away and walked over to grab her candle. With her back completely facing him, she didn't see a set of red eyes open and stare at her as she left the room. She had no idea what was really going on, nor the fact Sebastian had sensed her approach and pretended to be asleep, keeping his breathing even to give off the notion he was sleeping.

Since that night, Sabrina never got over the feeling of being watched at night and knew it had to be her imagination. He wasn't around, keeping his distance and she was actually missing him. It didn't help matters on the day, when Ciel informed Sabrina that he was going to be extremely busy as he was having a guest arrive from another country about matters dealing with his toy company.

Not questioning, Sabrina made herself scarce but managed to pump into all the hired help as they were making preparations for the evening's dinner. She had just happened upon them as Sebastian was scolding them for making a mess of the yard, shattering dishes, and even burnt the meal. She saw the look Sebastian was giving them and shivers went down her back. She had never seen the butler make such a face before. Not wanting to interrupt, she turned and left them alone.

That night she was given a simple dinner, alone, in the dining room and it reminded her how lonely she really was with no friends or family to help her. She had cried herself to sleep that night, not knowing the man who visited was trying to con Ciel out of more money and his trip to the manor was actually a trap. The next morning she had woken up to finding the large painting of Ciel's parents was missing from the grand staircase. Never did she question it though.

The rest of the month had passed by slowly except for one day when Sabrina had heard about Ciel's aunt and a few other guests were arriving. That day Ciel had a smile on his face, which sent shivers up Sabrina's spine. His smile had reminded her of the other guest he had in his home, but Ciel's was different in that it resembled one of a devilish imp. To keep Sabrina out of the affairs, Ciel had Sabrina spend the day away from him. It wasn't he didn't enjoy her company it was more on the matter he didn't want her to be taken advantage of and the people he often dealt with were the type to do that.

He loved his aunt, but she could often get too talkative for her own good and Lau with his little girlfriend pet… well he just didn't want Sabrina to be around either one. Of course there was also Sir Randall and the other two guests of his. All three men probably would have just made Sabrina feel uncomfortable. And then of course his fears were realized when one of his guests captured him and Sebastian made sure no one knew about it.

Getting tired of being in her room, Sabrina left and decided to speak with the hired help. She made sure to stay away from the areas Ciel and his guests would be. She was just rounding a corner when she saw Sebastian's back, holding a freshly baked pie. It smelt delicious. Her mind drifted from the pie when Mey-Rin came running with a note in hand but she tripped over her loose bootlaces, body slamming into his, knocking him to the floor. The pie was flipped up into the air.

Too busy watching the mishap happen, she completely missed the bullet that sailed through the window and would have got Sebastian right in the head if not for falling.

"Mey-Rin, the letter please," Sebastian stated simply, not fazed by their position. The pie landed back down on the plate as if it never went airborne.

"The letter…? Oh yes sir!" she cried out, blushing like mad.

Sabrina watched, focused on the female servant. Her hands clenched as she felt her blood boil. Seeing the servant on top of the handsome man, made her feel something she hadn't felt in a very long time. The servant was quick to remove herself and that alone upset Sabrina so much she retreated back to her room; never knowing Ciel had been kidnapped. She never learnt of it until she went to get her supper only to find Ciel and Sebastian returning. The boy had some cuts and bruises.

The night before Sabrina and Ciel were to meet with the queen, Sebastian hadn't been in her room for the first time in weeks. He was tending to some of his duties when a woman's scream rang out. Sebastian quickly grabbed the candelabra and made his way to Sabrina's room to find the woman sitting up in bed.

"Lady Sabrina are you alright?" the butler asked approaching the bed.

She was breathing heavily as her body shook like a leaf. One couldn't really tell through the extremely dim light in the room from the candelabra, but her face was pale as if she'd seen a ghost. Cold sweat poured down her face. This was the first time she ever had a dream like this.

"Edward!" she cried. Her eyes were open but it was as if she didn't know where she was. Terror filled her beautiful blue eyes, they were glazed over, indicating she wasn't in focus.

"My lady?" he called again, setting the candelabra on the table beside the bed. With his hands free, he rested one hand on her shoulder.

She screamed again as she jerked back. Her body moved as quickly as it could to get as far away from the touch as she could. However, her back slammed against the headboard of the bed, causing her to break from her horrid daze.

She looked up slowly. "Se...Sebastian..." she trembled, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his expression compassionate "I heard you scream."

"It's horrible," she muttered, shaking her head. "I'm completely alone. She killed the man I love and tried to kill me. It replays in my mind over and over." She gripped her head. "I'm so scared!"

Sitting on the bed beside her, he was still hesitant to do anything other than that. "It's all right you're safe... it was just a bad dream." The murder of her love was no dream, it was real but the dream had only amplified it more. She reeked of despair and fear. Cautiously he rubbed her back gently staying well in his limits out of respect.

Feeling his hand soothing her back, it reminded her of her childhood when her mother or father would do that for her when she had a bad dream. It had always soothed her mind from whatever nightmares she had. Relishing in the good memory of her parents, she began to calm down. As her mind relaxed a little, a sense of calming aura began to surround her and as she leaned closer to his, until finally her head leaned into his chest.

Her movement surprised Sebastian. When she moved closer, his hand wrapped comfortably around her back. The other remained at her side. "Would you like me to stay with you for a little while?" he offered.

She thought for a moment. "Please," she pleaded quietly, allowing her mind to continue calming down. With him in the room, she started to feel more at peace. She never realized how much she missed him, until that very moment. Throughout the past month, she did miss him but it wasn't the same as what she was feeling right then.

"I'm sorry," she replied in a quiet, sincere voice.

His crimson eyes fell on her. He knew what she was referring to. "You needn't apologize. It was wrong of me to do such a thing." Even to this day, he had no idea what possessed him to lose control like that. He did wonder what if he had kissed her. Would he have taken her soul right then or would he have just kissed her like a man with a woman?

"I know," she answered. "But I shouldn't have given you the cold shoulder for so long. Getting Mey-rin to draw my baths and help me with my hair and clothes has not been the most ideal plan. Keeping away from you, I was punishing myself..." Her eyes closed from the soothing efforts he was giving her, though it wasn't normally in his nature to do so.

The man quirked a brow. "Now why would you wish to punish yourself? You've done nothing wrong."

"You have no idea how hard it's been." Her eyes opened once more. "I swear, I think she's going to kill me with my own corset." Her mind was still heavily on the dream, but at least talking with the butler, helped. "When Lord Phantomhive requested me to not be around when that man came and then again when he had other guests, I never felt so lonely before in my life. Those were the hardest for me."

Sebastian chuckled on reflex. "Sadly, yes I can imagine. I certainly hope she didn't hurt you. Would you like my assistance again?"

A small blush tinged her cheeks. "Thank you," she answered. "I'd appreciate that."

She closed her eyes once again. For several moments, she was quiet. Her body suddenly stiffened as her eyes opened wide. "Oh god!" she gasped, lifting her head away from the man.

The butler curious "What is it? Is something wrong?" It didn't help he looked charming even in doing something as simple as asking a question.

Fear gripped her heart once again as she remembered that night like it was only hours ago. "That dream, it showed me something I had forgotten. She wasn't the only attacker!" She looked into his face. "There was a male." She closed her eyes as she trying to hone in the memory. "He was there in the background... laughing..." Tears sprung again. "He... he... he held a gun..."

Her eyes then flew open. "Oh god! Edward was shot in the head at the same time he was slashed in the back!"

Sebastian's eyes widened. They weren't aware Raelinn had a partner. Out of all their information there wasn't that. "Do you remember what he looked like?" He now wondered if there was anyway she could give him a clue to whom he was.

She shook her head. "I don't think so." She kept shaking her head. "He was too far and I only saw him a second as his body..." She snapped her head away, not wanting to bring up that particular memory again of her fiancé falling into her arms, lifeless and half mutilated.

Looking sympathetic again, he pulled her into a slight hug "It's alright..." Raelinn had a partner it would seem and he knew how to use a gun. This new piece of information was troubling, but at least they knew there was now a second person, who no doubt would probably be a demon and he was a gun slinger. However, there was something else for the butler to think about. Her despair had drawn him to her but too much despair would spoil his appetite. If he wanted her soul to smell richer, could he find a way to change that?

"Why can't I grieve in peace and not be reminded of that night!?" she yelled into his tail coat. "Why do I keep having these nightmares!? I hate it! I hate it! I just want to go back to where I was happy!"

Before she remembered a new piece to the complicated puzzle, the aura around her body was tantalizing sweet with relaxation. Sebastian was able to bring a calming peace around her, which meant she could become happy again. It's just she had a long road to get there.

"It will pass in time," Sebastian breathed gently. "You just have to give it time. You've experienced a traumatic event. I know at least for my master it was a few months before he began to feel better. But for now you have us to help you through it."

"You're all I have now," she sobbed quietly. "Damn..." she muttered. "I have to visit the queen in the morning and it's so hard for me to go back to sleep right now." She lifted her head. "I'm a mess and can't seem to sleep."

"Just try to relax. Can I get you anything?" Once she shook her head he gently fluffed her pillow before leaning her back to lay on it and made sure she was comfortable. Taking a better seat on the bed, he wrapped his arm around her, holding her, letting silence fall between them. He then began humming softly with what sounded like a lullaby.

Her ears listened to the soothing sound of his humming voice. The rhythm in his voice was instantly soothing and began to lull her body into a more comfortable feeling.

"That sounds really nice," she replied in a sudden tired voice as her eyes closed and continued to listen to the sound until her body gave into sleep.

While it did, Sebastian was able to smell her scent change once again from fear to content, adding more sweetness to her already rich smelling soul. A smirk spread across his face, smelling the sweet aroma. After a month of waiting, he was once again closer to his prize. The rest of the night Sabrina slept peacefully.


	7. Chapter 6 - Transfer of Ownership

_Author's Notes: Ash will be playing a role in the story but he will not be the Ash we know from the anime. He is NOT Angela. He's completely separate from Angela. In fact Angela does not play a part in the story so by means of the anime; Angela and the Queen killing Ciel's parents don't apply. The Queen herself is not manipulated, she is of proper age for the time period and looks the way she should look._

 **Chapter 6 Transfer of Ownership**

(July 25, 1888)

Waking again when the butler gently called her name. "My Lady, it's time to get up. Breakfast will be ready soon." The man stood to his full height and moved over to the curtains, opening them fully to let the morning light in. It was a beautiful morning, a perfect day to travel to Buckingham palace to announce the decision of what to do with her family's estate.

She gave a moan as sunlight shone on her face. Her head moved before eyes opening. "Morning already?" she asked, feeling a bit refreshed. She had slept better than she had since waking up in the hospital. She noticed his clothes were fresh, which meant he must have slipped out of bed when she was asleep last night, or so she thought. Seeing how he seemed so refreshed, reminded her she was going to need to bathe before getting dressed and going down for breakfast.

"I'm afraid so." Sebastian turned to her and smiled. "How did you sleep? Better I hope."

"I did. Thank you." She sat up and stretched. "I'm in need of a bath before going to breakfast."

"I've taken the liberty of drawing one for you. It's waiting for you when you're ready." The butler always thought ahead.

Sabrina gave a smirk, which didn't go unnoticed. "Thank you. I will go there right now." She stood from the bed, blushing as she walked by him. He was going to have to help her bathe like usual but at least it would be better than with Mey-rin.

Following behind her, he finished up with the preparations before blindfolding himself once more. Helping her wash like he did before, as if they had never had the time apart. When he bathed her this time, she still blushed brightly but it didn't seem to be as bad as at the beginning. Perhaps the month apart like they were actually did more good than harm.

"Sebastian, may I ask you something?" The sound of her voice interrupted the silence of the bathroom and quiet splashing of water when he would dip his hands. "In your opinion, do you think I made the right choice in giving temporary leadership to Lord Ciel?"

The butler hummed when she asked him. "But of course. That is what you want isn't it? I assure you, your father's company and estate are in good hands. My master is a bit more generous then he leads on. I'm sure if there's something you want he'll be open to suggestions."

"Well in reality what I want is to have the business myself, but that will never happen." She lowered her head down. "But with the options I have, I do believe Lord Ciel is the best choice. He's too young to marry right now, though he's the head of his household, and legally been given Earl-ship title. I don't even know if he's seeing anyone."

"He does have a betrothed assigned to him from before his parents were murdered. I'm afraid they don't always see eye to eye. But she is a sensible girl." Washing her hair gently as they talked. Wait did he just say murdered?

Suddenly Sabrina reached up and grasped his wrist, forcing him to stop washing her hair. "His parents were murdered?!" she exclaimed. "Is that why he seems so uncompassionate?"

"I believe so, sadly. He was a rather happy child. Their deaths seemed to have caused that change in him," the butler answered.

Taking note, she was amazed how smooth the man's skin was for being a servant of an Earl. Her fingers remained on his wrist a little longer than was necessary. It was as if she didn't want to let go. She never felt texture so smooth before from hired help, and it was part of that reason she was raised to wear gloves, so she wouldn't actually have to touch the servants.

Keeping his hand still, he could still feel her fingers on his wrist. His lips curved into a smile when he knew she wasn't looking. It was a surprise to him she would touch him so suddenly. Through working for the young Phantomhive child, he was able to learn all the ins and outs of being a servant of nobleman, including why many nobles acted and dressed the way they did. "Are you alright, my lady?" he asked after a moment a bit close to her ear. Acting like he didn't realize it.

Hearing his smooth voice in her ear, forced her to realize her hand was still on his wrist. "Oh!" she gasped, quickly snatching her hand like his skin was burning her. She blushed brightly, yet again. "Can you please hurry up so I can deal with the rest of the bath and get dressed?" She tried to hide her embarrassment by giving him a command.

Sebastian forced down a chuckle. "Of course. As you wish." Being sure her hair was fully wet, he picked up the shampoo and began to wash her hair again. He made quick work of it but still kept it comfortable. She seemed more conscious of his presence now.

Once she had finished her bath, the plug was pulled, draining the tub. She stood, keeping her back to him as she stretched over and picked up a towel. He held open the towel for her so she could slip into it. The entire time, he was still blindfolded. With her fully wrapped up, the two left the bathroom to get ready. He went straight to the wardrobe and pulled out her dress that had been cleaned from the first time she had seen the Queen.

Sabrina made her way to her bed, happy to be out of that room. She sat down on the bed, looking down at the hand that held his wrist. 'What was I thinking?' she thought. 'He had to have noticed but he acted like he didn't realize my hand was there.' Needing to get her undergarments on, she dropped her towel and quickly got her underwear on, being sure to wear one that was strapless.

She ignored what he was doing for the moment. Where her hair was wet, she wasn't going to be able to have her hair in the curls, so instead, she would need to have it pulled back in a bun like setting or perhaps a braid twisted up out of her face.

Placing her dress next to her. He could smell the aroma of her soul waver as she thought. "Let me know when you're ready and I'll help you," the man said with a pleasant smile, not at all suspicious to the untrained eye.

Turning away from him, she leaned against her four-poster canopy bed all carved elements of quite outstanding quality. The open work pierced supports under the canopy with scrollwork and pleats; the headboard had the Phantomhive crest. All around the top of the canopy had a valance, which had a thick red curtain, tied back on the support posts at the head of the bed. The bedding, valance and curtain all matched together.

"Do you know how to do braids?" she asked, as she kept her eyes completely closed while he did her corset and helped her with her dress. She literally wasn't used to such fine dressing.

"Of course. Is that what you would like?" The man asked. Tying the corset securely without hurting her it was very different from Mey rin's help. Putting on the dress he secured the back before finally removing the blindfold to reveal those crimson eyes once more. "There, all done."

Once she was dressed and no longer was exposed to his hands. She turned to face him, now able to see his full handsome features.

He gave her a quick look over, marvelling how she looked. The ice blue off the shoulder dress was beautiful on her. The sleeves were puffy with lace on the top and bottom of the sleeves and even around the collar. "Yes. You could twist it up around my head like a crown."

The butler agreed, having her sit down in a chair while he stood behind her. Getting to work, he first brushed her hair, being sure to not pull too much on the tangles. He was always careful, and it felt comfortable as he arranged it. Not pulling on the auburn locks. Each time he did her hair, he would grin, able to tell she greatly enjoyed it. He could tell she would close her eyes and relax. After a few minutes, he pulled out something and pulled it around her head, which matched her dress, keeping a few tendrils of hair falling over her cheeks. Finished, he handed her a mirror. "Is this to your liking?"

She looked into the mirror and turning her head back and forth. "Amazing. That is good. Now I suppose you should see to your master before he has a fit or something." She slowly stood and faced the man. "Sebastian, thank you for staying with me last night until I fell asleep."

She was completely wrong on that. The man never left her room the entire night, other than to start breakfast and get his master up then returned to her room.

"It was no trouble at all." his expression matched perfectly with what he said, a practiced skill. He gave a slight bow. "I'll see you down at breakfast." The look in his eye was that of intent, but almost looked like a twinkle. The man excused himself from the room as he went to tend to his master's needs.

For several minutes, Sabrina remained where she was, admiring the butler's handy work with her hair. She had to admit he was extremely good in what he did. Knowing she couldn't sit around all day, she stood and made her way out of the room, taking her time heading to the dining room. She entered the dinning room as if she belonged in the household. "Good morning," she greeted, seeing Ciel and Sebastian were already there.

"Good morning," Ciel greeted. Upon seeing her looks, it was easy to see Sebastian helped her dress this time. Did that mean the two made up? "Judging by the smile on his face you made up with Sebastian," the boy said rather boldly. Looking down at his teacup as he took a sip, noting the look of surprise on the butler's face, which looked rather cute.

He then chuckled under his breath "So you've noticed."

Glancing up to the man at his side, Ciel replied, "I'm not stupid. I've known you long enough."

Sabrina remained quiet though lightly blushed in how quickly the young pre-teen noticed her appearance. "Yes. Well I had a bad dream and he was there. I remembered something about that horrid day. Not sure if Sebastian told you yet or not."

Ciel glanced up from his cup. "Oh? And what might that be?" It was obvious Sebastian hadn't had time to inform him yet.

Her eyes closed. "Sebastian, please tell him. I really don't feel like going through it again."

Sebastian nodded. Leaning close to his master's ear, he brought up his hand whispering into it.

Half expecting to hear the smooth talking butler speak in what she told him, she braced herself for the words to be spoken. When they never came, she opened her eyes to see the man leaning over to the Earl's ear, whispering. Surprised and yet happy, she gave a sigh of relief and waited.

The Earl immediately looked shocked and irritated. "What?! You're serious?" Though he knew his butler never lied to him. Pressing his fingers to his forehead having put down the cup. "This is troubling news indeed..."

"I'm sorry if this is going to be a hindrance..." she apologized. "But I guess it's better to be prepared then not."

"Quite the contrary, this will help with the investigation. As you said it's better to know and be prepared for it. It's just a surprise since we haven't had any information regarding this new partner of hers... apparently she hid him well." Glancing up to the tall butler, "Sebastian, I want you to contact Vernon. Make sure he is aware of this since he's also been to the colonies. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Yes, my young lord," Sebastian bowed. Walking over to Sabrina, he held out the chair for her, allowing her to take a seat. He then excused himself to make a quick call, making sure the two had everything they needed before he left.

Knowing it wasn't her business, though she was curious. She began to eat her breakfast, which was different from her host's breakfast. No doubt it was something sweet again, as usual.

After a few moments Sebastian returned. "It would seem Vernon is away from his desk at the moment. I'm not surprised though it is early. I'll try again in a few hours."

"Excuse me?" she asked, putting her fork down. "What's that supposed to mean? Early for what?" This confused her greatly.

Sebastian just smiled as he explained. "You see Vernon has a habit of going to the church early in the morning. He rather enjoys listening to the choir. An old habit I suppose."

"Oh..." Sabrina gave a slight shrug. "I suppose that can happen. There are people who do go to church through the week to pray and to listen to the morning choir. In fact there is more than just the Christian religion. Some religions do have church more than just Sunday."

Sebastian nodded. "The cathedral there seems to be his favorite. It reminds him a bit of his past."

Remembering, Sabrina had noted whenever she had seen Vernon;] he always wore that same silver cross around his neck over his gabot. The pendant looked old and she passed it off as being a family heirloom or something.

"In any event I don't think there's anything to worry about," the butler finished. Turning away, he began tending to other needs in the room as they ate.

When breakfast was done and dealt with, it was time to travel to Buckingham Palace. Sebastian went and got the carriage ready. When he pulled it up front of the house, he opened the door and allowed his master in first. Sabrina was next to enter, and as proper, she held out her hand for him to take, helping her into the carriage. He then climbed in the main seat and was quick to command the horses to move forward.

"I'm a little nervous," she finally said as they drove through the city towards the palace.

"What's to be nervous about?" The boy asked. Which was a genuine question. "Everything will still be yours."

"I know and again thank you for doing this for me. Right now, my life is too hectic to really do much. I'm just more nervous that her majesty will not accept you as the head of my estate, where as you're her 'watchdog'." She gave a sigh as she noticed the buildings were getting further apart.

"I don't see why not. I am one of her most trusted. There shouldn't be any problem." Letting silence fall between them for a moment, before the young earl spoke again, still looking out the window. "I know it's hard for you now... but you shouldn't give up on living your life as they would have wanted you to..."

She looked to the boy. "The company has been in the family for a long time. The jewelry the Queen of England wears and those of her children all came from the family company. It's why the company is important to me and why I'm a noblewoman."

Looking to her now "Yes, I am aware. But is that your reason to live? No matter how small you need to find your purpose and grab hold of it...let nothing stand in your way." From the sound of what he told her, was as if he had said the same thing to himself, perhaps many times.

"No, I don't want that to be the only thing to live for. I want to someday be a mother and carry on my family's legacy." From outside the windows, it could be seen they were starting to approach the gates to the castle.

Glancing out the window to see they would be arriving soon. "Perhaps that then. Once you are ready that is."

Pulling up to the castle once more the carriage came to a stop; Sebastian stepped down and opened the door to the carriage. Ciel was the first to exit, followed by Sabrina. Her hand in Sebastian's, helping her to the ground. At the entrance to the palace, a couple guards waited. Ceil taking the lead; he stepped up to the guards, announcing his arrival to speak with her majesty. Sebastian was allowed to enter since his master was now there. Together the guard escorted them to the Queen.

There before them when they entered the throne room, was the Queen and a tall man with silver/white hair standing beside her. He wore a white and purple suit, which matched his hair.

"May I present to you, Lady Sabrina Parker and Earl Ciel Phantomhive with his butler," a guard announced.

A smile appeared on the old woman's face. "Ah, Earl Ciel what brings you here?"

Ciel bowed out of respect before he spoke. "Your majesty. Last month, my house guest sought an audience with you in regards to her family estate."

Queen Victoria nodded. "I do remember, yes. It was decreed for Lady Sabrina to either marry or to temporarily give up claim to the family estate until she were to marry. She was to return in a month's time with the decision."

"Exactly so," Ciel continued. "I have come to take ownership of the Parker Jewellery Company and estate temporarily."

The queen and her butler Ash seemed surprised by this. "Is this true, Lady Sabrina?"

"Yes, your majesty," Sabrina answered. "I took your options very seriously. As I mentioned a month ago, I am staying with Lord Phantomhive. He is an Earl and that is, with all due respect, what you did ask of me. Either marry or ask an Earl to take over."

The older woman gave a small smile. "Earl Ciel, you are willing to hand over the rights if the day was to come Lady Sabrina is to marry?"

Ciel nodded "That was the agreement yes." The boy was serious as always but respectful.

The old woman gave another smile. "That is good to hear." She looked to her butler. "Ash, please have this recorded."

"Yes, your majesty."

"I hereby state as of this date, July 25, 1888, Lady Sabrina Parker will have her estate and holdings placed into the hands of Earl Phantomhive until the day she marries, which is when the Earl will relinquish his holdings to the husband of Lady Sabrina."

"It will be done," Ash responded.

"Thank you, your majesty," Sabrina curtsied.

Ash stepped away from the throne, walking over to the three. "We will need time to draw up the necessary papers. If you'll wait in the next room, I'll return shortly with the paperwork." The white haired man told the group. Waving his hand towards a door off to the side of the throne room, he escorted them himself to a waiting room before he left to write the letter and get the queen's seal.

The three entered a room, which already had a pot of tea steaming and a couple cups as well as some other refreshments. The room was small with a small sofa and two cushion chairs facing a fireplace.

Sabrina walked over to the sofa and carefully took a seat. "I can't believe it was that quick. You know I never thought in my life I would ever meet our great Queen."

"When you know the right people anything is possible," Sebastian remarked with a smile "Isn't that right young master?" His expression was a tad cocky.

"I suppose," the boy answered, playing it off as he took a seat as well, but in one of the chairs.

The butler made his way over to the teapot inspecting it. "It appears to be an herbal blend would you care for some?" He asked his master and Sabrina.

"Perhaps just a bit." Ciel answered. His butler poured a cup of tea before handing it over to his young lord. He then turned to Sabrina.

"Yes, thank you. I need something to calm my nerves. I'm glad to have met her majesty, but I'm not used to having to be this formal." She rested her hands in her lap, trying to prevent herself from fidgeting. Unlike her normal white gloves, she was wearing gloves to the elbows, which matched her dress. She leaned her head back a moment before looking to Ciel. "Do you know how long it will take for the papers to be drawn?"

Sebastian poured her a cup as well and handed it to her. Being a loyal servant, he was sure to remain quiet as he did what was asked of him. He could tell she was trying to hide her nervousness within the folds of her gown.

"I'm not positive. It could be anywhere from several minutes to an hour, which explains the tea and refreshments. They wish to keep us comfortable."

Taking the tea, she took a sip. "I guess we can just relax a little, or try to." She looked over to where the teapot was and saw something. "Sebastian, what is that beside the teapot?"

Sebastian glanced to where she was looking. Smiling again he picked a tray of snacks up as a server would. "It appears to be left for guests. There are a variety of pastries and cookies." Offering her some before doing the same for his master who decided against it for now.

Sabrina took one and savoured the taste of biting into it, not paying attention if she drew the attention of the demon. "Hmmm... At least they want us to be comfortable."

The butler glanced to her, but being very discreet about it. He was good at that. Watching her was a definite change than to always keep his eyes peeled to his young master. When he first met the boy, Ciel was considered more of a brat, but over the years it wasn't so bad. Though there was moments the young Earl would lapse and show his childishness when he didn't get his own way. Setting the tray down, Sebastian remained standing as he often did and continued to wonder how he could take the sweet smelling aura around Sabrina and make it even sweeter.

For an hour the three waited. Ciel wasn't much for conversation, which disturbed Sabrina but there wasn't anything she could do about it. It was much of a relief to both the Earl and Sabrina when Ash entered.

"I apologize for the delay," Ash began. "Her majesty has drawn up this letter with her seal of approval." The man handed the letter to Ciel. "I do believe everything is in order. You may use this to gain access to everything within the estate, including Parker manor."

The three thanked the man who then bowed and returned to his duties. Ciel put the paperwork in the inside pocket of his coat before looking to his house guest. "Where to now?" he asked Sabrina which surprised her. "Shall we visit your families estate? I imagine you'll wish to see what condition its in. As well as your families company."

"Yes, that would be lovely," she smiled. Happy to be leaving the palace and to finally see her father's company, which had been in his family for centuries.


	8. Chapter 7 - Lurking Dangers

**Chapter 7 – Lurking Dangers**

(July 25, 1888)

With the decision to leave Buckingham palace, which was Ciel's idea, surprising the young woman, the group was actually going to see where Sabrina was born. No doubt there'd be photographs and paintings she had never seen before. She had seen images of her home, but only after living in Canada. The idea of stepping into her family home was actually a dream come true. It gave her a feeling of warmth, and for the moment, distracted her away from her grief.

Ash escorted the group out of the waiting room and continued until reaching the entrance to the palace. He gave the three a bow. "I wish you well."

"Thank you," Ciel stated, giving a nod.

Sebastian made his way over to the carriage, opening it, and waited until his master entered. He securely grasped Sabrina's hand and helped her in before climbing up to the top of the carriage. With one snap to the reigns, the horses started their trot towards the gates that would lead back to the city.

Departing from the queen's palace, they made they're way to the address on the slip of paper. Though it was a location they've never been to, Sebastian seemed to know where he was going due to his skills as a butler. Before long they approached the estate.

Sebastian opened the door to the carriage allowing Ciel and Sabrina to step out. As Sabrina stepped down, the house bedazzled her. Sebastian had to keep a firm grasp on her hand to prevent her from tripping over her skirt. The gown was too perfect for her for it to get ruined. The maintenance of the place was well kept but it was easy to see, no one really lived there.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

Sebastian never let her hand go, even after she was fully on the ground. Reluctantly, he did release it when Ciel gave him an odd look of 'what are you doing?' With his hand free, he closed the door as she stepped away from him, not paying much attention.

"Seems they have been keeping up on the maintenance," Sebastian spoke up, getting her attention as he stepped up beside her. "Shall we take a look around?"

Sabrina was in so much awe her eyes sparkled with life. She was seeing her birth home. "I was born here," she whispered. "What are we going to do with the place though? This is too large for me to live in alone and this temporarily belongs to you."

The man smiled, seeing her amused. Much like a child when given a new toy. "You still have time. I'm sure my master wishes for you to stay with us until your troubles are all settled." Sebastian told her, though she wasn't fully listening as she was taking in the sights.

Ciel looked to her. He too was amused by her bewilderment. "Indeed. You will remain in my care for awhile longer." He knew Raelinn was waiting in the shadows. Waiting for a perfect time to strike. He couldn't leave her alone for too long.

Sebastian stepped away from the two, making his way towards the main entrance.

"Come. Let us go and see the inside," Ciel stated as he made his way to the entrance, making her realize she had to move.

Entering the manor, they looked around the rooms. Some portraits were still hanging of when the family lived there. There were signs where portraits had been removed; no doubt those were taken to Canada. Soon the two came up on a painting of her parents wedding, and beside it was her mother holding a baby.

"Mother. Father." Sabrina looked at the paintings. "I've never seen these before. Mother was so beautiful in her wedding dress." However, her eyes were on the painting with her mother holding an infant, which she had no doubt was her.

"They're lovely... truly exquisite work." The man spoke again, his master the quiet observer. He could see exactly where Sabrina acquired her beautiful looks. "I imagine they couldn't bring them due to fear of having damaged on the cargo ship."

"Yes. And since the other family members died a few years back..." Sabrina added. "It would be tough to deal with this since no one knew what to do with the property. They couldn't until the Lord of the manor stated claim, which is now in your hands until I marry." She really didn't like the idea of anyone owning her property, but having Ciel as the Lord of the Parker estate, she knew it would be well taken care of.

"Be rest assured, I will take good care of the property," Ciel answered, feeling slightly uneasy. However, he wasn't the only one. Sebastian too was getting an uneasy feeling and every few minutes his red eyes would dart around, making sure they were the only ones around.

"Why don't we see what else there is?" Sebastian suggested, feeling as if something, or someone, was also in the house.

With a silent nod, Sabrina turned away and moved away from the portraits to see what else the house had in store. They toured around the manor, each room decorated beautifully. Some of her parents' possessions was obviously missing, indicating they had taken them to Canada. Ciel began to ponder if it was going to be possible to acquire them back.

"This place is so amazing. I would love to be able to stay here sometime, but I suppose that won't happen will it?" she inquired.

"Perhaps one day," Ciel spoke looking around. This place would work perfect as a good retreat if one owned two homes.

Once touring the manor was done, they retreated to the backyard. Going out to the garden, it was almost as beautiful as the one at Phantomhive manor, except not as well kept. Besides, the gardener couldn't hold a candle to Sebastian's work.

"Oh dear," Sabrina replied. "This is lovely but unfortunately I can see it needs some work. Guess they didn't bother to keep up with the garden since it's not visible." Tall shrubs surrounded all around the yard, giving the property privacy.

Glancing around, the butler was struck with an idea. The gardens needed attending to and he could only think of one person who could do the job, however he would keep it a surprise. He had no doubt surprising her would help spice up her aura.

Just like in the house, Ciel felt a shiver go up his spine as if something was watching them and it really unnerved him. He would have Sebastian check it out, but he didn't want to worry Sabrina. Perhaps later that night he could send Sebastian to find out. Whatever it was that was bothering him, he wanted to be sure Sabrina didn't get wind of it. She had already been through a lot.

"Why don't we visit your father's store next?" Ciel suggested. "It's important that businesses are kept an eye on to make sure everything is in proper order."

Sabrina turned to the Earl. "That's right! I know in Canada, it's been thriving. There are boutiques here in England, France, United States and Canada." She turned towards Sebastian. "I think we've seen enough of my birth home. Let's go and see the company."

Sebastian gave a humble bow, bringing a hand up to his chest. "Of course milady."

Heading back through the house, the three made their way to the carriage and left the home. It took a bit to get back into the city once more, heading to the street Highspect Jewellers was located. Soon they pulled up on a lovely shop with jewelry sparkling in the window.

Getting out like before, Sabrina looked at the pieces shimmering in the window. "Oh wow, just like the ones from home. This is simply amazing." She now couldn't wait to meet the shopkeepers. This was going to be interesting to introduce the shopkeepers to their owners.

Sebastian opened the door for the two to enter. They looked around at the lovely pieces, all shimmering with jewels of all colors. Not long after the shopkeeper greeted them.

"May I help you with something?" the nice man asked.

"Yes, I am Earl Phantomhive and this is Lady Sabrina Parker, daughter of the late Earl Henry Parker," Ciel getting right down to it.

"Oh Lady Sabrina, welcome! I haven't seen you since you were a baby," the man greeted.

Sabrina blinked; surprised someone would actually recognize her. "You did?" she asked. "So you knew my parents?" This completely intrigued her.

Sebastian could sense her aura changing and his eyes lit up. 'Such a delicious aroma. Her soul is so sweet smelling, I can taste it.' Being the type of man he was, he was able to pretend her sweet smell wasn't bothering him at all.

"Of course. Your father was a good man. Kept us well paid and off the streets. What brings you home after all this time?"

Her head lowered. "My parents died three years ago and I just recently lost my fiancé, so I came home to start over." She lifted her head back up.

The man's look was sympathetic. "I'm sorry to hear of your loss."

Ciel stepped forward. "I currently now hold ownership of everything dealing with the Parker estate." He pulled out the papers to show he spoke the truth. "I have the Queen's seal of approval."

Looking it over, the clerk gave the boy a smile. "Very good. Well then shall I give you both a tour?"

"Please," Sabrina nodded. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you all have." In the back of her mind, she knew between her and Ciel, they were going to need to send word of the change of ownership to the Canadian and American shops that held her family name. It wasn't going to take much to send word to the other countries, which had the stores.

Guiding the small group into the back he began showing them where they ordered the materials, followed by where they receive shipments. In time they were shown the room where they would mold the raw materials into jewellery as well as where they stored everything. During which Ciel glared at one worker when he suddenly startled him, pointing his cane directly at him. They weren't sure what the Earl was doing, until the worker dropped some jewellery he was hiding in his pocket. Nothing more than a petty thief, but still no one unskilled would have seen him take it.

The young boy smirked. "Stealing is illegal," the Earl said in a very cocky tone.

The moment Ciel opened his mouth; Sabrina whipped her head to see what he was talking about.

The young male worker, seeing he was caught, suddenly bolted and ran past Ciel. When he reached Sabrina, she was partially blocking the path. He brought out his hands and pushed her out of the way.

"Ah!" she jerked as she toppled over, only to be saved by Sebastian. He wrapped one arm around her waist as the other grasped her shoulder.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so," she gasped, grateful Sebastian was able to catch her. She didn't even think he was that close to her.

He helped her to stand upright, making sure she was all right once she was steady on her feet.

In the mean time the thief managed to get out of the shop, getting away. Ciel looked to his butler with a neutral expression. "Sebastian."

Looking to his master, Sebastian already understood the order. "Yes my Lord."

In seconds Sebastian was out of the shop and heading in the direction the employee left.

Sabrina was a bit confused by the butler and his master's unspoken order, and the next moment the tall man excused himself. She was a bit stunned for several seconds.

"Come on," Ciel commanded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the front of the store. The movement brought her out of her trance and she was able to pick up her feet and follow the boy out into the street.

It didn't take Sebastian long to catch up to the thief, reaching out he grabbed the young man by the collar of his shirt. "It's not very nice to push a lady," replied the butler.

"H…how did you move so fast?" the man trembled.

"It's a gift," Sebastian answered with a grin.

By the time Ciel, Sabrina, and the shopkeeper rushed out of the building and caught up to them, Sebastian had the man dangling upside down from a lamppost. Sebastian was smiling as jewelry fell from the soon to be ex-employee's coat. "The thief has been caught master," he stated humbly. The clerk was in awe.

"Someone get me down!" yelled the thief.

"Oh my!" Sabrina gasped.

"Charles, you're fired!" the shopkeeper announced after getting over his astonishment.

It didn't take long for the yard to get there with the commotion. Once enough officers were under the robber Sebastian let go. "He's all yours."

"You again!" They heard another voice call, which came from the police commissioner.

Ciel gave a fake smile. "Sir Randal I believe you're slipping. Unable to catch a common jewel thief?"

The man scowled. "This is police business, you have no authority here."

"Oh but I do," Ciel stated, showing the papers. "I have current control over Highspect Jewellers."

Sebastian jumped down from the lamppost and collected the stolen jewelry, bringing them back to the clerk before returning to his master's side.

The commissioner scoffed, he hated to admit it but Ciel was right. He did have the authority.

Knowing her place, Sabrina stood back and listened, waiting until everything was completed. Being left on the sidelines like she wasn't there annoyed her to great lengths, but that was how society was, even for those with high power. Of course for her, she was nothing except a woman who would give birth someday to the next generation to lead her family's legacy.

The Scotland Yard apprehended the thief quickly and carried him away.

"Good work Sebastian," Ciel said. It was rare he would praise his butler for a job well done.

"You're too kind," the butler smirked. Turning to the others. "I apologize for the rude interruption. Shall we continue?"

"You were fast," Sabrina commented. "You weren't even out of the building like 30 seconds and you already had him. I don't understand. Are you more than just a butler?"

"No, my Lady. I'm just one 'hell' of a butler," he answered in a teasing voice.

"Would you like to see anything more?" the shopkeeper asked to Ciel.

"I think that will be all for now." Ciel glanced to Sabrina. "Is there anything else? This is still your company too."

Sabrina frowned as the butler dodged her question. Knowing she was being addressed, she turned to the boy. "No. I think I'm ready to head home. It's probably nearing on lunch by now anyway and we haven't eaten anything since leaving Buckingham Palace."

The boy nodded, saying good-bye to the clerk who thanked them again for catching the thief. Getting back in the carriage, they traveled back to the manor.

Helping them out of the carriage, Sebastian began, "I'll get the meal prepared right away. Is there anything you prefer?"

"Anything is fine," Ciel answered.

"I agree," Sabrina answered. "I'm in no mood to be picky right now. I'm hungry and would like to relax. Today has been quite tiring. Lord Ciel, would you mind if we had our lunch out on the terrace?"

"Not at all," the boy agreed, not caring either way. "Sabrina, please. You may call me by my given name. You may be a guest in my house, but we are now partners to your family estate."

"Oh. Ok," she replied, taken aback by his suggestion. "Ciel."

"Better," the boy half smiled.

"Lunch will be out shortly." Sebastian smiled, going inside to prepare the meal. Making his way to the kitchen, his thoughts travelled to his friend. Stopping by the phone, he decided to try and call his friend the human way. If he had to he would use some of his speed with making the meal, but for now this was important. To his surprise the phone kept ringing. No one answered it, which he found odd. Hanging up, he casually thought of it as nothing and began the meal. In the meantime, Ciel and Sabrina made their way to the terrace and took a seat to wait.

It didn't take Sebastian long to start preparing lunch, using his speed to get it done faster. He soon stopped in mid swing of the knife as a familiar smell assaulted his senses, and one he hadn't smelt in years. His eyes widened. Putting down the knife, he wiped his hands on his apron before removing the material. Going to the door leading outside, he opened it revealing to him a horrifying surprise.

There before him was Vernon, leaning against the doorframe and he looked like hell. He was still conscious clutching his chest over his vest, causing his breathing to be laboured. The smell was coming from under his hand.

"S-Sebastian..." the blonde man breathed. Normally a demon's wounds would heal quickly by themselves, but something was stopping it.

The butler was shocked to see his friend in such a condition. "What happened to you?" he asked, alert. This was not a good sign. "My master and Lady Sabrina are out on the terrace." He was suggesting for his friend to explain quickly before his master got suspicious of his tardiness.

"Raelinn... Has a new partner..." the man managed to get out. "He managed to shoot me..." Removing his hand, there was a bullet wound going through his clothes, leading straight to his heart. He looked like he was about to collapse at any minute. He could feel the metal object in his chest.

Sebastian wasn't sure what to say. This was most unexpected. "We need to get that bullet out, so you can heal. Lady Sabrina can not know you're here, but I must inform my master."

There would be time, he hoped, to tell his friend he had been trying to contact him since last night on the matter. At least now it was 100% confirmed. Raelinn had a male partner.

"Come, let's get you on the table." Taking his friend by the arm, he was able to walk to the table. It was easy to see the man was heavily in pain, but he was still able to get his body to move.

* * *

Out on the terrace, Ciel began to wonder what was taking Sebastian so long. He knew the demon would have to make something, but it shouldn't take that long to make it, especially for a demon with immense super speed. He had a bad feeling on the delay.

"Sabrina, I'm going to see what is taking Sebastian so long. Why don't you stay here?"

"Ok." Sabrina was enjoying the view of the terrace.

Ciel stood and made his way inside the manor, hoping Sabrina would listen and remain where she was. He travelled through the halls to the kitchen. It wasn't often he would enter the kitchen, but on rare occasions he did. "What is going on in here?" he asked, as he opened the door to the room.

"My Lord," Sebastian stated. "I apologize for lunch being late. Vernon has just arrived, with a bullet wound to the heart, which seems to be preventing him from healing. I need to remove it immediately."

He didn't need to point out the obvious about Sabrina was not to be involved in the matter, though in reality she was knee deep involved, thanks to Vernon interfering with Raelinn's play time when she killed her fiancé.

Ciel sighed softly. "Very well... do be quick about it. I expect an explanation afterwards." Turning from the two men, he started to leave but looked over his shoulder. "I shall stall her for as long as I can."

"Thank you sir." Sebastian thanked. The young boy left the room allowing him to tend to Vernon.

Getting to work, he was quick to remove the blonde's coat. He undid the shirt, exposing the bullet wound. It was a clean shot and the bullet was buried deep. How he managed to get the upper hand over Vernon was a wonder.

Having to get a set of long thin pliers, he inserted them into Vernon. Gripping the metal object, he began to pull it out. Vernon clenched his eyes shut as he clutched the table tightly. In his weakened state he wouldn't be able to damage the woodwork from doing that. Though the pain was excruciating, he didn't want to alert the humans.

A few seconds felt like several minutes, when finally the bullet was out. Looking to be the ammo of a six-shooter. Vernon took a few deep breaths as his demonic powers finally started to react, closing the wound.

"There, that should do it," Sebastian answered as he took the bullet over to the sink, where he grabbed a bowl and tossed the metal piece into it before running water into the bowl. "I tried to call you last night and then again this morning. Lady Sabrina remembered something about her attack. She recalls seeing someone else there, holding a gun. It would seem your attacker and hers is one and the same. My question is what would Raelinn be doing with a partner? No demon ever had one before. Why now?" Sebastian made his way back over to his friend.

"He's not just her partner. He's a new demon... one we weren't aware of. He looks nothing like anyone from Europe. He's a skilled shot when it comes to a gun. The fact that Raelinn would even let another demon get close to her says something... She's either using him or they're more then just partners. Either way he does her dirty work."

"Which puts Lady Sabrina in even more danger. From her being rescued, Raelinn is probably on the prowl wanting to finish the job. However, her soul is full of despair. Any demon would be after her now." She was too mouth watering for Sebastian to allow any other demon to take her soul.

"That's true... The fact that I was even able to get away suggests they believe I'm dead or dying. Luckily that's not the case. But both of them are here in England now and they're waiting... we need a plan." Vernon was concerned for not only his friend and Sabrina but also everyone in the house. When the day came when the two would come for her, it would be a battle like no other. "From what I could gather his name is Adrian. And she refers to him as 'cowboy'. Come to think of it, he did look similar to the people that have settled in America, out west."

"I see. That isn't a good sign. Lady Sabrina may know more on the American culture. Her company has a few stores there." He turned back to continue on making lunch for his master and Sabrina. "My master has been given leadership of the company."

Vernon sat up and began to button his shirt back up. The longer he sat there the more he began to heal, though he could still feel the hole in his heart. That would take longer to heal. Looking down at the white shirt, it still had the hole and the red stain from his blood. He frowned. "Could I possibly borrow a shirt? I wouldn't want Sabrina to worry with the sight of my blood."

"Oh, no. Can not have that, now can we? She has no idea you or I are demons and it's best to keep it that way, at least for a bit longer anyway." Sebastian pointed towards a door. "My room is there. Please be careful. The closet is large and I don't wish for my master to find out what I have in there."

Vernon nodded making his way from the room, leaving behind his coat. He walked over to said closed door and opened it, entering Sebastian's room, which he hardly ever used, but was there for appearances. Going over to the closet, he carefully opened the door only to be pounced on... Surprised to find a cat had jumped out. The creature was purring and rubbing on him.

Vernon chuckled. "Old habits die-hard I suppose." he said. Taking a shirt, he pet the small creature's head before reluctantly putting it back in the wardrobe where he found it. Gently he peeled his ruined shirt off, disposing of it before putting on the clean one. He buttoned the buttons before returning. Sebastian was just finishing up on making lunch when Vernon returned.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you," Sebastian replied as he set two plates on a wheeling cart, with a fresh hot pot of tea and two cups.

"Not at all," Vernon answered knowing exactly what he was referring to. Cracking a small smile, he put back on his vest and coat. "I won't tell a soul." The man making a small joke. Sebastian knew his friend was trustworthy. He was one of the only demons that didn't try to steal his meal from him.

"Since you're here and need to heal, shall you accompany me to the terrace to visit with Lady Sabrina. I know she has missed you terribly." Being a demon, it wasn't hard to notice when a human missed someone. "She would make a delicious meal," Sebastian added as he began to wheel the cart into the next room where it would lead to the terrace.

Vernon nodded, following his friend. "So it would seem. Are you planning on doing anything about it?" He asked a genuine question. He had a hint of an idea of what Sebastian may be thinking. And as his best friend and a fellow demon he didn't hold those desires against him.

Sebastian gave a small smile. "It's very tempting. Her sadness from the loss of her fiancé has given her a very delicious smell. However, she does seem to pull further and further into despair. She needs a reason to continue on." He paused a moment. "Is it possible to have two contracts? Perhaps I could make her my master as well."

"I believe so. I've heard of some that have two. However, it can be harder to protect both, I imagine it can be rewarding." Vernon answered. He did not have a contract himself but he had been around. "It's when she finds the will to live when it will become dangerous for her. It will add the final spice to her soul."

Sebastian licked his lips. "That it will. A month ago, she was nearly too tempting. I was so overwhelmed I nearly kissed her, which as you know, would take her soul. Of course that was the day you arrived and then left."

Listening to his friend, this was surprising. Of all the years he's known Sebastian he's rarely seen him lose control. Well that explained why she was giving the butler the cold shoulder that day. "I see... so that's why she was upset with you. I hope you two are talking again."

Vernon was usually able to suppress his hunger, most likely due to his kind heart. If Sebastian didn't know better he'd say he was human, a saint even.

"We did, last night." He smiled once again. "She woke from a terrible nightmare where she dreamt of that night. Once calmed, she apologized for keeping me at a distance and asked me to stay with her." He chuckled a little. "It was the first time I felt her aura change into something of contentment. She even allowed me to help her get ready this morning." He paused a moment. "My desire for her soul continues to grow, but in her condition right now, I do not believe it is wise to speak of who we truly are."

Vernon nodded in agreement. "That would be best. Our race is often considered a 'fragile topic' when it comes to humans." No one knew better than Vernon exactly how far a human's fear went, as his first and only love broke his heart.

Meanwhile, Ciel returned to the terrace where Sabrina waited. "My apologies. Sebastian will be a bit delayed. Seems some of the other servants had a hand in it." It was a small lie, but it sometimes was the truth at times. She knew a bit with how incompetent the other servants were.

"Oh, well I hope everything is alright," she answered.

"I'm sure it is," Ciel replied, doing whatever he could to keep her distracted while Sebastian dealt with Vernon.


	9. Chapter 8 - Unsatisfied Desires

**Chapter 8 - Unsatisfied Desires**

(July 25, 1888)

Arriving on the terrace with lunch, Sebastian and Vernon could see Ciel and Sabrina were chatting casually. Sebastian was grateful his young master was able to keep the young woman's attention diverted, and he wasn't the only one. Vernon was grateful, but for him it was more than that. There was also a sense of relief. He chose well into having her travel there to London, but he didn't count on her being followed. He was sure she would be dead by now if she hadn't left Ottawa. Of course it didn't help her matters when it came to her fiancé's family. He didn't trust them.

"Good afternoon Lady Sabrina. Earl Phantomhive," Vernon greeted, as if he had just seen them both for the first time that day. A very slight smile formed on his lips. It was rare to see the man smile, but when he did, the most he gave was a slight one that barely looked like it.

Sabrina turned to see Vernon walk out beside the butler. "Vernon!" she gasped. "I'm surprised to see you."

"Yes," Sebastian stated. "As you can see, he is the reason I was detained with your lunch."

She smiled. "I guess now you know why he wouldn't answer his phone. He was on his way here."

"I apologize for delaying lunch. I hope I haven't caused you any inconvenience. My traveling schedule can be a bit unpredictable... at times," Vernon said politely.

"Nonsense," Sabrina answered. "Knowing that you're here and you're the reason lunch is late, is alright. Oh you haven't heard the news yet have you?"

Sebastian went over and poured both his human companions some tea.

"News?" Vernon asked curiously as he took a seat. You could hardly tell he was ever wounded by how he acted.

"Last month while you were here, you heard my bad news about what would happen to my company and Ciel agreed he'd take temporary control. Well today it has become official. Her majesty has granted him ownership until I marry."

Ciel gave a small smile; happy she used his name instead of his nobility title.

Sebastian smiled as he felt her aura spike more in happiness. It had only been a month but seeing her smile, helped. Keeping to himself, he then served lunch. Now it was settled she no longer had to worry. Worry often dulled the smell of the soul. Fear was also one to dull the smell.

"That's good to hear. I imagine you feel better about the situation now." He too could smell her soul was sweetening. It was a good thing he had a high tolerance when it came to souls and their tempting smells. "And you've been doing better, I trust?"

She gave a sad nod as she looked at her meal. "Yes. The hospitality of Ciel and his butler are doing well for me. Sebastian, what is this?" she asked, looking to him.

The butler looked to her. "Today I have prepared a few club sandwiches and a light salad. I hope it is to your liking," he answered, giving her a charming smile.

"Yes, thank you. That is good for me." Sabrina began to eat, enjoying being around Vernon, not knowing what nearly happened in the kitchen. Ciel was quiet, seeing through all the lies since they were both demons.

Vernon of course didn't eat, claiming he wasn't hungry. "So what brings you out this way Vernon?" Ciel asked, fully expecting him to lie to use as a cover for the real reason, which he would no doubt explain later.

"Well I was out this way to order supplies for the Inn so I thought I'd stop by."

"It's a good thing then we came home when we did," Sabrina answered. "Though it was getting tiring after there was a small incident at the jewellery store."

"What happened?" Vernon asked, his curiosity peaked a bit.

"Someone tried to steal," she answered.

"My master told me to stop him, so I did," Sebastian added casually as he stood nearby, like the butler that he was.

"Oh? I thought I heard the yard on my way through the city. It's good to get out any jewel thieves now or it will cause the business money." Vernon explained.

"Exactly," Ciel added "And that's the last thing we need."

Taking her time in eating, she soon finished. "Sebastian is there any dessert? I feel like being a little adventurous today. I still don't like the decision but at least I can trust Ciel with my family's legacy."

Sebastian gave a smirk. "Of course. I'll bring it out right away." The demon was slightly amused by her declaration. Collecting their dirty dishes, he left for the kitchen. Coming back a short time after. "I prepared an apple and raisin deep dish pie." Serving her and his master a piece before refreshing their tea. It was the very same pie recipe he was going to serve weeks ago when they weren't speaking, and they had the incident with the Italian mafia. But in the end that pie was left wasted. Now they could properly enjoy it.

Sabrina took a bite of her food and her eyes closed, savouring the taste. She slowly brought the fork out of her mouth, showing her immense joy at such an exquisite flavor.

Sebastian had to turn his head to be sure he didn't get caught staring. Her scent took a spike of richness. Both demons could feel it. Her soul was already ripe for the picking, but the despair she held, slightly would sour such a divine dish.

As Vernon sat, he casually had his hand held in such a gesture that anyone would thought he was thinking, however the truth of the matter was he was blocking his nose from her sweet scent. He could smell it clearly enough. Sebastian however was a different story. That gesture alone was enough to drive a mortal man mad. He had to fight with his self-control.

The sly butler then got an idea. "You've got a small bit on you're lip. Allow me to get that for you." Sebastian gently pulled at a napkin and wiped her lips. His eyes seemed to gleam in the sunlight. He was purposely torturing himself but he felt that would make her all the sweeter when the time came.

Sabrina's eyes popped opened immediately the second she felt his breath on her skin. Her face flushed brightly as she felt like she couldn't breathe, as if someone had just tightened her corset tighter than it already was. Her entire body froze as he dabbed at her lips, getting rid of what wasn't there to begin with.

Ciel saw the gesture and just slightly snorted. There had been nothing on her face to begin with. "Honestly..." That alone, he knew what his butler was doing and why. She had attracted a demon's attention.

Doing so he was close enough to her to silently breathe in her sweet aroma. "There, I believe I got it," he said, his smile very devilish.

Ciel cleared his throat a moment to get the demon's attention. "Sebastian... might I have a word with you?" the boy commanded a little more roughly than he intended, and stood leaving his pie behind as he went toward the house.

Sebastian played it off. "I'll be right back." The man turned to follow his master.

Vernon just watched them as they left.

Once inside and out of sight, Ciel turned to Sebastian. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"What ever do you mean?" Sebastian was playing innocent.

"Don't insult my intelligence," Ciel snapped. "You're a damn demon. You can smell her despair, can't you? You're attracted to her soul, just as you are to mine."

Sebastian looked very smug. "I cannot deny her soul has gained some...'potency' recently." Typical demon. Though he was ordered never to lie to Ciel, he had his way of tip toeing around it.

Ciel brought a few fingers to his forehead, as if this was giving him a headache, which wasn't the case. "So last month when she gave you the cold shoulder and had Mey-rin take care of her needs, you nearly lost control and caused her to be that angry with you."

"I wouldn't say that...as much as..." The butler's words were cut short from his master shouting.

"We can't afford for these kind of 'accidents' right now! Do you have any idea what that would do to the Phantomhive reputation if someone were to die while under our protection?"

The butler was silent a moment. "I suppose you're right. Forgive me, my lord." His expression showed he didn't like it.

The boy then walked past him before he stopped. "If you must continue to flirt with her, at least be a little more discrete about it. I don't want another incident like last time. Is that understood?"

The smirk returned to the demon's face. "As you wish...master." In reality his master was not denying him a second meal ticket.

Ciel sighed. "Perhaps you should suggest a contract with her. Of course that would mean telling her who you really are." He turned to his butler. "Then again with her being a target, it might not be a bad idea. However... I'm not going to tell you who can and can not devour, as I've already promised you my soul." With that he turned fully away and continued back to the terrace and his dessert.

Sebastian was quite surprised his young master would make such a suggestion, though he knew he was right. His time with her was limited. He only had a short time to have her warm up to him, which did make him wonder on something. How would she take in knowing the truth? Shaking the thought for now, he headed back to the terrace as well just as Ciel had sat back down and resumed eating.

"Is everything alright?" Vernon asked in a calm tone.

"Perfectly. You needn't concern yourselves," Ciel answered. From how he acted, his lie was very believable.

Sabrina looked between the two and shrugged. It wasn't her business. They were master and butler. She had no say in what went on. She had no say period. Looking down at what was left of her dessert, she continued eating until it was gone. "This was really delicious. Sebastian, I think you out did yourself this time."

"Thank you. But really it was nothing," the man proceeded to say. He was nothing more than a mere servant, which was the appearance he often tried to give.

Sabrina looked at the man. "When someone gives you a compliment, one usually just says 'thank you' and leaves it at that." She then stood. "Well I should retire to my room and change my clothing. I don't wish to ruin this dress."

"So soon?" Sebastian made an expression that faked pity. "It certainly wouldn't be the same without you," flirting once more, though Ciel said to be more discrete. The boy practically face palmed.

"Ciel, would you mind if I speak with Sebastian alone for a moment?" Sabrina blushed a moment and turned away. If she was going to go in and remove her dress that meant she'd need some help.

"Sebastian, go and assist with anything our guest needs," Ciel commanded as he removed his hand from his face. "And don't be long."

"Yes my lord." He bowed before making his exit.

Vernon just shook his head, as if he expected it from Sebastian.

Following the woman inside, he had put down the cloth he had over his arm when serving lunch.

Sabrina was silent as she made her way to her room. Once opening the door, she stepped in and walked over to the bed. She didn't speak until the soft click of the door closed behind her.

"I need your help..." she replied shyly, keeping her back to him.

"Certainly." Sebastian said. With her back turned she couldn't see the devilish look in his eye, that was there for but a moment. He went and got the blindfold and put it on as he usually did. Once it was in place, he began undoing the back of her dress with care.

Having him bathe her and then dress her didn't seem to be that bad but currently, she had to grip the bedpost to stop from trembling. Perhaps it was due to when he removed the spot on her lips while she ate her dessert.

"Sebastian..." she began but stopped a moment. "Why did you wipe my face? Don't you realize that it's not your job to do that?" She needed to know what got into him, and in front of his master no less.

The man hummed listening to her question as he worked. "Well I thought it would be rather rude of me not to tell you. I don't mind doing little things like that. I am the butler after all."

She blushed. "But..." she stopped, she wasn't sure what to say. "I guess... it's not something to worry... about now..." she stuttered as she felt the strings of the dress loosen. She un-gripped the bedpost and the dress easily slipped off her body, fluttering to the floor in a heap at her feet.

Picking up the dress for her, having her step out of it when suddenly she lost her balance from being so flustered. Expecting to hit the floor when the blindfolded butler suddenly caught her. "Are you alright, my lady?"

She looked up as her face flushed brightly. She could see he was clearly wearing the blindfold. His arms were under her arms, by her armpits. His hands were close to her breasts but weren't touching.

"Ah...ah...ah..." She stumbled over her words trying to speak. "I think... so..." she whispered.

Helping her to stand gently, steadying her on her feet. He kept his hands in the appropriate areas. "Was it something I did?" he asked, which was almost cute when he was actually teasing her. The smart butler just knew how to provoke a reaction out of her.

"No," she answered, still flustered as she turned her back from him again. "I was just being a little clumsy is all."

Clumsy wasn't the word for it. When she stepped out of the dress, her flushed body caused her to lose concentration and her feet tripped over the other, causing her to fall backwards and straight into his arms.

Able to remove the dress so she wouldn't trip again, he could smell the sweet scent of her soul was manipulated with every action as he toyed with her. She was practically in the palm of his hand.

Getting another dress for her, he helped her slip into it, letting her lean on him for support as she moved her feet, showing more care. The more flustered she became, the more aware of the butler's closeness she was aware of. Though he wasn't doing anything, every touch, every action, even his breath close to her was enough to drive her crazy. Was she losing it? Or was she starting to feel something for this man that was supposed to be no more than a servant.

With the dress up on her shoulders now, she had her back to him as she leaned her head against the bedpost, feeling his lean fingers working the strings. 'Oh god! What am I doing!?' she thought to herself. 'He's a butler. A damn butler and I'm swooning over him'.

After the strings were tied against her back securely, the man removed the blindfold but his fingers traced along her neck, pretending he wasn't aware of what he was doing when in fact he was. "Is there anything else you need assistance wise?" he asked.

Looking him in the eye when he spoke was possibly the worse thing she could have done at that moment. With her growing attraction to the man, the look in his eyes made the beautiful red color was almost hypnotizing. For several moments she stared into his eyes after she turned, stopping him from touching her neck. His crimson eyes were so alluring; it reminded her of her favorite rose.

"You realize this isn't appropriate?" she whispered as she continued to stare at him. She wasn't angry with him this time, but she was trying to break free from his gazing stare. However, she needed to take her own advice.

"My apologies," he said softly in a near whisper, voice almost like velvet. Not looking away, he continued to gaze back at her.

She opened her mouth to say something when a distant noise was heard from outside the room in the hallway.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" A distant thumping noise was also heard approaching, indicating someone was running.

Sebastian, snapping out of it, moved away. Suddenly alert, he left her side going to the door, opening it as one of the servants tripped and landed on the floor by the doorway. "Honestly... I've told you before about running in the hallway, Mey-rin."

Mey-rin looked up and blushed brightly. "Oh... oh I'm so sorry!" she gasped as she quickly picked herself up and began to stumble over her words.

In the bedroom, Sabrina brought a hand to her heart as it was racing like mad. Shaken, she went into the bathroom not wanting to be caught by the servant in a flustered state.

"Calm down now... deep breaths...What is it?"

"I found a bullet! Yes I did! In the kitchen." The maid seemed frantic.

Sebastian's eyes immediately widened, closing the bedroom door behind him before hushing the maid. Both were now in the hallway. "Now, now there's nothing to worry about I assure you," giving her a fake smile almost to calm her nerves, which seemed to work immediately. His expression then turned serious. "Did anyone else see it?"

She shook her head. "Good." The smile returned. "Come now, young master will certainly be waiting for us."

Making a hasty exit, cursing himself for forgetting to dispose of the peace of metal. No doubt the water in the bowl still had some of Vernon's blood in it.

When Sabrina came out of the bathroom, she heard Mey-rin was still in the hallway, but she was quick to stop short in her tracks at the mention of her saying a bullet. It was then she saw the door click closed, obviously indicating what was being said, was to be kept private.

Too intrigued, she went to the door, putting her ear against it to listen in. When she heard the two in the hallway left, she stood back to her full height.

"A bullet? Why would there be a bullet in the kitchen?" she questioned to herself. "Is something going on, I don't know about?" Her mind drifted to her nightmare when she remembered about there being a second person.

"Oh no!" she gasped as she swiftly opened the door and rushed down the hall, making her way back to the terrace. She was immediately worried for Vernon.

Vernon was out in the garden admiring Sebastian's work, standing there silently. His arms behind his back as the wind gently blew through his honey blonde locks. Ciel had gone back inside after some time so he was there alone. Turning, he heard running. "Sabrina? Is something the matter?" He asked as the woman approached him.

Sabrina didn't stop until she was close enough to him to wrap her arms around him. "Oh goodness!" she gasped, catching her breath. "I was worried is all. I heard something one of the servants said and I had to see you."

From the force of her hug, Vernon struggled to hide a flinch. His heart was still tender from not being healed fully. "What was it?" keeping the slight pain out of his voice.

She moved away and immediately noticed him flinching. "A bullet was found in the kitchen." Her voice and expression went all serious. "I had a dream last night and in that dream was able to remember something about the attack. There was a second person and he had a gun. Are you alright?" she asked, noticing the look on his face wasn't that of relaxation.

"I'm alright, just a small injury. Nothing to concern yourself." Vernon lied. Hiding the fact that the wound was near fatal for him just a while ago. His borrowed shirt hiding the actual wound.

"Are you sure?" she asked, worry on her beautiful features.

Vernon being who he was, a demon, was able to pick up on her fluctuating scent of her soul. "Yes, I'm sure."

"I'm worried about you because Ciel has reason to believe the person who attacked me followed me here. That person could attack you for being around me." She had no idea how close she was to the truth.

Vernon gave her a sympathetic look as he smelled worry in her soul. "I assure you, I'm alright," his voice was gentle, with a hand on her shoulder. "I merely hurt myself working is all, nothing more than a pulled muscle." He hated having to lie to her but he couldn't possibly tell her the truth. Though he would have to admit to himself that with his injury he couldn't use his usual method to travel.

"Well as long as that's all it is," she sighed. "Hearing about that bullet, it has me worried." She pulled fully away from him, giving him some space. "How long are you staying before returning to Paris?"

"I was planning on returning later today..." He was surprised when the worried woman interrupted him.

"Must you leave so soon?" she asked. "You only arrived here this morning. I would love to show you the place I was born. With what happened to me when I first arrived, I worry for your safety since you're the one who paid for my ticket here."

A soft smile appeared on his face. "Alright, I'll stay for a few days." He knew that would calm her nerves. She was so worried he'd be attacked, not knowing he had been already. Talking with her probably distracted her long enough for Sebastian to dispose of the bullet. "You realize the young Earl does own a gun for his own protection when he leaves on a case. Perhaps he misplaced some of the bullets."

"Maybe," Sabrina added. "But why would there be one in a bowl of water in the kitchen?" She shook her thoughts, not wanting to talk about it anymore as it was making her more nervous. "I'm glad you'll stay. Come on, let's go and inform Ciel, you've agreed to stay."

Going with her inside, the two found the young Earl in his study going over paperwork. The boy glanced up when the two entered his study. "Pardon the interruption my Lord," Vernon said upon entering.

"Not at all... is there something the matter?"

"Would you mind if Vernon stays here a couple days?" Sabrina asked. "I would love to show him my family's home." She didn't want the boy to know about the bullet, in case she'd get one of the servants into trouble. For all she knew one of them could have played with Ciel's gun and it went off.

"I don't see why not." Ciel said glancing over one paper. "Sebastian told me about your 'injury.' I don't think it's wise for you to travel long distances in your condition. At least not until it has properly healed."

Vernon surprised by this, but he kept it vague to make his lie look like the truth. "Thank you, that's very kind of you."

"I guess now all he needs is a room to sleep in," Sabrina added.

"Vernon has stayed with us before," Ciel threw in. "I believe you remember your way around my halls." Ciel knew demons didn't sleep, which meant Vernon didn't necessarily need a room. He'd no doubt spend his nights helping Sebastian or just striking up conversation.

Vernon nodded. There actually was a room made up for him in another guest room, but he never had any need for it. All he needed was to take it easy while the cells of his heart repaired. He had no idea his heart would be one of his weak points, even as a demon.

"Oh, ok," Sabrina answered. "Well I should go and enjoy the rest of the afternoon before dinner. After the excitement today, I just wish to relax." She could still feel the fingers sliding along her neck when Sebastian helped her change.

The two turned to leave the room when Ciel's voice caused Vernon to pause. "Oh and Vernon, if you could stay a moment I would like to ask you more about your trip to the colony."

Vernon agreed turning back to Sabrina. "I'll be right out." He told her though she was a bit distracted.

"It's alright." She turned and left the room. She was too distracted to wonder why now, after a month, the boy would want to talk to the young Innkeeper. At least he looked young. She left the hall and made her way to the gardens for much need of thinking. She couldn't believe in what she did and why she allowed the butler to do what he did.

As Sabrina walked out, Vernon walked with her and closed the door waiting. He listened for her footsteps to fade before turning back to Ciel.

The boy sat, elbows on his desk, fingers interlocked in front of his face. "Now tell me... what exactly happened? Why was there a bullet in your chest?"

Vernon sighed softly before he began. The man was serious as he spoke. "I was home in Paris, tending to what was needed. When I was alone, I was taken by surprise by a gunsman... Raelinn's new partner. I didn't sense him coming until the last minute, and he managed to get a clear shot at my heart without even trying."

Ciel frowned with this new knowledge. "Then what happened?" So Raelinn left the country and that would explain why it had been quiet for the past month in London when the strange deaths ceased.

"He must have thought I was either dead or dying because he left. I heard Raelinn talking with him. His name is Adrian. She refers to him as 'cowboy', which leads me to believe he used to be a settler in America from out west. He doesn't look like anyone from Europe and we had no knowledge until this point of any demon with his abilities. He must be newly turned."

"Adrian?" That name seemed to ring a bell. Looking over his papers, including those he had acquired from Canada. Ever since Sabrina came to live with him, he had been looking into what and why Raelinn would have been on the other side of the world for. "Yes, here it is. A young man by the name of Adrian disappeared sometime ago after being shot by a police officer." Looking up from the paper, he continued. "He was an American train robber and a good one at that..." showing him the picture of the mortal man. Vernon looked at it.

"That was him..."

The man had long silvery hair. A few strands braided from his bangs to the back of his head. He wore a black trench coat accented with some dark colored leather. His nickname was Ace, and they had a pretty good idea why.

Ciel sighed in frustration. "And in what Sabrina says, this could be the same man who helped out in the attack of her fiancé. Raelinn is after Sabrina." He leaned back in his seat. "I have been doing some investigating in the matter and from what I've been able to find so far, there's been a series of murders of couples. It's also beginning to pop up now here in Europe."

Vernon nodded. "That is usually her 'calling card'. She leaves a trail of dead couples in her wake. Sabrina's the only one that has ever survived her attack besides Sebastian and yourself... She wants to finish the job and take out anyone who gets in her way. That much is evident now that I've been attacked as well, since I helped Sabrina."

"Yes, I agree." Ciel's visible eye closed as he leaned forward again, linking his hands. "You bringing her here for her protection was wise, however inadvertently brought the enemy back to our doorstep as well." He paused a moment. "If I had been in your position. I probably would have done the same." His eye opened. "If she attacks Sabrina again, I'm afraid the secret might be revealed to her. That is, of course, if Sebastian doesn't mark her before then. He is very attracted to her."

Vernon agreed. "I've sensed that as well. We might not be able to help it." He was hesitant of his friend's reaction once she would find out their secret. "As far as we know she could be planning her attack to come here. It's only a matter of time."

Ciel looked to the demon. "Which means, we can't stop our daily lives. It would become too suspicious; Sabrina may just figure it out. I've already suggested perhaps Sebastian should mark her. This way it would benefit her safety more. Now, whether he does it or not, it's up to him. I'm not ordering him in either direction, that's his choice."

"Knowing Sebastian, he will think about it. But we do have one advantage. For now they don't know I survived."

"And knowing our enemy is half the battle." Ciel added.

"And there is one thing you don't know."

"And what is that?"

"It takes a new demon awhile to learn their abilities. He's more likely to have an obvious weakness."

"And if we can find it, that will put us more at an advantage," Ciel finished. "Perhaps you should remain here and out of sight for more than just a few days. If she thinks you're dead, those who work for you may be at risk if you're found to be alive. This would give better protection for Sabrina in the end. Two demons watching over her is better than one."

Vernon agreed. Raelinn wouldn't think twice of having Adrian gun down every worker he had. And they were all human so they didn't stand a chance. "I'll do what I can."

"That's all one can ask for," Ciel finished. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to. With taking over Sabrina's company I need to be sure everything is running smoothly."

The man understood, politely taking his leave to let him work. He stepped out of the study and made his way down the hall in search for Sebastian. He knew where the butler would be, which was the kitchen. The man would have already had started on dinner. There was no doubt there was a storm on the horizon and it would probably turn into a blood bath. He was sure Sabrina would learn the truth and it wouldn't be on Sebastian's terms.


	10. Chapter 9 - Emotions Run High

**Chapter 9 - Emotions Run High**

(August 4, 1888)

After a few days of relaxing and rest, Vernon's heart was able to repair itself as good as new. In that time Sabrina had shown him her family estate and company to which he enjoyed. It was extremely hard to tell since his expression only changed slightly, if at all, but she was able to see it in his eyes. After those days were up, Vernon told Sabrina he would be returning home, but the moment he was out of sight he took to the shadows of the manor. The only ones who knew he was there was Ciel and Sebastian. He would only show himself at night after Sabrina and the servants were asleep. It was just like old times in a way. It was rare Sebastian was able to see his friend for a long period of time.

One night, Ciel had wondered out of bed and made his way to Sebastian's room, where he found both demons discussing quietly enough to where only demons could hear. Looking to the boy when he entered, Sebastian asked, "Young master is something troubling you?"

"I'm not sure," the boy answered. "Have you noticed how quiet it has been lately? The murders have stopped and things have gone back to normal. It's very puzzling." The boy walked over, taking a seat close to the men.

"That's what we were just discussing," Vernon answered still standing in a shadow but he could be seen by the candlelight. "I've even travelled back to Paris long enough to learn it's been quiet there too."

"It is very unusual, especially for someone like Raelinn," Sebastian spoke. "Doubtful she would stop just like that. There can only be one explanation for the lack of violence on her part."

"She's could be saving her strength," Vernon threw in. "So she has enough to use against us. I wouldn't doubt the attack is going to happen very soon."

"Agreed. Sebastian. You do realize you're first priority is to me?" The boy was referring to his constant flirting with the woman. Of course Ciel had no idea if Sebastian was taking the idea seriously in marking the noblewoman or not.

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian replied, his expression unreadable.

"I will also help protect Sabrina," Vernon added "It's important they don't find a weak spot in our defences. I suggest you leave Mey-rin and the others out of the main fight. They wouldn't be able to take on two demons."

"Perhaps for protection then? On the side lines?" Sebastian suggested. He something about the three servants that not even Ciel knew.

"We could, but you do realize it's possible any one of us could be killed in this attack..." The room fell silent a moment as Ciel pointed out the obvious.

In the distance the two demons could hear whimpering. There was only one person who could make such a sound, and it was becoming a common problem.

"She's having another nightmare," Sebastian stated as his eyes turned to the door. "She relives that one moment over and over again."

"Common for a victim of a traumatic experience," Vernon commented. "I've heard of people who have trouble moving on, end up dreaming of the moment over and over again.

Ciel not looking to either demon in the eye when, said, "Perhaps you should check on her. Your presence alone seems to calm her down." He suggested to Sebastian, who smirked.

The butler stood and gave a bow. "Of course, my master. I too have noticed she calms down when I'm around." He then turned and left, going to Sabrina's room before she could wake the three servants.

Going down the hall, he soon came up on Sabrina's door. Upon entering Sabrina's room the whimpering became louder until they started to calm when he approach the bed a bit. His aura, though it was demonic, seemed to soothe and almost lull her. It was quite puzzling why she would react like that. He did hear of people doing this over the centuries but there was no scientific reason. At least that he knew of. The modern world of science had really expanded over the past couple hundred years. New discoveries were happening nearly every year.

Stretching forward, his fingers lightly traced the side of her cheek. His crimson eyes shone, and if it weren't for his white and pale skin, his eyes would be the only visible thing able to be seen.

"Sebastian," she breathed out in her sleep.

The demon's smirk only grew hearing his name be called out. Gently caressing her cheek with his thumb, he did not want to disturb her. With her fears calmed she seemed to slip into another dream entirely.

Whispering to her, he spoke softly as if it were part of the dream. He wanted to lull her back into a secure sleep. Her dreams surely did take a turn. Whatever she was dreaming caused her to blush and give a little moan. She turned in her sleep to more face the man who was watching her.

The demon became more amused as her soul began the take a new smell as she dreamed of him. Hints of lust began to leak into it, giving it a rich scent. It smelled delicious...

The more he talked to her, the more her dream morphed. He knew this and knowingly did so.

A scent of arousal began to invade his senses, and the scent came from her. He had no doubt he knew where it came from specifically. The scent also gave another type of sweet smell. It was something he knew all too well with her, the smell of being untouched. It was becoming harder and harder to not make her his. It was the only thing he actually had to give Raelinn credit for.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her body begin to stir. His hand left her face and he stepped back just as her eyes flew open and she quickly sat up, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright my lady?" The butler asked from the dark. Just as she woke, he had snatched a candelabra that he had left at her bedside table so it wouldn't look out of the ordinary. "I heard you call out for me." Knowing that would embarrass her, he just couldn't resist. He looked innocent as ever.

"I did!?" she gasped as she looked to the man with his face glowing from the candles. She put her hand on her head, remembering the dream vividly. She could also remember the beginnings of a nightmare too. "I don't understand why I keep having that dream. Nearly, each night I keep dreaming that horrifying night over and over again."

She wasn't going to tell him her dream switched to something more pleasant and yet taboo. She couldn't let any one know she was having dreams of the butler in a not so professional behaviour.

"You needn't worry," he said approaching the bed as if it was the first time he had. He set the candelabra down on the nightstand. "That's quite common. Posttraumatic experiences can be relived in dreams for some time because of fear it will happen again. I'm sure they will fade eventually. What's important is that you're alright."

Even though she just had that dream about him, she didn't feel as though she wanted to shun him, but rather wanted him to stay with her.

She stared at her hands. "It's been two months since I lost Edward. I'm still in a state of shock. But it's not so bad anymore." As she spoke, she wondered if it was because her heart was beginning to yearn for someone else. If that were the case, she had to find a way to stop. She could never be involved with someone who was underneath her standings.

"Yes, but it happened so suddenly. Your mind needs the time to heal," Sebastian explained. "I remember when I first began to serve my master after his parents death. He would often wake up screaming in the night, shaking like a leaf." He knew Ciel probably wouldn't be so pleased he was saying this. "At times I would have to stay with him until he fell asleep again. I am no stranger to this, believe me."

She looked up to him. The candlelight gave his eyes and even more eerie but enthralling sight. "Is that why you have stayed with me this past month a lot when I've started to have the dream?"

She had to force her breathing to remain proper. The look she saw, made him look even more handsome... even more so than the man she was to marry.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to suffer through it alone." It was not known if his tone was showing concern for her, as she was distracted by the appearance of the man. The shadows were accenting his features.

She looked back down, not wanting to stare at his alluring features. She looked back down at her hands. On her ring finger, she still wore the ring given to her from her fiancé. It was actually a ring sold from Highspect Jewelers, her company. Her right hand began to fiddle with the ring as she stifled a yawn.

"I wish the dreams would stop. I'm losing sleep." She yawned again.

"Perhaps some chamomile tea to calm your nerves?" the butler suggested, seeing her play with the ring. The way he saw it, that ring was his only obstacle to getting at her sweet soul. He had no doubt he could make her forget.

"Yes, that might work. That wouldn't be too much trouble for you?"

"Not at all," the butler said moving away. Lighting a single candle on the nightstand so she would have some light as he took the candelabra with him. Where he was a demon, he didn't need such light but he did so to keep up appearances. "If you get nervous while I'm gone, come fetch me." Leaving it at that, the man exited the room for a short time to get the tea.

"Edward." She looked at the ring. "I'm sorry for my betraying feelings. I didn't think this would happen, especially so soon. But I can't stay like this forever." She started wondering if Sebastian was Edward's way of saying 'go ahead', although that wasn't the case. No way would a spirit want a demon to take over the soul of the person. She was in the dark about Sebastian's true identity, but she was innocent and ripe for the picking.

The butler soon returned with the tea, as promised, on a small cart. Pouring her a cup, he handed it to her. "It's still a bit hot so do be careful."

She graciously took the teacup and plate and waited a few moments before bringing the tea up to her lips, the glow of the candle brought out the ring on her finger. The taste of it immediately started to relax her mind. Red eyes immediately were transfixed on the ring, thinking of ways of how to have it removed.

"Thank you. I guess this is what I really needed. You always know what I seem to need. How do you do that?"

Sebastian gave a slight smile with his eyes closed like he did on occasion. "Years of practice," he answered using a simple excuse. Opening his eyes again, he added, "I should be able to do this much at least otherwise what kind of butler would I be?"

She chuckled. "I suppose that's true. Ciel trusts you." Since the day he asked her to call him by his given name, it didn't take her long to get used to calling him informally. She managed to take a few more sips before her eyes began to feel heavy. She yawned once again and handed him the teacup.

"I think I'll try and go back to sleep now. Would you mind staying until I fall asleep?" It had become a habit for her to ask after waking from the dream, though not every night she would.

"Not at all." The man replied seeming happy to do it. Putting the cup back on the cart, he placed it aside for now and remained standing.

Laying back down, she brought the blankets up to her shoulders and closed her eyes, never knowing the danger she was putting herself in. In sleep, she looked so peaceful. Her troubled soul was able to calm down and allow the full potential of what her soul was.

Blowing out the candles, he didn't want the light to disturb her. The butler stood there in the dark, smelling the sweet aroma of her soul as it drifted through the air to his senses. He had to be patient. He couldn't afford to be too hasty. He was going to have to make his move soon before Raelinn and her partner, Adrian, made their move.

* * *

The next day seemed to be quite the downer. The morning light shone well, but by lunch everything seemed to go dark as clouds covered the skies, giving the indication it was going to rain. It was like the calm before the storm. Sabrina was a little disappointed she was going to have to spend her day inside, due to the possible weather. Sebastian and Vernon were a little skeptical with what Ciel had told them in the middle of the night, the two had been completely on the alert. Their demon senses were sharper than ever.

By the late afternoon, the heavens had finally opened up, bringing forth a large rainstorm. With the skies so dark, lanterns were lit in some rooms, as it made it hard to see around, even with the large windows. To pass the time, Sabrina and Ciel were having a game of chess. Ciel had been teaching her how to play, but she still wasn't really good at it.

"Milady. My lord," Sebastian stated as he walked into the room. "Dinner will be ready soon. I'm just finishing up on the last of the preparations."

Vernon was hiding in the shadows of the manor as before. It made it easier since it was darker, thanks to the weather, he waited, listening for any sign of trouble. Thankfully, his blue eyes were hidden by the darkness. He had a bad feeling but was silent.

Only Sebastian could see him hiding in the corner of the room as the two played their game. From time to time a soft noise would come from the shadows, getting the butler's attention when it was needed, making it seem like a noise from the old manor itself.

Ciel nodded and turned to Sabrina. "Perhaps we'll finish the game after dinner. How about we go and freshen up a bit?"

Sabrina easily stood. "That's a good idea." She looked out the window from the room. "Guess tonight's dinner will be in the dining room."

"Unfortunately, yes," Sebastian answered. "The table is already set."

Sabrina made her way to the door, intending to leave and head to her room. Sebastian followed closely behind, escorting her from the room to help her as he often did. Once they were out of hearing range Ciel glanced to the corner of the room knowing the other man was standing there, but couldn't see him.

"Anything?" the boy asked about their possible attackers.

"No... Nothing that I sense." Vernon's voice came soft from the shadows.

The boy nodded making his way out of the room as well.

As Sabrina and Sebastian made their way to her room a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath as Sebastian opened the door to her room, allowing her to enter. There was little light in her room but still enough to see around it. Mostly all the walls were hidden in darkness from the coming of night but with the rain, made it even darker. "Better make this quick," she replied.

Walking into the room Sebastian closed the door behind them when a loud boom of thunder rang out, enough to shake the manor. The crashing sound caused the poor woman to jump. She gave a wail as she suddenly launched herself to the first thing she could, on reflex, which happened to be the handsome butler.

Tightly, she gripped Sebastian's arm like a lifeline. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" she kept muttering over and over again. If he had been human, her grip would have given cause for discomfort and harm to his arm.

"Are you alright?" He breathed softly, almost in her ear, causing her to turn and look directly into those crimson eyes.

Her eyes widened, realizing what she was doing. She snatched her arms away from his and stepped back. A bright blush adorned her cheeks once again but with the darkness, it was hard to tell.

"I'm fine," she blurted rather quickly. "I just don't like thunder storms. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Not at all," the man hummed. The look in his eyes was different, but perhaps one she had seen before. Inching his way closer, she found herself backing up. What was she doing? For that matter what was that look for?

Every step he took closer to her, she took a step back.

"S...S...Sebastian..." she stuttered. "Wh...what are you doing?" she asked just as her back hit the wall. She trusted him enough that he wouldn't hurt her in any way. Ciel wouldn't like that. But the way he was looking at her, reminded her of that day in the fitting rooms, nearly two months ago.

Sebastian didn't say a word, as his gaze never left her. He could hear her heart pulsing fast in her chest, and smell the blood rushing to the surface of her face.

Before she could react he managed to pin her to the wall. His look almost intense as his hand came up gently cupping her cheek; the other hand was against the wall right by her head. Leaning in closer, inches from her. This seemed so familiar.

Her breathing began to become more labored the second she felt his hand on her cheek. "Sebas..." she whispered, but it was too late. Without any further hesitation he captured her lips in a kiss, silencing her plea. Managing not to steal her soul in that one gesture.

Her eyes widened in complete shock. She had a feeling he was attracted to her, but not like this. She tried to struggle, to push him away. But the more she tried to push against his chest, the more he leaned until finally they were touching chest to chest. He was working to coax her lips to participate.

His eyes were closed, as he kissed her. Soon, however, her own eyes began to involuntarily close as her hands gripped his tail coat and slowly but surely she began to kiss back, giving in to the desire of being wanted. The kiss was tender, skilled and passionate. He could smell her soul warp greatly. She would be his. Lingering for several moments, she seemingly had forgotten the storm completely.

The few times she shared kisses with Edward they were never passionate. This one was passionate and it made her heart want to yearn for more. Kissing him, not one thought of Edward entered her mind. All there was, was him and her.

As he released her lips, she took several breaths, eyes remaining closed, her hands still gripping his jacket. One hand did let go and trembled as the fingers brushed against her own lips lightly.

He went to take a step back, bringing his hands up to untangle her fingers from his tailcoat. Her eyes flew open, the second she felt his gloved fingers touch her. In an action that surprised both of them, the grip on his tailcoat tightened and she pulled, forcing him closer to her. Her other hand lifted up to his neck as she pulled his head down to her level and kissed him, closing her eyes once again. She needed love. Needed to be held. Needed to feel wanted. She needed human contact and he was the person she chose.

The demon's eyes widened a bit, being pulled down to kiss her once more. He didn't hesitate to return it. His expression eased as he held her head with one hand, watching her through half lidded eyes.

The grip on his tailcoat let go as her arm wrapped around his waist instead. The aura of her soul was radiating off in waves, showing how much she really wanted to have a companion. And it would seem she would be willing to forget her status as a noblewoman to get what she wanted.

Sebastian smirked in the kiss, hardly noticeable by the maiden in his grip. Wanting to see how far she would go, his tongue soon came to meet her, gently licking her lower lip asking for entrance.

Sabrina heard of kissing using tongues, but she always found it a little disgusting. She knew one day the man she cared for may kiss her in that manner. She often dreaded it before with Edward, but feeling Sebastian's tongue licking her lips and feeling a tingling sensation from it, she couldn't help herself as her mouth opened to allow him to give her, her very first French kiss.

Feeling the barrier open, he dipped his tongue inside tasting the inside of her mouth. Tilting her head to the side a bit so he could deepen the kiss. He explored every inch slowly. Taking his time, enjoying the flavor before finding its way to her tongue. Playing with it. He had to keep his grip on reality, preventing his powers from sucking her soul out.

Feeling his tongue explore the cavern of her mouth actually didn't feel as bad as she thought it would be. In fact she quite enjoyed it. The second his tongue touched hers, she immediately began to twirl her tongue around his. In the far reaches of her mind, she now was glad she never had Edward kiss her like that, and she began to wonder if she was ever truly in love with Edward in the first place.

She agreed to marry him because she couldn't get her inheritance, and that thought alone began to swirl around in her mind if that was a good reason to marry the man. She was willing to give up her virtue for the man... a man she wasn't sure if she actually loved. Those very thoughts leaked out into her aura to where the demon before her could sense it. It almost made her too irresistible to him.

The tongues danced in a silent dance. Coaxing her tongue closer to his mouth, he began to suck on it gently. Showing no mercy, giving the woman the attention she wanted.

At that very moment, she could die and she wouldn't care. Feeling her tongue be sucked on was starting to remind her of her dream that morning. Except in her dream she wasn't standing up, against the wall being seduced by the butler. She was on her bed and he was undressing her. However, the need to breathe was becoming more and more of a need as she kissed him.

After a moment he could sense the strain in her lungs. Reluctantly, he pulled away causing a string of saliva to only be connected to them for a moment. The two were then breathing heavy as they gazed at one another. He no longer had the will to apologize, even if he didn't mean it.

Her eyes opened and she worked to get air back in her lungs, and that was when reality set in. But she couldn't help that she greatly enjoyed the kiss. She stared at him for a few moments before realizing she was holding him. He had kissed her first but she was the one who kissed him second, which meant she couldn't allow herself to be angry at his actions. Removing her hands from his chest and waist, she continued to stand there like a deer caught in the light.

"Sebastian..." she began after several moments. "That was..."

Before she could utter another word a shot rang out. The two turned almost in slow motion as a bullet broke through the window, going directly for her. Before she could even react the bullet was inches from her. At the last split second, Sebastian moved pulling her out of the way. He saw the bullet clear as day. The instant the bullet was past their heads, it was as if the slow motion ended.

The bullet sailed, embedding into a wall, as they ducked. More shots immediately followed, shattering the window completely. The butler shielded her as the metal pieces when rushing over there heads. A scream rang out, as Sabrina didn't know what was going on.

Sebastian's expression turned serious. "Hurry! We have to get out of here!" He called over her scream and the sound of the shattering glass. The firing ceased and he took that moment to pull her to her feet and rush out of the room, just as a voice was heard from outside.

"Fuck... I missed!"

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Yes, I have finally done it and made them kiss but it will be a long while yet before they remotely sleep together, but there were will be times they do wind up in a few adult situations._


	11. Chapter 10 - Uninvited Guests

**Chapter 10 - Uninvited Guests**

(August 4, 1888)

In the study, Ciel and Vernon both heard the distant sound of guns firing. Immediately, Ciel jumped out of his chair and ran, rushing in the direction it came from. Vernon too was quick to rush out, hot on the boy's heels. They were both dreading what could be the cause and where it was coming from. There was only place the sound was coming from. It didn't take long for the two to get from the main area of the house to the private chambers, making their way towards Sabrina's bedroom. Just as they were approaching Sebastian and Sabrina stumbled out. Fear was evident on the woman's face.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out upon seeing them.

Sebastian looked up. "Young master, get down!" he yelled.

"Vernon!" Sabrina gasped, completely shocked to see her friend there.

No sooner said more bullets were fired, this time through the bedroom doorway. Sabrina was once again pushed to the floor with Sebastian on top of her. Another scream escaped her, as the sound was nearly deafening. Fear literally gripped her heart, but seeing Vernon there was confusing the hell out of her. What was going on?

One bullet managed to ricochet off a statue in the hall and went directly for Ciel. Vernon leapt forward and tackled the boy to the carpeted floor, the bullet narrowly missing him. The two humans were now being shielded by the demons as the bullets continued to fly, littering the hallway. In what seemed like forever, but in reality it only lasted several seconds. The bullets then ceased, leaving only the sounds of the rain and thunder.

Whoever it was that was in Sabrina's bedroom, probably no doubt was working on reloading their guns. This was their only chance to get out of there.

A voice just then came from outside, echoing over the rain. This one was a familiar female voice. "Heh... Michaelis! You seem to be losing your touch!"

Everyone in the hallway knew very well whom the voice belonged to. So the time had finally come. Raelinn had returned and her partner was the one pulling the trigger.

"Master," Sebastian said, as he continued to shield himself over Sabrina. "Orders?"

Ciel looked to Sebastian, anger clearly shown. "Sebastian, this is an order!" He reached over to his face, ripping off the eye patch from his eye, as Vernon continued to shield him. There in his right eye was an upside down star right over the eye with a circle on the outer edge, which glowed purple. "I order you... kill them now!"

The moment the command was given, Sebastian's eyes took on a fuchsia pink. "Yes... my lord." Standing, he gave Sabrina one last look as she felt his body lift off of her.

"What?" Sabrina looked up to see Ciel uncover his eye, and immediately she saw Sebastian's eyes glow a different color. "Sebastian..." she muttered. She watched as he rushed into the room before leaping out the window, leaving Sabrina in Vernon's care. With Sebastian outside, they were now able to stand.

"Sebastian!" Sabrina yelled as she climbed to her feet and ran after him, only to stop at the now smashed window.

Sebastian landed on a nearby branch, not bothered by the rain soaking him. Several feet away, in another tree stood a black haired woman with the same color eyes. She was the very same woman as before when Sabrina first arrived in London. "Evening Sebastian. Finally come out to play?" Raelinn smirked, speaking out over the sound of the rain and thunder, which gave the moment a more dramatic affect.

The sound of a reloading gun caught his attention to yet another demon that stood on the opposite branch of the same tree as the woman. The man had long silver hair and a gun in each hand. He too had demonic eyes.

"So this is the one who has given you such a hard time over the years...?" the male greeted.

"I don't believe you two have properly met," Raelinn mocked with an grin. "Sebastian, meet my partner ...Adrian."

The man known as Adrian smirked. He twirled the guns with his fingers before catching them, remaining silent.

At the bedroom window, Sabrina watched to find out what was going on. "No!" she gasped, as her entire body suddenly started shaking. With her dreams as of late she now was able to make out who her attackers were, and they were standing in the trees before her.

"Sabrina, get out of the window!" Ciel ordered. Right after Sabrina got to her feet and ran back into her room, both Vernon and Ciel jumped to their feet as well. Ciel stayed at the entrance to the room while Vernon went in. Vernon then grasped her arm and pulled her out of sight before either rogue demon could see her.

Raelinn continued, not realizing her target had appeared in the window for a moment. "He doesn't talk much, but he's good at what he does," bragging a bit. She then looked to her partner. "You know what to do... Kill the humans!" She then turned back to Sebastian, giving him a menacing grin. "I want Sebastian to watch as we take out that brat he calls a master, and that woman too!"

Sebastian's expression looked almost angry. He was not impressed by her words.

"As you wish," Adrian replied. Suddenly the new demon moved quicker than he expected. Jumping through the window, he landed on the floor.

He turned and looked to the three bystanders, who were now trying to get out of the room. "Nothin' personal... but it would make it easier for me if you three just hold still," he said in a neutral tone, raising his weapons.

Sebastian got ready to jump back into the house but before he could, Raelinn blocked him. "Your fight is with me butler..."

His brows furrowed as he slid his hands into his tailcoat, pulling out his weapon of choice, which was the silver usually used for eating. Just then he heard Sabrina scream. Glancing through the window, he saw she was trying to back up and tripped on her dress, falling to the floor. Ciel was quick to rush to her side and help her back to her feet just as both demons outside heard Vernon yell.

"Run! Hurry!"

"Better pay attention!" Raelinn hissed as she attacked the raven demon.

Sebastian jumped, easily able to dodge and fired his first set of ammo at the woman. In the last second, she saw the sharp blades of the cutlery heading towards her head. Sebastian always loved aiming for the head. With an evil smirk she jumped out of the way just as the cutlery landed into a tree.

Using her weapon of choice, which happened to be the same cutlery he fired at her, she fired the blades at the man, just barely nicking him in the shoulder, tearing the fabric of his soaked tailcoat.

"You know I don't like to fight women, but in your case, I will make an acceptation." With that Sebastian used his speed to get behind her, landing a blow with his foot to her back, sending her flying into the ground.

Before she could smash her face into the muddy ground, Raelinn managed to twist her body around, landing on her feet. Her face no longer expressed a grin, instead her eyes were lit in anger as she jumped up, attacking him again.

Inside, Ciel reached out and grabbed for Sabrina's hand, pulling her back to her feet. They both heard fabric tearing, but neither seemed to pay attention or care the noise came from her dress. The two began to run but Ciel tripped on the rug. Releasing Sabrina's hand, he started to fall just as another set of gunfire began. Vernon was quick to save him and put him back on his feet as they continued their escape.

The three continued to run as they could hear the guns being fired behind them. The newborn demon followed at a slow pace as he fired round after round. A frown firmly in place, his expression was now serious. He didn't feel the need to use his demonic speed as they were just humans.

As Raelinn and Sebastian continued to give blow after blow, the sounds of gun firing were beginning to fade, at least to human ears but the two could still hear them well enough. They were evenly matched. Once in awhile one would cut the other, but then the other would reciprocate. Sebastian had to be extra careful she didn't get the chance to steal another one of the knives or forks from him, or he'd once again be on the receiving end of an attack with them. She didn't have his grace or skill, her attacks were more ruthless but well planned. Raelinn was smart and that made her dangerous. On top of that, she loved to steal her enemy's weapon and kill them with it. That much they knew.

As the two continued to duke it out, not caring about how wet they were getting, the chase in the manor continued until the humans ran into the study. Slamming the door behind them as another round was fired into it. Sabrina screamed again as Vernon leaned against the door, his strength keeping it shut. The three were now trying to catch their breath.

"At this rate I won't be able to get close enough..." Vernon breathed when he got an idea. It was risky, but it was their only option. They couldn't flee, and if they stayed there the door would eventually break from the damage. "Quick, both of you under the desk. Do not come out until I tell you."

"Are you sure?" Sabrina breathed, still catching her breath.

Ciel grabbed her arm. "One thing I've learned with Vernon is to never argue with him."

Sabrina gave a grunt as the boy pulled her to the desk and made her crawl underneath it. He waited until she was tucked away before sliding under himself. A lot of questions were going to need answering when this night was through.

"Stay quiet, both of you," Vernon whispered. Blowing out the candles, the room went dark. Vernon moved behind the door and waited. It was silent as they heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching, like the sound of boots. Those few seconds felt like an eternity. Finally the door swung open. Adrian stood there looking around the room, trying to figure out where they went. He was still too new of a demon to sense things. Relying on his sense of smell mostly, he glanced to the desk. Suddenly the man was tackled to the ground from behind by Vernon, sending one of his guns sliding along the floor to where the two were hiding.

"Get the hell off me!" Adrian cursed, gritting his teeth as he struggled. Vernon's strength was able to keep him down.

"Get rid of the gun!" Vernon called to the two. "Hurry!"

Ciel grabbed the gun off the floor and immediately threw it out the opened window.

Adrian suddenly got his other arm free at that moment, and pointed his remaining gun at the demon on top of him and fired. Blood drops hit the floor as there was sounds of shortage of breath. The sound was loud, causing Sabrina to plug her ears.

"Vernon!" Ciel yelled.

The room went silent a moment, which caused the woman to look. The bullet had embedded itself into Vernon's chest but just missed his heart. The man coughed up blood, but was still moving.

"No!" Sabrina gasped, as she poked her head out from under the desk. "Vernon!"

Ciel pulled open a drawer and drew out his own gun. He aimed the weapon at the enemy demon and fired. The sound of the gun firing, forced Sabrina to duck and cover her ears again, giving a shrill. Her shriek attracted the attention of the demons from outside.

Adrian tried to move, but with Vernon still on top of him, he could only avoid being shot in the head. Instead the bullet from Ciel's gun embedded itself in his shoulder, stopping him from being able to move the arm on that side. He yelled out in pain as he dropped his gun, but that didn't stop him from trying to pull Vernon off him.

Even in pain, Adrian managed to summon all the strength he could to throw Vernon off of him. "Get off me!" he yelled again. Once he was free, he quickly climbed back to his feet and ran directly at the Earl, grabbing him around the waist with his good arm. His quick movement caught the boy off guard, causing him to drop his weapon. He could only widened his eyes for a quick second before he felt his lungs losing air. The demon squeezed tightly, making it very difficult for Ciel to breathe.

Hearing the sound of a body collide with a piece of furniture, Sabrina took a glance to see Vernon had been shoved into a chair, which toppled over. Faster than her eyes could register, the man who attacked suddenly had a hold of Ciel and was squeezing the life out of him until a sickening crack was heard, which rang out throughout the room.

All at once several things happened. Ciel let out an extremely loud wail, which caused the glass in the window to crack. Sabrina screamed as well calling out her host's name. Vernon heard this, trying to get his body to move but he couldn't. He had to prevent the bullet from moving any further or he would be as good as dead. The shriek was loud enough to echo throughout the entire house and even the grounds, reaching the other demon's ears. Ciel continued to try and desperately trying pull the man's grip off of him. Any longer and the boy would suffer from fatal internal injury.

Sebastian's eyes flashed knowing that voice. "Master!" He suddenly disappeared from Raelinn's sight just as she was about to give a blow to his head, but she attacked nothing but air. Sebastian was just gone. She grinned as her eyes darted to the sound of shattering glass. It amused her greatly on her enemy's reaction to his master's injury. He looked so demonic, not at all like the tame puppy he had become over the two years in being in the human's services.

Suddenly, what looked like a warped form of Sebastian crashed through the window, attacking Adrian. The force of the movement was enough to release the now unconscious form of Ciel. His body then slipped toward the floor, no doubt the fall would be a fatal blow to the young teen. Vernon forced his body to move, and caught him just in time. In the moments he was unable to help, Vernon was able to gather the strength he needed to start healing his wound.

Sabrina was standing next to Ciel, having a front row seat to his torture. Just then a shattering of glass was heard, and Sebastian arrived with a venomous look upon his handsome features. His eyes were glowing a fuchsia color as he zoomed by her, attacking the man who had Ciel. He didn't even look human. She caught a quick glimpse of his eyes before Vernon was then cradling the boy.

Before Adrian could defend himself, Sebastian overcame him. He was pushed several feet away, near a wall, his arms pinned. Sebastian never bothered to say a word as he used his demonic strength and pulled, breaking both his arms in two places badly. Adrian didn't even have a chance to yell out in pain before Sebastian brought both hands up and started to choke the newborn demon, cutting off his airwaves and ability to speak.

Adrian tried to kick Sebastian, but it did no good with the state he was in now. At this rate, if Sebastian didn't stop he would snap his neck. In the background, he heard whimpering and knew it was female's, Sabrina's. With one hard push, Adrian was then crashing through a wall, landing in the next room over. Black aura began too seep from the butler.

Adrian coughed up blood, with no ability to get up, as his arms were currently useless. Both arms were broken, and even pulled out of their sockets at the joints. Suddenly Sebastian darted through the crashed wall and landed a hard punch in his gut. Showing no mercy, he was going to beat him to death. For the moment, his thoughts were not on the humbleness of a Phantomhive butler. He didn't care he was destroying the mansion either. All he cared about was his master was in critical condition, and their female companion was scared out of her mind.

Both Vernon and Sabrina were too busy worrying about Ciel, they forgot about Adrian's companion, Raelinn. Raelinn saw what was happening to her partner and she became furious. She had no idea Sebastian had that type of strength when it came to protecting his precious humans. Her pink eyes darted in the room, seeing Sabrina. She then grinned and darted inside, grabbing Sabrina from behind.

"Ahhhh!" Sabrina screamed in fright and shock.

"That's enough Michaelis... Unless you want to loose her as well." The demon woman had a gun pressed to Sabrina's head.

Sebastian heard her words and stopped. He sensed Sabrina's aura was at an all time horrid fear, more so than moments ago. He turned to see for himself Raelinn wasn't bluffing.

Sabrina felt a gun pressed to her head and she froze in fear. "Sebastian..." she whispered. "Help..."

Suddenly Sebastian darted forward. In two seconds flat, Sabrina was immediately out of danger, but as he moved, the walls around the room began to cave in. Raelinn took this moment to jump out of the way just as the roof collapsed. The entire wing was leveled.

By the time the smoke had cleared, Raelinn was gone and so was her partner. During the chaos, she must have reached the bloodied man and whisked him away. Sebastian stood there breathing heavy, trying to calm down, Sabrina in his arms.

In Sabrina's eyes everything went in slow motion. She had watched as Sebastian jumped and moved towards them. In no time she was in Sebastian's arms, out of harms way but after that, everything was a blur. The entire wing of the house was gone and so were the attackers.

She was looking up at him in a state of shock, unsure of what she just saw or what happened. He let go of her once it was safe. Vernon was tending to Ciel, who was in a lot of pain and still unconscious. Vernon had removed his gloves and placed his hands on Ciel's back. Although he was still bleeding from his wound, he focused his energy in healing the wounded Earl. After a bit, the pained look eased off the boy's face. The young teen had been close to death's door. Far too close for comfort. It was then Ciel began to stir.

She took a few quivering steps after he let her go and surveyed the area. What the hell just happened? How was Vernon able to move with a bullet in his body, and what was he doing to Ciel? Her eyes drifted to the man who saved her and her heart felt a new kind of fear. "Wh...wha... what's going on?"

Before Sebastian could answer, Vernon interrupted. "Sebastian..." the blonde called. Sebastian's eyes darted to his friend. "It's alright, he'll live..."

Hearing that, the butler began to calm down, reverting back to his human-like appearance.

"Do you have any feeling in your legs?" Vernon asked the boy he was healing.

"B-barely..." the boy answered in a weak, hoarse voice, still feeling quite a bit of pain. Vernon frowned. That wasn't good, but hopefully it would heal.

Doing something that shocked the woman again. He couldn't hide it anymore. He used his fingers to pull the bullet from his chest, and just as it exited his body his cells began to regenerate even faster than before.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed stumbling backwards, nearly tripping over debris. "What the hell are you!?" she yelled.

She wanted to get away from there and fast. Picking herself up, she quickly rushed away into the hallway, trying to get away. She ran down the many hallways, wanting to get to a door to get out of the mansion and off the property. Her host was friends with people who were obviously not human. Soon, she found herself cornered by debris, blocking the way to the grand stairwell.

"My Lady, wait!" Sebastian called as he went after her. It didn't take long to catch up to her.

She whipped around to face him, backing away in fear. "Stay back!"

"We won't hurt you, I promise." He extended a hand for her to take. "Please allow me to explain." He was now back to the collective butler she was attracted to.

"What are you?" she asked again. "You're not human." She was once again trapped in a corner and what she just witnessed and how quickly he caught up to her, she knew there'd be no way for her to escape. Being against the wall, it reminded her of what happened several minutes ago in her bedroom.

"No that I am not... Please don't be frightened." Surprising her he got on one knee, bowing like a proper servant to try and show he was harmless towards her. "I only wish to protect you."

Her eyes widened as he lowered himself to the ground as a typical servant. "Protect me?" she breathed. "You saved my life..." She could still remember the gun pressed to her head. Remembering everything that happened, the strength in her knees gave way, forcing Sebastian to catch her before she fell.

"I don't understand..." she replied weakly.

Catching the woman, he held her securely in his arms. If they were lovers, it would almost seem affectionate. "It's alright now... I'll explain everything. Just try to relax. This was all very traumatic for you." Holding her for a bit, he noticed the tear in her gown. It was one of his favorites he loved seeing her in. He would need to have it mended good as new. The woman was still in a bit of shock.

Sebastian began to explain slowly. "Please don't be afraid with what I'm about to tell you. Vernon and I are not human... we are demons."

"Demons...?" she began. Her hand reached up to his face where there was a scratch, healing right before her eyes. "This..." she was trying to get out about the healing scratch.

Just then Vernon, carrying Ciel arrived onto the scene. The only problem he was more or less dealing with now was his inability to walk.

"Are you two alright?" Vernon asked with genuine concern. The boy was held to his chest as his wounds continued to heal. Ciel was still in pain, but not as much as before. He was now looking at them. It reminded her of something from before.

"I...I... think so..." she stuttered as she continued to look at Ciel. "How are you doing, Ciel?" she asked. She could see his pained expression.

"A-Alive..." the boy said. Being his typical self.

"I'm afraid he may not be able to walk temporarily," Vernon stated.

"Just my luck..." the boy said flinching again.

"Please try not to move. The wound is still healing," Vernon cautioned.

Sabrina could see the bullet wound on Vernon's chest was healing as well. She was beginning to feel a little faint. "That day...in Canada..."

Sebastian looked at Vernon, giving him a nod, allowing the man to explain his true reason in how he met Sabrina.

Vernon began slowly, "That day... I found you when you and your fiancé were attacked. I managed to heal most of your wounds but... it was too late for him. I carried you to the hospital myself."

She gave a quiet gasp. "You saved... my life..." That explained a lot in why he was concerned for her. "So you purposely had me come here..."

Sebastian could see she was going to lose consciousness. Putting a hand on her forehead. "Take some rest right now. Other questions can be answered later."

Not able to argue, she closed her eyes and her head fell back. Sebastian adjusted her head to rest against his side as he took her fully into his arms and picked her up.

"What now my master?" Sebastian asked.

Looking around at what was left of his manor, Ciel could see they couldn't stay there. "We shouldn't stay here... They could come back and we're in no condition to fight them again." Taking a breath, he did not want to irritate his injury anymore than it already was. "I suggest we move temporarily until our wounds heal...and this mess is fixed..."

"Perhaps Sabrina's estate?" Vernon suggested. "Raelinn won't be able to find us for a time there, and it gives us all a chance to recuperate after this ordeal."

The boy agreed thinking that was their best option. "Then it's settled... Take us there. You can come back for anything we'll need."

"Yes my Lord," his butler replied.

The storm was beginning to lighten as the two demons carried Ciel and Sabrina over the rubble, just as the other servants appeared. They were on the other side of the house when the commotion happened, but they all came running when the sounds of crashing and the shrill of a voice carried around the area and went to investigate.

"Oh my! What happened here?" Mey-rin asked as she brought her hands to her face in shock.

Ciel didn't feel like explaining his condition, and it was on a need to know basis. "Nevermind... We're leaving here temporarily. Gather your things and come find us," the boy ordered as best as he could.

"Yes, my lord," the three said in unison.

"Where are we going?" asked Finny.

"We'll be travelling to Lady Sabrina's family estate," Sebastian answered. "Until repairs can be made, we'll remain there."

"Sounds like fun," Bardoy replied with a smoke in his mouth, crossing his arms.

They were quick to rush to their servants' quarters where they grabbed their things. By the time they reached the grand foyer, the carriage was waiting. Tossing their things onto the top of the carriage, the three climbed up on the seat while the two demons and two nobles went into the carriage.

Once everyone was situated, Bardoy took the reigns, giving them a snap before making their way off the grounds and headed towards Parker manor where the group inside would deal with their wounds and answers to many questions when Sabrina would wake.


	12. Chapter 11 - Answers

**Chapter 11 - Answers**

(August 5, 1888)

Resting comfortably in bed, Sabrina woke. However the feeling of the sheets and mattress beneath her, felt extremely different. Her eyes opened to find herself staring up at a ceiling of a different design. The sun shone through the window, indicating a new morning. Wherever she was, it definitely was not her bedroom at the Phantomhive manor. This room was too 'girlish' to be from Ciel's home. She couldn't even remember how she got there. All she could remember, for the moment, was clouded images of something terrifying happening.

"Where am I?" she asked as she sat up. She noticed she was still dressed in her clothes from the day before.

Looking around, it took a while before she recognized a familiar bedroom of her family estate they had seen not that long ago. How did she get there? Suddenly the memories of the fight came rushing back. Finally a familiar voice broke her thoughts.

"How are you feeling, my lady?" She turned her head as she saw Sebastian enter the room.

"Sebastian!?" she gasped. She looked down a moment, allowing everything to set in. "Better, thank you. How did I get here?" She looked around the room, feeling an immediate sense of comfort. "How is Ciel?"

"We brought you here. It was young master's idea." By 'we', she knew he meant Vernon. "He's resting for now. The healing process has taken a lot out of him. Vernon assures me his spine will heal fully in a few days."

"His spine?!" she gasped. "I thought it was his ribs that were injured."

"Two ribs were broken but the most damage was in his spine, which was why he couldn't walk or even feel his legs. Feeling has returned back in his legs, but it will be a bit before he will walk. Vernon was able to reset everything." It was a bit hard to tell, but it almost seemed Sebastian was relieved Sabrina now knew the truth.

She shook her head. "This is hard to grasp. You're not human. You're a demon as well as Vernon." Her eyes widened. "Vernon has been here the whole time hasn't he?" She stared back at the man. From the ordeal the night before, her hair was in complete disarray.

The butler smiled. "Yes, for your protection. He didn't wish to raise suspicion so he kept himself hidden. He's uncharacteristically kind hearted for one of our race." She knew the truth; no longer was there a need to hide things from her. He was free to speak without any worries.

"This is so confusing," she replied, looking away again. "When I was a little girl, my father would tell me a story to get me to settle down. He'd say the demons would get me. I always believed him but when I got older, I learnt to believe demons were just that, a story..." She looked into his demon eyes. "But he spoke the truth."

The butler chuckled softly at the tale. "I assure you, we are real. We just keep ourselves hidden among society." His explanation did not really help, but sounded a bit like he was gloating, like a demon would.

"Yeah...I can see that... Vernon was shot by that man who ended up being shot by Ciel." Her eyes widened once more. "Don't tell me... he's one too!?" She could vividly remember when Ciel shot their attacker; the guy was still able to throw Vernon off him and into the furniture. No human male with a wound like that could do that.

"Yes... I'm afraid so." His expression a bit more serious now. "He and his partner are both demons, which is why it was safer to have Vernon stay."

"Edward was killed by a demon? I was supposed to die that night, wasn't I? And then Vernon showed up and stopped them." She pulled the blankets back to get out of bed. For the first time, she noticed the large tear in the dress. Standing, she looked up at him. "Why would he do that? The story is demons take human souls."

"Yes they do," Sebastian answered with a smirk. "But Vernon has no interest in taking souls. He feels compelled to help others, even when it isn't his responsibility."

Her mind was swirling on everything from the past few days. "You are a soul collector then? Ciel and you are connected. I saw his eye, and there was a symbol in it. What does that do?" Her heart was beginning to hammer. Was he going to take her soul?

"The symbol is known as a Faustian contract, an agreement if you will." He removed the glove of his left hand, which held the same mark on the back of it. But that was not all she saw. His fingernails were black. "An agreement that I would help him avenge his family's death. Until then I am his humble servant. I will protect him with my life until the day I can consume his soul."

"And this contract, it's consensual?" she asked.

"Yes, very much so. No demon can make a contract with a human without his or her consent."

She stared at the mark and then quickly turned away from him. At that moment, she remembered the kiss they shared in her bedroom moments before everything went to hell. The kiss was so sweet and passionate, making her forget about her troubles, but now to find out he's a demon, what did that mean? How could a demon kiss so tenderly?

Suddenly she turned back to him as anger appeared on her features, tears in her eyes. "You kissed me. Why!?" she demanded, crossing her arms. "What? You want my soul too!?"

Replacing his glove, he gave her a look, one he often wore when toying with people. "I cannot deny your soul attracts me...I kissed you because I wanted to. It had nothing to do with your soul, at that moment."

"My soul attracts you? You bastard." Her arms uncrossed as her anger flared. Stepping away from the bed, she approached him. "You have played on my grief. Manipulated me to suit your needs to get what you wanted. You self-righteous, egotistical..." She rose her hand to slap his face.

Watching her hand, he did nothing. "Striking me won't do you any good... It doesn't hurt," the man said rather amused by her reaction.

Him saying that with an arrogant smirk, made her even more upset. She swung her hand, slapping him across the face. "How dare you play on my feelings! You're no better than that one who attacked us. You can't have my soul! I will never allow you to..."

Unlike the times Ciel had slapped him, this time his head hardly moved, showing it did nothing. When Ciel slapped him, he did in the amusement of allowing the boy to vent out his anger. However, with the woman in front of him, he remained still, taunting her. His eyes glowed pink a moment before going back to crimson.

Looking back to her, he suddenly reached forward, grabbing her wrist and pulled her to him. She didn't even have time to react or back away. He wrapped his arms tightly around her so she couldn't get away. His other hand reached up, forcing her head to be still as he stole a kiss.

Her eyes widened in shock at the force of the kiss. His lips were pressing against her almost brusingly. How dare he kiss her again!? Using all her might, she brought her hands to his chest and pushed on him.

After a minute he decided to toy with her some more, letting her go so she would tumble back onto the bed. Instinctively she crawled back to get away, her back hitting the headboard. "If I were like them...would I have allowed you to live so long?" he teased as he stepped up to the bed, leaning his knees on the mattress before crawling up onto the bed after her. His eyes did not leave hers. He looked almost sexy doing that, like a predator hunting its prey. He moved slowly, as if to tease her. Giving her a few seconds to try and get away before he had her pinned again. He hovered over her a moment and then leaned down kissing her exposed shoulder.

The gown was purple in color with a ruffle on the top that went across the chest and became the sleeves. She also wore a choker of the same color and a golden piece in the center by the throat. The choker connected to the dress by a transparent piece of material. The pattern continued on down the length of the gown. The dress itself was very elegant.

Sudden fear gripped her heart. Fear that he would take her soul, now that she told him he couldn't have it. She clenched her eyes shut as he lowered his head, but they only flew open again when she felt something against her neck. It was a new sensation. Never before had she been kissed anywhere but the lips or on the cheek. Her heart raced as her breathing went laboured and a small moan escaped her lips. His kisses were sending shivers down her spine.

He had her pinned good, straddling her with his long legs, easily able to keep his body off of her. The way he had her pinned, his knees were pressing against her dress, preventing her from moving her legs much.

"Get off me!" she demanded after a moment.

The demon paid no mind to her pleas as he continued. He kissed along her neck when suddenly she felt him lick the skin as well. Making his way up her neck, he looked her in the eye a moment before covering her mouth with his. Kissing her once more. He didn't bother to ask permission as his tongue slipped inside. All that restraint he had in the time he knew her, was gone.

She tried to struggle, but feeling him kiss her like they were the night before, brought back the sensations of what she felt. But how could she feel like that now? He was a demon, not even human. He wanted her soul. How could she let him seduce her like that? Then again... the idea anyone, even a demon, could find her worthy made her feel somewhat comfortable. She hadn't felt safe since before Edward's death.

As he kissed her, her walls started to cave and she began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He made the kiss just as passionate as before, if not more from his dominance. The kiss was only broken after a minute when they heard a knock on the door. Sebastian staying put, glanced over his shoulder.

It was Vernon. "Sebastian, don't forget you have to control yourself... Ciel will be angry with you if you go too far," The man called through the door.

Sebastian chuckled. "That's not exactly new to me..." Looking back to the woman for several moments, he soon pulled away from her, getting up off the bed and letting her go.

When Sebastian gazed at the beautiful woman, he saw how her flushed cheeks clashed with the purple of her dress she wore. He could see her chest rising and falling to her breathing.

She wasn't sure if she should breathe a sigh of relief or disappointment when he removed himself off of her. Her eyes slowly opened to look at the man, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Why me?" she whispered, afraid her voice would squeak if she spoke any louder.

The man hummed. "Simply because..." he answered, leaving it at that. Going over to the door, he opened it to Vernon standing there wearing his usual expression. "I came to see how Sabrina was doing and figured you were visiting her," he said in a calm tone.

At the mention of her name, Sabrina came out of her shock and threw herself up off the bed, trying to look more presentable other than being kissed senseless.

"Vernon?" she called as she walked over to the door. As she got closer to the butler, she knew she couldn't avoid him this time. She was a target and everyone knew it. She had to have protection. Not only that, but he was the only one who could help her change her clothes.

The blonde man looked to her. "Are you alright? I hope he didn't scare you too badly." Sebastian just looked more amused when he said that.

"I don't wish to talk about it," she huffed. "So what's going on now? Why are we here exactly, and what about clothing and food?" She was in need of a bath and fresh clothes, and since they didn't eat last night, she was very hungry.

"Most of the supplies have been brought here for now. We'll retrieve more tonight. Until Phantomhive manor is repaired, we'll be staying here. It is also for our protection as well. Raelinn doesn't know where your family estate is, so we should be safe here for a while. It will give us time to recover and come up with a plan," Vernon explained.

"It's still very curious why she retreated," Sebastian spoke up, his bent finger to his lips in thought. "And the fact that she didn't abandon her partner to die when he was wounded, and took him with her means something... I believe we found her weakness."

Vernon thought about it. "So she most likely won't return until her partner's wounds have healed. That gives us a month at least. You did a good number on him."

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"Sebastian broke his arms in several places," Vernon answered. "For now we should focus on calming our nerves. I'll be making breakfast, which gives Sebastian plenty of time to help you get cleaned up." He let the matter drop for now.

Vernon then glanced to his friend as Sabrina's jaw dropped. "Just remember to keep your hands to yourself." he stated casually before turning to leave. He knew he had no control over what his friend did.

"No promises," Sebastian smirked.

At the mention of Vernon saying he'd make something to eat while Sebastian helped her, caused her to brightly blush once again. She was quick to turn away from the men, wanting to disappear in a corner. But when Vernon spoke about the butler keeping his hands to himself, she hugged herself. There was no way the butler would leave her alone now. She gasped at the butler's words, but kept her back to them.

Vernon made his way down the hall, leaving the two alone once again. Sebastian's voice then could be heard in her ear. "No need to be shy. I'll still wear the blindfold if you wish me to," the butler said with a smirk.

At the mention of the blindfold, she abruptly turned around. It now explained why he could do everything perfectly, even with a blindfold on. It's because he was a demon. "That's why you knew everything so well. It's not because of observing. Your 'demonic' power allows you to do things blindly. Can you actually see through the cloth?" Her anger was able to hide her blush.

The man chuckled. "I don't need use of my eyes. My other senses work just fine."

That was at least a relief he hadn't seen her naked. "Fine." She crossed her arms. "Might as well draw me a bath then, so I can at least get this filth off me from yesterday." She turned away from him and made her way to the bathroom.

Following her into the other room, "First we'll have to brush your hair so it doesn't get in the way." he told her before doing it. In that way she was aware of what he was doing and wouldn't be nervous.

She wanted to fight him on the matter, but he was the one who knew if there was anything in her hair. With a huff, she complied and allowed herself to sit. The second she was sitting; his fingers were in her hair, carefully removing anything that may have been there. Now knowing him as a demon and not a human, it seemed a bit odd.

"Why are you always so persistent on helping me dress or even undress? You could have been stern and had Mey-rin to help me. Then again, I guess my soul must be that divine for you then if you keep insisting on helping."

There was now no need to withhold the truth from her any more. "That is true. I don't mind helping if I get to be close to a soul I desire." The way he said that sent shivers down her spine. Unsure if it was a good or a bad feeling. She looked down at the ruined dress. "Guess this will be lost now," she sighed.

"Why do you say that?" He finished with her hair.

"Look at it. It's ruined," she complained. "This tore when I was trying to get away and tripped."

He smiled. "I have a question for you. You know my master's parents were murdered. How do you think they were killed?"

"What does it matter?" she asked.

"They were murdered and then the house burnt, nearly to the ground," he replied coolly in her ear. "When my master summoned me and our contract was made, I rebuilt the manor in the matter of mere moments. The house resembles everything that was before the fire, including cracks."

She gasped and whipped her head to look at him. "Are you serious?!" she asked. "You recreated the house exactly how it was before the fire?"

"Including everything in it. The drapes, furniture, paintings and even clothing." His voice was smooth like velvet.

She gawked at him a moment, letting the information set in. She had no idea his powers were that great. So he had the ability to manipulate matter. He could easily mend her dress as good as new. That would explain how dishes that wound up broken would soon appear good as new.

Not wanting to speak anymore, she remained quiet as he went and blindfolded himself after filling up the tub and then undressed her.

When Sabrina had been washed and dressed the two came down for what was now brunch, considering what time of day it was. Vernon wasn't there at the moment, but the places were set and they could smell the food from the kitchen.

Not long after Sebastian helped her into her chair, Vernon emerged carrying Ciel on his back. The boy was awake, his arms around the man's neck as Vernon had a hold of his legs. Ciel wore a pouty face as they entered the room. "This is so humiliating..." the boy said as Vernon carried him to his chair.

"My apologies... but I thought you wouldn't like it if I had brought you in a wheelchair."

Ciel knew he was right, so he just huffed and kept quiet. Reaching the chair, Vernon knelt down so all Ciel had to do was to pull himself onto it. He winced as he did so, his spine still a little tender.

It was an adorable sight to see Vernon carry the Earl on his back like a child. Nothing like she would expect from a demon. Sabrina wanted to smile at the tenderness her host was given, but she couldn't get herself to do so. Not with the demon butler so close.

"Ciel, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better..." the boy replied. "I just don't have much feeling in my legs." He was irritated by the thought, but he kept his irritations to himself.

"I apologize, I wasn't able to prevent it..." Vernon said, a bit of sadness and guilt on his features.

Ciel leaned on his one arm. "Don't be silly. It couldn't be helped. At least I'm alive."

Vernon didn't argue and nodded. Excusing himself, he left to get the food for everyone.

Sabrina had noticed Vernon had a habit of apologizing for things that wasn't his fault.

"Did you know he was interested in me?" Sabrina asked suddenly to Ciel after Vernon left. She was quite upset about everything. She had to know how many others knew about Sebastian's intentions. She had gotten the confirmation of Vernon's when he mentioned about not going too far.

Ciel glanced up to the woman. He wasn't impressed with the idea she knew the truth, but at least they didn't have to tip toe around her anymore. "Yes, I was aware. Hard enough not to with how he's been acting..." The boy was more used to being around demons then her.

"And don't you care?" she asked. "Or is that because you agreed to have your own soul devoured by him?"

The words sounded harsh, but it was only because she was a bit confused and still trying to understand everything.

"It's none of my business," Ciel said in a matter of fact kind of way. "I may be his master but Sebastian does what he wants in the end, unless I order him not to. Even then..." he paused.

"Even then, what?" she asked curious. What was she missing about being a master to a demon? She glanced at the demon beside him and wanted to glare at him, but couldn't find the will to do so. He was being honest to her about himself, now that everything was out in the open.

"In certain situations he will disobey my orders," Ciel finished. "For example, if my life is in danger. I hold the contract so his first priority is to me." The boy said, reminding the demon of his status.

Sebastian just played it off, placing his hand over his chest. "But of course... my young lord."

"I see," she answered, somewhat disappointed. "So he will save your life above mine? I guess I can't blame that, since you two have known each other a few years, and I only just came into your life a couple months ago. He only helps me to dress and bathe."

Sebastian looking to the woman again with a certain look in his eye. "He will if you make a contract with him," the boy remarked. "It may be in your best interest for your protection from Raelinn and Adrian."

"My protection!? Are you crazy?!" She snapped, nearly jumping out of her chair but forced herself to remain seated. "To sacrifice my life to protect myself from the enemy, that's just insane. No. I won't do it. That's basically having me thrown to a pack of wolves and hoping I'd survive."

"It's your choice," Ciel answered. "But I can't control what he does when I don't give him an order." The boy understood what she was saying. Signing a contract with one demon to protect her from another did sound strange. But the advantage to having a contract was the human had control on when they were to die.

Sabrina huffed, knowing he spoke the truth. The two times the demon kissed her, he did it on his own accord. Of course she did kiss him second, but to her that didn't count as she thought he was human then.

Vernon soon emerged from the kitchen with the food, pushing it on a cart to serve the two humans at the table. It was refreshing to have someone else cook and serve the meal, as it gave Sebastian a break. "I hope this is to your liking." Vernon said to Sabrina, who never had his cooking before.

He walked over to her, serving her first and then Ciel. She glanced at the food. "One way to find out."

With Vernon in the room, she felt a little more comfortable. Sebastian would rarely try anything with others in the room... or would he since he did do it once before, when he dabbed her lips saying there was food on them. Thinking back to that moment, she started to wonder if he was telling the truth.

Unknown to Sabrina, Vernon was also the chef at his Inn and he was quite good at it. Not as good as Sebastian but still remarkable to any human. He had created dishes himself that could satisfy any palate.

She took a bite of her food and marveled at the taste. "This is good. Where did you learn to cook?"

Ciel took a bite of his food as well. "I must agree."

"I taught myself," Vernon replied. "I've had several years to perfect it."

She had no idea he was referring to the centuries he had been alive.

"I didn't think a priest needed to learn such a skill," Sebastian remarked teasingly.

Vernon said nothing, realizing Sebastian was practically opening up 'Pandora's box' on that remark.

"A priest?" Sabrina asked, confused. "Just how old are you anyway? A better question would be how long have you guys been demons?"

Ciel said nothing as he silently ate. He had an idea but he too didn't fully know, Sebastian was always able to avoid the subject.

Vernon spoke up first; knowing his friend would no doubt dodge the question and she deserved the truth. "We are centuries old... I was a priest in what has become known as the Dark Ages... I died in my early 20s. Sebastian was one of the boys in our choir."

Ciel stopped eating immediately. "So you've been alive since the medieval times." He knew that era was known as that though many would call it differently. "Now I see why you know so much about humans." He looked as though he wasn't surprised, but one look from Sebastian and he knew. Ciel was often hard to read unless you knew him well.

Sabrina on the other hand began to choke on her food, completely in shock by the news. The man she kissed was far older than she ever thought was possible.

Sebastian made his way to Sabrina, patting her back gently to stop her from choking. "Yes well, I was just a child then." The demon didn't seem bothered by Vernon telling them. He even found their reactions amusing. "Vernon was my guardian until his death."

Sabrina took a drink of water as she felt Sebastian pat her back. She lost all nerve to speak.

"And how long after he died, did you become a demon?" Ciel asked. His interest was now spiked.

"A few years," Sebastian replied. "I died around the same age he did. It didn't take me long to find him again."

Finally Sabrina was able to breathe normally and got her voice back. "Wait! Wait! Wait a minute!" she blinked. "Are you both telling me that as humans Vernon is actually older than you? Unbelievable!"

"In human years," Vernon stated. "Sebastian is only about 7 years younger than myself. Times were different back then. Children were adults by the age of 14 most of the time."

Ciel looked to his butler. "So you died and became a demon, and since then you've been devouring souls."

Getting over the shock, she added, "That explains why you look so young." Now that she was breathing normally again, she started to continue eating. "How did you die?"

Looking to the tray Vernon had brought, Sebastian said, "Oh dear, you seem to have forgotten the tea." He gave a smile. "I'll go fetch it." Leaving the room abruptly, he completely avoided the question. This was not lost on both humans.

Vernon's eyes just watched as he left. "Do forgive Sebastian. He doesn't like to talk about these things. Not even to me." Vernon was one of the only demons who knew how he died, but he wasn't going to tell them that. There was only one other person who knew how he died, but she was currently elsewhere with someone whom Sebastian wasn't very fond of.

Sabrina snorted. "Figures he'd avoid it. He's good at doing that."

"He does have a habit of evading when he doesn't want to answer," Ciel replied. "It can get quite unnerving. He won't come out and just say he doesn't want to talk about it."

Sebastian soon returned with the tea on a different tray. "Here we are." He said pouring his master a cup before Sabrina.

Not wanting to say anything more, Sabrina sipped her tea quietly. She understood all too well when to close a matter. She didn't like talking about the death of her fiancé very much, and she surely didn't like talking about her discomfort about the whole decision of her family's company.

Ciel too was quiet. He did have to admit Sabrina's family home was wonderful. He did have to also admit that Sabrina got her wish on wanting to actually stay here sometime. But that nagging feeling of being watched was bothering him. When things calmed down, he was going to need Sebastian to check it out. After their first trip to Parker manor, Sebastian was never given time to investigate.

Another thing that was bugging him was his other servants. They had a habit of destroying things by accident. He had hoped Sebastian had made sure to tell the others not to touch anything. It was one thing when it was his own home, but Sabrina was a different matter.

With the meal now in silence, Vernon and Sebastian offered to work together during the meal with whatever they needed, including picking up the dirty dishes. It was only fair. Everyone was still reeling over what happened at Phantomhive manor.


	13. Chapter 12 - Grim Reapers

**Chapter 12 - Grim Reapers**

(August 5, 1888)

Once the meal was finished, the two demons made quick work of getting everything cleaned up and put away. Out of habit, Ciel went to get up to stand but he couldn't. His legs didn't budge. Remembering that fact, he huffed in irritation. This was completely degrading for him. He was an Earl. It just wasn't proper for him to be crippled in the presence of a respectable lady. He hated the idea of being incapable of doing things for himself, even in the presence of his servants.

This was worse than any of the times he had been injured. Even more so than when he was kidnapped by the Italian Mafia, for the ransom of a key to their drugs they wanted so desperately. He was grateful Sabrina was able to stay out of it, and to this day she still didn't know what happened to him. He was lucky enough to be able to dodge her questions.

"Careful." Vernon warned, showing his concern. "You should rest until your spine has fully healed."

Ciel hated this and everyone could tell. "I don't want to go back to my room," the boy said rather stubbornly.

"Perhaps some fresh air then?" The man suggested, considering the boy's wishes.

Ciel had known Vernon almost as long as he had known Sebastian. Shortly before a year of being in service to him, Sebastian introduced his friend who he considered very trustworthy.

Ciel thought it was strange to be introduced to another demon but it didn't take him long to see why, knowing the 'saint' demon was a blessing. Now, he would gladly put his life in the hands of both demons without a second thought. Sebastian would save him because of their contract, and Vernon would because that was the type of person he was.

Ciel looked up to who they now knew was an ex-priest. "Fine..."

Kneeling down once more, Ciel frowned for a moment. Seeing no other alternative, he eventually gave in, grabbing a hold of Vernon and pulling himself onto his back. The man then stood, once he had a good grip on him. "Will you be joining us, my lady?" Vernon asked. "I'm sure a walk around the garden will do us all some good."

"Yes, that would be lovely," replied the woman. "I do need to get some air after what I have just learnt." She wanted to actually get away from the butler. It was going to take him a few minutes at least to ensure the other servants weren't doing anything stupid, which gave her time.

She looked over to Ciel and immediately felt bad for him. It had to be completely embarrassing for him to have someone help him, even to go to the bathroom. She honestly had no idea how men used the bathroom.

Vernon nodded. Carrying the boy as the three made their way outside.

It was a lovely day, unlike the night before with the storm. The rain had all but gone, leaving nothing but clear skies and sunshine.

Once they reached the back door, Vernon opened it for her, allowing Sabrina to go first. To her surprise, the garden looked nothing like it did before. It looked gorgeous. The entire garden had been tended to. The bushes were pruned, the weeds were removed, and the flowers were in full bloom. The beautiful colors of the late summer all around. Not a bruised blossom to be seen.

The three stepped out onto the patio. "I see Sebastian was busy last night." Ciel remarked.

Sabrina looked around and was surprised in what she saw. Her eyes were wide in shock. When Ciel spoke about the butler's work, her heart began to beat a little harder. 'He did this? Why? Why would he do this?' she thought as she stepped forward. A little off the terrace there was a garden table with chairs neatly placed and polished. She was in complete awe on what her eyes bestowed.

"He always did have a knack for things like this," Vernon commented softly on the garden, going unnoticed by the woman.

If plants could sparkle from their beauty, no doubt they would have at that moment. It looked like a professional gardener had done it. Knowing what Finny was like; it was obvious he hadn't touched it but the butler himself.

No sooner was it thought she heard a familiar voice from the door behind her. "Oh you've seen it. I was hoping I was here when you did." The butler said, being rather coy. He knew damn well they were going to the garden and couldn't resist.

Sabrina slightly jumped at hearing him so close to her ear. She had felt his presence, but didn't expect him to be so close. Then again from them making out twice now, once at Ciel's home and now at her family mansion, she should have realized he would have done that.

With him so close to her, her cheeks turned in a slight hue of pink as her knees slightly trembled. She had no doubt he probably could sense she was trembling.

"Take me over to the garden table," Ciel groaned as he held onto Vernon, ignoring his butler. He was degraded enough as it was. He didn't want the slightest chance of someone seeing him like this.

Doing as requested, Vernon took him over to the table so he could sit down.

"Must you do that?" Sabrina hissed quietly, as Vernon took Ciel over to the table.

Sebastian smirked, giving a slight chuckle under his breath. "My apologies," he said as he moved away, giving her, her space for now. "Though I really should be getting back to work now." He turned to leave back from once he came.

Sabrina glanced over to Sebastian. "You do that, you bastard," she hissed. He may have made her tremble, yet again, but it was easy to tell she was still upset from him coming on so strongly to her. She began to make her way over to the table.

Noticing he had left behind his cane since he couldn't walk, Ciel felt a little uncomfortable. He had a habit of fiddling with it when he wasn't paying attention. Except for the one time Finny broke it with his monstrous strength. Now that he didn't have it, it made him feel a bit uneasy.

Seeing the boy fidget a bit, Vernon immediately knew what the problem was from observing his behavior in the past. "Would you like me to get your walking stick?"

"Please..." Ciel answered. "At least I can look the part."

Vernon nodded, going to get the cane. Sebastian just continued to smirk before leaving as well. Though they weren't far if they needed them.

Ciel huffed watching his butler leave. "Damn demon..." he said under his breath. Commenting on his smug behavior.

Reaching her host, Sabrina carefully took a seat. "Is something the matter?"

She saw the scowl the boy carried. If it weren't for Ciel, she probably would have taken the news about Sebastian and Vernon's true identities with more of a grand assault. She was glad the stories her father told her when she was young, gave her some insight of what she was dealing with. Demons were real and they devoured the souls of humans. But demons were once humans and more than likely were transformed into a demon by means of another. Did that also mean the other stories she heard were true? The stories of Grim Reapers who took care of the dead.

"It's nothing," Ciel answered simply. Though the boy did seem relaxed to a certain extent around the demons. Letting them help him on a daily basis and even when he was wounded, when he was most vulnerable. So far they had never betrayed his trust.

There was no doubt he had seen a lot even at his young age, considering the day his parents were killed, he was kidnapped and then tortured like a common animal. Some of that Sabrina had no knowledge of. At one point he had felt desperate enough to make a contract with a demon.

"Ciel, I don't want you to think I'm trying to pity you, but I do feel sorry for what's happened to you. I don't pretend to understand the hardships you have endured since the loss of your parents, but for a young b...man," she nearly called him a boy forgetting he hated that. "You do hold your head high and move on. No one your age should deal with that much pressure." If she had lost her parents at that age, she would have lost her status as a noblewoman long ago.

Ciel glanced to her. "It can't be helped... what's done is done. Thoughts like that won't bring back the dead, no matter how badly one may wish it. I can only hope to cause the ones who killed my parents to suffer the same humiliation I have." His words were set in stone. He had set his mind to doing just that when he first made the contract with Sebastian. It's what made him so appealing to the demon.

In no time at all, Vernon returned with Ciel's walking stick, handing it to the boy.

"Thank you," Ciel replied as he took the cane, and began to meddle with it with his thumb and forefinger. The lack of it made him feel more vulnerable than he already was. Now at least his nerves would settle.

"If you'll both excuse me, I'm going to take a little walk around the gardens. The last 24 hours has been quite stressful for me." It was as if Sabrina wanted to escape, with how she was feeling. Seeing the flowers did seem to help calm her nerves and it didn't bother her to know who was responsible for the garden's transformation. Standing, she moved away from the table and began to admire the beauty of Sebastian's handy work.

Allowing the woman her time alone, Vernon stayed behind with Ciel. Keeping him company for the time being.

The two were silent, enjoying the sights as Vernon kept his eye on Sabrina. He didn't always look it, but he rarely ever let his guard down. Like something inside him wouldn't allow it.

As Sabrina walked around, she was unaware of someone else was watching her, giving a toothy grin. However, someone on the grounds did take note of the unwanted presence.

"Sabrina, duck!" Vernon called suddenly. Seconds later a rock went whizzing over her head, hitting something that fell in the bush close to her with a thud.

Sabrina heard the yell and ducked, scared for her life, just as she felt something zoom past her head. She did not realize Vernon was several meters away from her when she heard his shout. Right after the rock sailed past her, she heard a sudden cry that resembled more of a yelp in pain. She stood just in time for Vernon to appear beside her, protecting her once again.

"How rude!" came a cry from the bush, as it rustled from the movement of whoever was in it.

"What are you doing here reaper?" Vernon's tone was serious. Ordinarily, the blonde was always polite and he wouldn't harm a fly, but when situations called for it, he would defend those under his protection by any means.

"Reaper?" Sabrina blinked just as a man with bright red hair popped out of the bush. "Who the hell are you?" she asked sternly.

Who should peak out of the bush but Grell Sutcliff. "Is that any way to treat a lady?!"

It was obvious Grell was male, but he often like to pose himself as a female and would refer to himself as such. Perhaps one of history's first transvestites before the word was even invented.

Sabrina kept herself close to Vernon. "Lady? You're a man!" It would seem the only way she was going to get any relaxation was in the house. "I'm the only lady here."

Grell pulled himself out from the bush, dusting himself off. "Are all Bassie's friends this rude? A simple hello would suffice." Plucking a leaf from his hair, he looked around as if looking for something. "Oh dear I lost my scythe, now see what you made me do?"

Watching what was going on from the comfort of the terrace, Ciel looked less than amused. Recognizing the obnoxious voice of the reaper.

"You have no business here, reaper," Vernon stated firmly. He knew very well demons and reapers weren't 'friends', due to their conflicting interest in souls. The only time a reaper would show up in person was if they meant business, most of the time...

Grell then looked to them, seeming to forget about his scythe for a moment. "Well you see, actually I do. It's quite strange really. This one's name, Sabrina Parker, keeps disappearing and reappearing on the 'To Die List'. I thought I'd jump at the opportunity if it meant seeing my dear sweet Bassie again."

She listened to the guy, noticing how he ignored her comment about him being a male. "I'm Sabrina Parker. You mean as in Grim Reaper?!" she blurted. "So they are real too then." She brought a hand to her head. "This is getting way too much for me."

"Of course Grim Reapers are real!" the red head exclaimed. "Have to keep the balance somehow."

"Well as you can see she's alive, so there's no need for you to be here." Vernon was quite persistent.

The last thing they needed was a conflict with the reapers now. One thing was for sure; the souls of both Lady Sabrina and Ciel were off limits. No reaper would ever take them.

"Oh you're such a party pooper," Grell pouted.

Just then Sebastian came outside. He felt a sudden dread in the pit of his stomach. "What is going on out here?" the commotion having gotten his attention.

"BASSIE!" The reaper exclaimed as he dove for the demon, hearts coming off of him. Just as he did, Sebastian ducked so he landed hard on the ground.

"Honestly... how many times have I told you not to visit?"

Sabrina saw how the guy called out 'Bassie' as Sebastian's velvet voice was heard. She turned in time to see the demon duck, causing the reaper to do a face plant into the cobblestone of the walkway. She lightly cringed, knowing that had to hurt. Seeing how easily Sebastian dodged the guy made her wonder how did the two know each other, and what did he mean by not coming to visit.

What she didn't know was Grell was actually the same man that had been posing as the butler to Madam Red, Ciel's aunt on his mother's side. He had been so for the past month or so, until recently. During that time he had come to know Sebastian and Ciel, and developed a crush on mister 'tall, dark, and handsome', much to the demon butler's dismay.

He looked completely different though from how he did back then, one could hardly tell. He now lacked a coat and his clothes were accented with mostly red, which matched his hair, and his teeth resembled that of a shark.

Sabrina had met the butler, and was there the day he was being trained by Sebastian. But they had never spoken. Why Grell did it, no one knew. All Ciel knew was he wasn't human. While staying at Phantomhive manor, Sebastian became suspicious and looked into his background only to find out who he really was.

In the days Vernon was staying with them while he healed from his first encounter with Adrian, Ciel and Sebastian went into town to confront Madam Red on the matter. His aunt seemed shocked and appalled by this information, and fired Grell right there in front of her nephew. That was the last they saw of the reaper until now.

"Ow... Bassie..." the redhead whined as he stumbled up back onto his feet.

"I thought we were rid of you," Ciel said, keeping a firm hold on his cane. "Then again looks can be deceiving."

"Not again." This was once again getting overwhelming. She turned to the man when the realization hit her. She heard what Ciel said about being rid of him, but that wasn't what had her attention. "Wait a minute! What the hell do you mean my name keeps appearing and disappearing off the list?!"

Rubbing his cheek a moment where he had landed. "Simply put the cinematic record is not for mortal eyes or demon eyes for that matter. But for Bassie I may make an exception." He looked towards the dark haired demon, making a kissy face.

Sebastian coughed into his hand, trying to ignore the moron. "When a name appears on the to die list, Grim Reapers are sent to collect the soul of that person. They do this so the circle of life can continue on."

Grell gave Sebastian a hurtful look; appalled the demon was ignoring him. However was he actually appalled by being ignored, or Sebastian actually knowing the answer the woman asked. Or was he just that dense?

Since she knew the answer now, there was no need to hold back. "But like I said, your name was on there yesterday but then just like that, it was gone. Now I see why, since you have two demons guarding you."

Looking to the butler again. "Oh Bassie, you wound me! Giving all your attention to that brat, now you have a woman too?" the reaper pouted again, trying to get the demon's attention.

A vein appeared on Ciel's forehead from being referred to as a brat. The conversation was happening several meters away, but he could see and hear everything.

Sebastian was surprised by Grell's words, but smirked. "Quite observant."

Getting angry, Sabrina moved herself away from Vernon. She wasn't sure what to do about her situation but one thing was for sure, neither demon would have her harmed, at least not yet.

"I'll have you know," Sabrina snapped. "Ciel is not a brat and if anyone is the brat, it's you for trespassing on my family's property."

Grell looked to the woman. "Wooo, she's feisty! Bassie, what have you been teaching her?"

Sebastian chuckled. "A lot apparently..."

Ciel was surprised the woman defended him but said nothing, he wasn't about to show weakness in front of someone like Grell, who was an obvious nuisance.

"There you are Sutcliff... didn't I tell you to leave this one alone?" A sudden voice was heard from above them.

Everyone turned to find a man standing atop the roof. He was another Grim Reaper, this one in a black suit, holding something that looked close to a gardening tool in his hand, using it to push up his glasses.

He then jumped down landing on his feet in front of the others, facing Grell.

This reaper they had never seen before, but the two demons immediately recognized him from a description given to them by another old friend. One they stayed in contact with by means of her imps.

"Will!" Grell exclaimed.

The man said nothing as he walked over to the reaper and pulled hard on his ear. "Just what I need... for you to stick me with more overtime while you fool around with demon scum like this," The man known as Will said in a dull, emotionless tone, referring to Sebastian.

"Hey!" Sabrina snapped again, this time in defence of Sebastian. "Someone is going to tell me what the hell is going on before I start losing it. Just who the hell are you guys and why are you here?"

Ciel blinked, surprised by his companion's sudden outburst. He never expected she would do something like that, being around so many men.

Will ignored her, his expression unamused, still pulling on Grell's ear. It was against their reaper policy to talk to humans on a casual basis, even more so if it wasn't work related. As it was, Grell was breaking many rules with this little encounter. "Where did you leave your scythe now?"

"I-In the bushes..." Grell winced.

Will let go of his ear and tossed him a bit toward the bushes. "Go get it... we're leaving."

"That is William T. Spears and he is a reaper too," Vernon explained as he took a step toward Sabrina, resting a hand on her shoulder as if to calm her.

"Which reminds me. How is Serena doing?" Sebastian asked, teasing the reaper.

William flinched, blushing a bit. Trying to hide it by pushing up his glasses again. He tried to ignore the demon.

Sebastian only continued. "It must be hard to have a demon for a girlfriend and still call us scum."

"Please reframe from calling her that..." is all William said. The man still denied his feelings for her at that point, but the evidence was on his face. Who was this Serena and how long had she been with the reaper?

Sabrina quirked a brow. "So he has a girlfriend who happens to also be a demon and then has the gull to call you guys scum? Sounds like a hypocrite." With her talking, she was walking on thin ice.

Will gave her a sideways glance, not impressed by her comment. His brow twitched a bit. "She is not my girlfriend... she just follows me around and distracts me from my work..."

"That's not what she says," Sebastian teased, causing the reaper to flinch again. His blush was now visible as he shut his eyes.

Vernon said nothing as Sebastian continued to humiliate the reaper. Ciel found it a bit amusing.

"My, don't have a come back for that one do you?" Sebastian taunted. This was just too easy for him.

"You demons are all alike..." William grumbled.

Due to William being distracted by the conversation at hand, he didn't notice in the brief moment it was showing, that Grell's customized death scythe was against the rules.

"Found it!" Grell cheered, pulling what looked like a chain saw out of the bushes. Only to fall back into the shrub himself.

Sabrina then turned as Grell came out of the bushes only to stumble backwards. Her eyes widened at the type of weapon he had. She had never seen such a weapon and it looked extremely dangerous. But as the red head stumbled back into the bushes, her shocked expression changed. She had to bring a hand to her mouth to try and stifle a giggle. She found it very amusing to see the man be so clumsy. But unfortunately for her, her giggle was heard.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Grell's voice came from the bushes as he struggled to get out.

"What's the hold up?" came yet another voice.

A woman appeared, now standing on the bush next to where Grell was. She wore a short, low cut dress that exposed her calves and shoulders, which was unheard of at the time. Her hair was a dark auburn, that looked almost red in the sunlight. It's length going down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a familiar demonic pink.

"Speak of the devil," Sebastian smirked.

"You know, you make it very hard for me to have a minute alone with my reaper," The woman said as she pulled Grell out of the bush like it was nothing.

"Your reaper?! How dare you!" Grell cried as he was tossed to the ground, along with his scythe.

William said nothing, not looking in their direction. He was hoping she wasn't going to make an appearance.

"Good morning Serena," Vernon replied, greeting the woman that had thrown Grell.

The woman glanced up from the mess of a reaper on the ground to those now looking at her. "Oh Sebastian, Vernon. Long time no see. Sorry about the pest. I forgot to put him on a leash."

"I'm a woman!" Grell shouted.

"Not another one," Sabrina groaned as she ignored Grell's whine of wanting to be a woman. "At least she's a woman this time. Who is she?" This was beginning to get too much for her. Who was the woman? Was she the others were just talking about in being involved with the reaper with black hair?

Ciel groaned. This female demon was new to him, but judging by how Vernon and Sebastian were talking, she was no threat. All of them being there at once could only mean one thing…

"Perhaps we should test a theory," he muttered. "I take it, last night's attack has actually drawn the attention of you all. What can I do for you?"

Serena sat on the shrub casually, not bothered by how uncomfortable that might be. She was the most likely to explain out of the three. "It would seem so. I haven't heard the reapers in this much of an uproar in a long time. People are dropping like flies, but there are no souls left behind when they're done. Word has it you're going after Raelinn again Earl. You realize that's risky, even with both Sebastian and Vernon at your side."

She jumped down from the bush and approached the others. "It seems I forgot my manners again. I apologize, it's been so long since I've had to blend in with society. The name is Serena. I don't imagine Sebastian and Vernon said anything about me, or it would have revealed their identities." looking to Sabrina now. "Then again since you haven't fainted, I imagine they must have told you already." She then turned to Ciel. "And you must be Sebastian's newest master. Am I right?"

"I am," Ciel answered. "Ciel Phantomhive." He had a feeling he wasn't Sebastian's first master, unlike Sabrina who never knew any of that.

Sabrina gave a shiver as she backed away. "I found out last night." The way the woman looked at her startled her greatly. The first time she had seen those eyes was last night when Ciel gave Sebastian a command. She assumed it was due to the command. She had no understanding the fuchsia color was due to their demonic forms in general. "We were attacked last night."

"Serena, may I present to you Lady Sabrina Parker of Canada," Sebastian began, interrupting Sabrina. He could see how uncomfortable she was being around all these strangers who weren't even human. "Her fiancé was murdered two months ago by Raelinn and her partner, which we now know as Adrian. Lady Sabrina is the very first human who survived the attack..."

"And Raelinn wishes to finish the job," Will finished; lifting up his glasses with his weapon once more. "That explains why her name keeps appearing and disappearing. You demons keep saving her, which is very unbecoming of you," directing that comment at the butler.

Sabrina couldn't stop getting cold chills up her spine from how the woman stared at her. The eyes were very malice looking. It was reminding her how Raelinn and Adrian looked when they attacked.

Noticing how Sabrina was looking at her, Serena quirked a brow before realizing what the problem was. "Oh sorry. I forgot about that." Just as she said that her pink eyes faded to a cool silver color. The slited pupils turned round much like a human's. "Better?" She then looked over to the reaper known as her 'boyfriend'. "Oh lighten up Will. You didn't complain when I stopped her from killing you." That made the male reaper go quiet once more.

Serena smiled amused. "I see why Sebastian wants her so badly. Her soul smells like the kind he would like." The look on Sebastian's face wasn't denying the fact.

Sabrina gasped, as she once again backed away. She really wanted to get away from everyone right then. That demon woman pointed out Sebastian's attraction. She brought both hands to her cheeks, wanting to cover the blush that was appearing; however she made the careless mistake of bumping into Grell.

"Hey watch it!" the reaper complained, finally getting up and dusting himself off, startling the woman. "And what would you know about what Sebastian likes hm?" That being the first time since he arrived that he actually called Sebastian by his proper name. It was obvious the reaper was jealous.

Serena was silent a moment before giving Grell a dirty look. That alone frightened him. "Don't start... Who's fault is it we're here anyway? If I have to hear you go on about Sebastian one more time I'll gag."

Sabrina saw the look and found some amusement of seeing the red haired man cringe in fear from the demonic woman. She still couldn't get it out of her head in how Grell called Sebastian 'Bassie'. He was one weird person with trying to refer to himself as a woman.

"I agree," Sabrina replied. "It's revolting just thinking about it." It was obvious the reaper and female demon knew each other quite well.

Grell backed off, sweating a bit. Serena's expression then faded back to normal and she smiled. "Now then, let's go. Every time you get Will stuck doing overtime I have to spend the night alone," she said grabbing Grell by the collar. "If that happens again I'll hang you upside down from the highest building I can find..."

She began to drag the reaper out of the garden with his scythe in tow, stopping beside Will. "Coming?" she teased a bit, giving his tie a gentle tug toward her, stealing a kiss before letting go.

Sabrina's jaw dropped, seeing the woman kiss the man like that. It was easy to see the man was feeling awkward about the whole thing and Serena didn't seem to mind it at all. There was one thing that did catch her interest. It was interesting to see the demon woman drag the red haired Grim Reaper like a heavy bag of flour.

Ciel shook his head, turning away from the others. "Honestly..." he muttered. He saw the attraction between the reaper and his female companion, so why did he fight it? He might have only been a kid, but he knew the ins and outs between men and women. That is except for the more intimate details.

They couldn't see Will's eyes, but the could easily tell he was embarrassed. After a few seconds, he recomposed himself and followed. He couldn't believe she did that, and in front of two demons no less.

"If you need me, you know how to contact me," Serena called behind her to the two male demons.

"Why didn't you tell me you were associated with those two?" they heard William ask her as they left. Unsure if he was referring to Sebastian and Vernon or Sebastian and Ciel.

"Since when are you interested in my personal life?" Serena replied back in her usual charm before the group disappeared from sight.

Sabrina wasn't sure if she was happy or just relieved or perhaps it was a bit of both that the two strange Grim Reapers and the female demon were gone. Everything in her life was so damn chaotic.

"I'm going to lay down for a little bit," she announced suddenly. "All this fresh air suddenly has made me feel a little under the weather." It was a partial lie, but she really wanted and needed to get away from everyone and everything. As she walked back to the manor, Sebastian was getting ready to follow her when Ciel spoke up.

"Leave her be," Ciel commanded, halting the butler in his tracks. "Learning there is such things as demons and now Grim Reapers too has probably taken its toll on her." He closed his eyes a moment. "Can't blame her. She's been dealt one hard hand after another and it doesn't seem to have an end in sight." Again the boy was giving references to games, this time towards playing cards.

Sebastian turned to his young master. "Yes, my Lord," he replied, with a bow. He turned back to the manor and made his way inside, getting preparations made for dinner. It displeased him greatly his master would give him a command like after saying he wouldn't get involved in his affairs with remained outside with Ciel, keeping the boy company until the boy was ready to retire back inside.


	14. Chapter 13 - Questions and Answers

**Chapter 13 - Questions and Answers**

(August 5, 1888)

For a few hours Sabrina remained in her room, refusing any visitors, though none actually went to her door. Ciel was very adamant on being sure Sebastian left the woman alone, even went all out and made it an order. It wasn't normal for Ciel to prevent the butler from doing as he pleased, but in Sabrina's case, she needed time to let things sink in. She was given a major blow on the identities of Vernon and Sebastian but that wasn't all. She even learnt the story of Grim Reapers were true as well.

Luckily for her, her room had a balcony and she was sitting out on the balcony, enjoying the view from above. The view she was given was the garden. From where she sat, she marvelled at the beauty, feeling at peace and even felt right at home. It made her wonder whose room this was when the family lived there. No doubt it was Sebastian who had brought her to this room the night they arrived and chose this one for her. He had good taste.

After a while there came a soft knock on the door of her room, just loud enough for her to hear it. What followed was the sound of a familiar voice of her friend, who she now knew was a demon and the man that had saved her life back in Canada.

"Lady Sabrina? May I come in?" He remained on the other side of the door, waiting for her reply, as a gentleman would.

It was no wonder she thought he was human. If she hadn't seen his wound close before her very eyes that night, she wouldn't have believed it.

Sabrina looked towards the door and hesitated a moment, not sure if she wanted to answer. But after a moment, she sighed, getting up. She went to the door and answered. At least it was the 'sweet' demon and not the manipulative, seductive one.

"Hello," she greeted. The look on her face gave easy indication she was exhausted from everything she had recently learnt, but her eyes glittered with comfort.

Noticing it immediately, he was cautious, being considerate in regards to what she must have been going through. Staying put unless she invited him in, he replied. "I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm surprised he didn't come," she responded. Referring to Sebastian.

"He's been ordered to leave you alone. It's one good thing about being in a contract. The demon must listen to their master." Vernon explained. "Earlier, you rushed off rather quickly, I was worried."

"Do you blame me?" she asked as she walked away, leaving the door open, which allowed him to know he could enter. "The whole reason you had me to come here was to be protected by Sebastian and Ciel from your common enemy, Raelinn. You knew my fiancé's murderer from the beginning, and felt bad for me."

She stopped by the bed, but kept her back to him. The tone of her voice told him she wasn't mad at him for his lies. She understood, she really did.

Following her in, he kept his distance. Vernon closed the door behind him so they could have their privacy. Despite knowing she wasn't mad, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Still, I am sorry for deceiving you like that. To be honest, I was hoping you would never learn the truth, but I know that was just a fool's dream. I had hoped by saving you, it would allow you a chance to continue your life and be happy. I never expected Sebastian to take such a liking to you."

She turned to him. "I'm not mad, and yes it was a fool's dream. You must have had an idea Raelinn wasn't going to stop until she killed me. You can't stand here and tell me you didn't give me a ticket to sail here for my happiness. You did it in hopes to get Raelinn off my tail."

Vernon didn't deny what she said was the truth. "Yes, there's that too. I knew they could protect you from her, and help you to get back on your feet. I was hoping to end the problem in the colonies." Giving her a sympathetic look. All the while he spoke to her, his hands were clasped behind his back, as he often did when he was just standing. "I know it must be hard for you to learn about us and the reapers in such a short period of time. I'll be sure to have Serena keep them away next time."

"You have no idea how confused I am about this whole situation," she paused. Walking over to the lounge chairs in front of a fireplace that was in her room, which earlier that morning after getting dressed, she noticed it was there. She took a seat and offered for him to take the vacant one. "Before everything went upside down, I thought I was happy. I was going to marry Edward Powell. Did you know the Powells are a very powerful family? They reside in Canada and here."

Taking her offer, Vernon sat down. "Yes I did, for the short time I was there. I even met them briefly." He wasn't going to tell her he didn't trust them in the least. She didn't need that right now. "Raelinn was our problem before she arrived in Canada. But for a year or so, we did lose sight of her. When we heard about the murders, Sebastian and Ciel had entrusted me to go on their behalf to investigate."

"So regardless," she sighed. "We were fated to meet. Raelinn was trouble for you, but then you lost sight of her and when word about the murders in Ontario happened, you actually traveled there just in time to save me." She snorted as she leaned her head back. "Quite the chain of events, even before we met."

Vernon agreed. He had never thought back then his trip would have ended like this. They were quiet a moment before Vernon began. "Tell me... you said to me earlier you wished your savior had let you die along with your fiancé. Is that something you still wish? I don't regret saving you, but I fear I may have caused you to suffer more unintentionally." He really wanted to know how she felt about the whole situation.

She looked at him a moment, confused but then remembered. She did say that. "Oh god!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry! You have to know, I didn't realize you were my savior." She sighed once again. "When I said that, I was so upset with everything that happened. I missed and still do miss Edward. At the time I wanted to die, but now all I want to do is live. There's so much more for me."

Vernon gave a very soft smile hearing that. "I'm glad... It's all right, I knew you didn't know and I was fine with that. Time heals all wounds, believe me." Turning to her a bit more in his chair, he placed a hand on hers that rested on her lap, as if to comfort her. "I assure you. No one here would ever harm you. I know Sebastian, and that's just how he is sometimes, but in the end you're safe. Even Serena is harmless, though she may not look it."

"Oh speaking of which. That day you showed up when we were having lunch. I remember you wincing when I hugged you. Why was that?" Her mind began to remember Mey-Rin going on about a bullet in the sink. "Did Adrian shoot you that morning?"

Taking his hand away. He had hoped she wouldn't have realized it, but it was only natural now that she knew the truth about his nature. "Yes... he did." Thinking about it now, if he hadn't been shot the first time, he would have never known to move at the last moment upon being shot the second time. If not for that, the bullet would have hit its target and most likely killed him.

She wasn't sure if she should be angry or relieved. "I guess you did the right thing then in going to Sebastian for aide. But you're a demon. Are you not immortal?" They were immortal, but they were not invincible. Each demon had his or her own vulnerable spot that could kill them. The only other way to kill them would be from a Grim Reaper's Death Scythe.

"Yes we are immortal, but that doesn't mean we cannot be killed. I didn't know until that moment that my heart was one of my vulnerable points. It's funny in a way, Sebastian and Serena have often told me I'm too soft hearted for my own good." What he didn't know was it wasn't just his soft heart but his behavior, which had a lot to do with it, as well as the kind of person he was. It all tied into his past.

"So because of the type of demon you are, not wanting to hunt down souls, it's made your heart a target. Adrian has guns that are produced by humans. That means any human gun can hurt you." Talking with Vernon was a lot easier than talking to Sebastian. She was able to absorb everything a bit easier.

Being honest with her, there was no need to hold back. "Yes, but it takes a skilled shot though. Demons are extremely fast. With our speed it's most likely they will miss." He took it slow so the information wouldn't overwhelm her.

"What about Sebastian and the female one, Serena was it?" she asked, curious.

"Serena, yes. I don't believe they have the same weakness as me. The only one weakness all demons are aware of is if we're hit with a reaper's scythe, like the ones you saw Grell and William carrying. We shouldn't have too much of a problem though. With Serena in a relationship with one of them, they leave us alone for the most part."

"That guy, William. He called Sebastian a demon scum, I take it that's because reapers and demons are not usually friendly to one another?" She was happy to have her friend in the room with her. She was letting the stuff sink in on her own terms now.

"Yes. Normally reapers and demons are mortal enemies. You probably can tell why. Reapers are meant to collect souls, where as we devour them and they're lost forever. This often leads to conflict between our races. Of course we can't really help it. It's like when a human that goes without food, only we can go without it for years at a time." He knew it was a risk to tell her that part, but in a way, maybe it would ease her fears about her soul being taken.

"You mean to tell me that Sebastian hasn't taken a soul for at least a couple years?!" Her eyes widened at this realization. That meant he had great self-control when it came to her soul. She actually should take that as a compliment.

Vernon nodded. "He hasn't taken another soul since he agreed to the contract with Ciel, which was a little less than three years."

She smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for telling me all this, and letting it sink in without rushing it on me. I know you all lied to me, but you did it for my protection and for that I'll be forever grateful. I just don't agree with Sebastian's methods. I wish I knew how he felt about me."

"I wish I could tell you, but I'm afraid it's hard, even for me, to tell what he's thinking at this point. He hasn't opened up in a very long time. I suppose that is the trouble with becoming one of us, it can be hard to hold onto what's left of your humanity." Getting up from his seat. "Perhaps in time you'll find out." He was going to leave her to rest for now. "I should check on Ciel, but think about what I said. Do you need anything before I go?"

She stood as well and walked over to him, hugging him. "Thank you so much for being my friend. I owe you my life." She paused, still holding him. "Yeah there is one thing you can do for me. When is dinner? I missed lunch."

Vernon smiled again, returning it. "It should be done shortly. I last saw Sebastian in the kitchen making it. I'll come get you when it's ready." Letting go after a minute, he added, "If you need me, you know where to find me."

She let go and stepped away from him. "Thank you again. I think I'd rather stay in here until then. I really don't want to face Sebastian right now. I have nothing against him, but I just need a little more time to let everything settle with me."

"I understand. Try to get some rest and I'll see you shortly." Vernon replied, taking his leave. Leaving the woman to her thoughts.

Sabrina turned back to the balcony, going back to her thoughts with admiring the view of the garden. She still had much to think about in regards to what everyone had said. If she were to form a contract with Sebastian, she would be guaranteed protection, but wasn't she protected enough? That was an answer she really wasn't fully sure on.

* * *

That evening, things had calmed down a bit, and Sebastian had kept to himself as ordered. By the next day Sabrina was feeling a bit better, given her time to think. As promised, Raelinn and Adrian hadn't found them. Though they knew they would return eventually. The morning had continued on as it normally did, with the butler helping her to get ready.

She found herself thinking of how the two demons were now; knowing Sebastian and Vernon were centuries old. She couldn't help but wonder what they were like then, and what happened to change them forever. With her back to him, he had his eyes blindfolded as usual. Currently, he was tying the strings of her dress.

"Sebastian," she began. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, letting everything sink in. But there is one thing that still eludes me. You told me both you and Vernon were once humans, and part of a church a long time ago. If you were both part of such a congregation, how did you become demons?"

Caught off guard by her question, she noticed he paused for a brief moment before continuing his work. He could remember it like it was only a few years ago, but it was something he rarely thought about anymore. "Yes well, it's complicated. Needless to say I lost my faith in what humans consider a 'god'." Finishing the strings, he moved onto the dress, being sure it was on properly. Sometimes he had to re-adjust the sleeves and then re-tie the stri.

"I figured that since you're a demon. I can't imagine God is kind to those who become demons. Something had to have happened for the two of you to lose your faith. People either go to heaven and become an angel or go to hell and basically become a demon. You became a demon, which means something happened to you to make you lose your faith."

Sebastian smiled, slightly amused by her interest. "You are correct. But then again, what child's faith wouldn't be shaken if they seen their guardian killed right before their eyes?" Sebastian admitted. He could laugh at it now, continuing to help her, unfazed. "I believed in a god, only for Vernon to be taken from me when the church collapsed on top of him during an earthquake."

"Vernon died in an earthquake? That's terrible. What would have broken his faith when he was a priest? You were just a child then." This conversation was producing more questions and she wanted to know. She wanted to know more about her friend and the man who was always seducing her.

"I believe that was when his adopted mother died at a young age. He loved her dearly. Even at that age I could tell he was trying to be strong for me and mask his sadness." What Sebastian didn't know about was there was a second and final a time when Vernon questioned his faith, during the last few moments before his death.

"What a shame. So he died and became a demon during an earthquake. I can't see how he would lose faith for the loss of his adopted mother. Back in those days, it was easy for people to die because people didn't know how to take care of themselves." She then frowned. "Why do I get the feeling you're trying to pull we away from the question I want to ask?"

"Hm? And what question might that be?" Sebastian was toying with her again. She couldn't help but think he got some kind of enjoyment out of it.

Abruptly, she turned and ripped off the blindfold from his head. "Damn you Sebastian!" she hissed. "You know what I want to know. Can't you just stop your damn teasing and tell me? If you want me to understand you, I have a right to know!" In doing that she had revealed his crimson eyes once more. Her reaction only made it all the more worth it somehow.

"You wish to know how I died? Am I right?" getting her to calm down before he began. " A few days later, you can imagine my surprise when he showed himself before me once more. Only now his eyes were a different color. In my eyes he was cheated out of his spot in heaven. The church thought of him as a hero, but I couldn't accept it so I left." His voice was stern on the last sentence knowing he meant it, but it quickly returned to its normal smooth tone. "He told me he couldn't stay with what he was, and wished me a long happy life." Unfortunately Vernon's wishes fell on deaf ears.

She grasped his hand. "You died because you gave up your faith in God after seeing Vernon as a demon?" she asked. "But you're a man. You were a boy when he died, and the two of you look about the same age. That means you died about 10 years later, at least."

Sebastian just continued to smile. "You're correct, I didn't die until later on. After Vernon left, I continued on with my life, but unfortunately I ran into some trouble with a nobleman... who proceeded to have me executed. With his rank in society, I didn't stand a chance. On the day of my execution, they left me to die when a familiar face came to my rescue. I was too far gone however for Vernon to heal me, and instead he turned me so that I could join him."

"And made you what you are today, which is a butler who knows how to infuriate me." Her eyes narrowed. "And for the record, you're the one who kissed me!" She was referring to the other night just before all hell broke loose. "You have been taking advantage of me all because you want my soul."

"That is our nature. You didn't seem to mind considering you kissed me the second time," the butler threw back, knowing he was asking for it.

She opened her mouth wanting to argue back, but the argument was lost on her. She did kiss him the second time. She closed her mouth and her brows furrowed. She then opened her mouth again. "What the hell do you expect from me?! You're the one who has been giving me signals since the beginning, and you nearly kissed me when we were shopping that day."

"Despite what you may think, I expected nothing in return. I kissed you merely because I wanted to. I do not know why." Which was half true. He didn't know why he lost control, but he knew the initial reason for kissing her. But he knew if he told her he wanted to consume her soul then and there, it would frighten her greatly. "You make it very hard for me to resist you when your soul reacts to every little thing I do. With this job I don't get much fulfillment, so I do what I can."

She gawked at him a moment. "Only because of what you do to me! I've only ever been with one man... And he never did anything you do to me! So this is your fault!" Of course he was doing things she never experienced before since she was completely 'pure'.

"Would you like for me to stop?" Sebastian asked suddenly, truly curious what her answer would be. Though he knew very well he wasn't going to.

She stopped and immediately turned away from him as her cheeks flared up. "I..." she stopped. She didn't want to admit she actually liked his advances. "Are you finished with my dress?" she asked suddenly, not wanting to continue that conversation.

Sebastian stifled a chuckle. He had all the answers he needed. "Just about. May I please have the blindfold back?"

She looked at her hand, remembering she ripped off the black cloth from his eyes. She then looked at herself before immediately blushing and opened her hand, silently, allowing him to take the cloth back. "Sorry..." she muttered as she clenched her eyes shut. Some of her cleavage was still showing, as he hadn't been able to fully set her dress in place before finishing.

Taking the cloth, he tied it back in place before finishing what he was doing. Not saying another word, he let the subject drop. The sight of uncovered flesh was all the reward he needed.

Finishing the task at hand, he removed it once more to use for the next time. "Is there anything else you need before I leave?"

Fighting down her blush, she turned to him. "I just have one more question. Yesterday, when I met the reapers, that one with the red hair. Why did he call you 'Bassie'? You all acted like you knew him from before."

Not necessarily liking the annoying reaper that made his skin crawl, he had a feeling she wouldn't know the connection. "That is because we recently found out he had been posing as the butler to Ciel's aunt, Madam Red. We're not sure why he did it, but unfortunately, during that time he seems to have developed a small crush on me and started referring to me by that nickname." The very idea repulsed him.

"Ew," she commented, giving a sour face. "That is revolting. Guess that would explain how you dodged him so easily. Ciel didn't really seem too impressed in seeing him here. Did something happen?"

Knowing the reason why all to well, it was because of one particular day. "Well you see he was a rather... incompetent butler. So Ciel's aunt had talked him into having me train Grell. And he made a rather large mess of things," Sebastian sighed. "Not to mention every so often he would threaten to atone for his actions by killing himself, and we found him dangling from the ceiling like a common ornament. It did not work of course."

"He hung himself?" She looked confused. "But I thought grim reapers were dead because they already killed themselves in life? That doesn't make much sense." She shook her head. "Hang on a moment. Wasn't that the day Lady Elizabeth arrived suddenly and both you and Ciel were grateful I was unavailable to witness what she did to the manor?"

Sebastian chuckled remembering the look on his master's face that day. Though he was not saved from it either, considering Lady Elizabeth had bought him a pink bonnet to wear and had to pretend that he liked it. "Yes, the very same. To my master's dismay she had decorated everything in the manor in bright colors, and ribbon, much like a young girl would like."

"I remember that day," she commented. "I wasn't really feeling well and lied to Ciel. He really didn't want me around anyway because of Grell was around. Later when I started to feel better, I saw you were washing the walls." She snorted. "I get it now. You were washing everything Lady Elizabeth did, and you sensed I was coming and slowed down. You're a demon, which means you can move extremely fast."

"You are correct. But then, I wouldn't be much of a butler if I raised suspicion from using it too often." Bringing a finger to his lips, he tilted his head oh so slightly. The expression he was wearing had to be one of his sexiest. "If you wouldn't mind not mentioning this to my lord that I told you. It is part of our contract that I may never lie to him. He wouldn't be too pleased with me if he found out."

She took a quiet inward of breath when he tilted his head. The look nearly made her want to melt.

"I won't," she breathed. Turning away from him, she moved to get her shoes to slide them on. "So what happened to Grell after that? I remember he didn't stay long at the manor."

"Well after that day my lord and I became suspicious, so I looked into it. After finding out who he really was, my master convinced his aunt to have him fired." Sebastian finished. "It was for the best. It was amusing the expression on Grell's face when she dismissed him in front of myself and my master."

"Glad to hear it." She shivered as she took a seat on her chair close to the fireplace. She got ready to put the shoes on. "He gave me the creeps the one day I met him. We never shared words, but that didn't stop the shiver that went up my spine."

"Reapers tend to have that effect on everyone. It's a wonder Serena is able to stand them." It was obvious Sebastian didn't like them. It would seem Vernon was right.

Sebastian saw she was about to put on her shoes and walked over, grabbing her ankle to slide the footwear into place.

She gasped. "I'm not your master. I can do that on my own thank you," she huffed, clenching her fists as his hand around her ankle was giving her goose bumps.

"I am aware. But you are still a guest in my master's home. For how ever long that will be, I will help you indefinitely without question." It was one thing he looked forward to. With a soul like hers, she wouldn't be leaving his sight any time soon.

His grip was so delicate and soft against her socked foot. She had to take a deep breath to prevent herself from squealing. His thumb was brushing against a sensitive part of her ankle and it tickled.

"But still..." she breathed, not wanting to squirm. "You never did this before." Of course usually she would have her footwear on before getting dressed, preventing him from doing it for her.

"I don't believe you would let me. You were always wearing them before I had the chance." he said, his voice as smooth a silk. Gently placing the shoe on her foot as if she were Cinderella. Doing the same for the other.

When he had both shoes on, she noticed he halted a moment, holding her ankle longer than needed. "Do you mind?" she half snapped. "That is my ankle and I need it to walk.

"My apologies." Giving her a smile before letting go. Standing, he had his hand over his chest playing the humble butler once more. "If that's all, I should be getting back to preparing breakfast." Playing off his infatuation with her soul, he made his way to the door.

She stood, happy his hand was off her body. "I'm not sure how I feel about you being a demon, since you are one, but I also want you to know I'm sorry for what happened to you in the past. You shouldn't have gone through that."

Sebastian turned to her once more. "You needn't feel sorry. It means nothing to me now. I got my wish, I just had to go to hell to get it." The man was entirely serious. There were even hints of his demonic nature in what he said. Taking his leave, he proceeded down the hall. Leaving the woman alone for now.


	15. Chapter 14 - Ancient History Part 1

_Author's Notes: This is my interpretation of how Sebastian became a demon, assuming he was once human to begin with. The owner of Vernon too believes he was once human. Just a word of warning, you may feel some angst to the point you may want some tissues handy just in case. This chapter is on how Sebastian and even Vernon became a demon, which means he had to die first._

 _Before you read this please be assured that I am not a church person, but I do believe in our Lord. I don't endorse prejudice in any form against religions. There are a lot that I do question, but I won't disrespect the religion in front of others. Story rated Mature for violence as a safety precaution._

 **Chapter 14 – Ancient History Part 1**

As Sebastian left the woman's room, her last words made him think about his past. He was only a boy when Vernon died, but when that happened, so much had occurred. Of course times were different back then, in the days when he was human. He also wasn't completely honest with her, but he did speak the truth in some aspects. He did die at the hands of a nobleman, but the matter of his passing was not completely accurate.

Sebastian could still recall the day of the earthquake. At the time, no one really knew what they were or even how they were formed. Some places did however, but where Sebastian grew up, there was no way of knowing. It came on so suddenly; no one could have predicted it. Those who had faith believed it happened when god was angry. He knew now what utter nonsense that was.

Sebastian had been with Vernon that morning, as he often was. He could still see what he looked like clearly in his mind. Vernon, his guardian, wore the dark robes of a priest and a white collar. Other than that, he looked very similar to how he was now. The same cross still dangled around his neck.

His eyes gave a far off look, as time seemed to rewind on him.

[Flashback]

(Sometime during the late 10th Century Italy)

The priests and nuns were preparing for the next service when the ground started to shake violently, which only lasted mere seconds. The boys in the abbey began to scream in fright, even little Sebastian was frightened, who was only about ten years of age. Not even a minute after the tremors stopped, there was a horrible crack and rumbling sound coming from the ceiling.

Vernon looked up, dread appeared on his features. He had a feeling it wouldn't hold. "Everyone, evacuate quickly!" he called to the others over the noise. As head priest, it was his job to keep the other members of the church calm and make sure they all got out safely.

Vernon was a young man of only 22 years of age, however in his young life he had seen much bloodshed. He learnt how to defend himself with the use of a sword, and became known as a crusader. That was how he was able to climb through the ranks at such a young age. Everyone who attended the church, lived in the building, thus was also known as an abbey.

Heeding the man's command, the crowd began to leave the church, but there was one refusing to leave. Knowing whom it was and why, Vernon turned to the boy at his side. Kneeling down to his height, he gently placed both hands on his shoulders. It was obvious the boy was scared, since the ceiling looked as though it was about to collapse.

"Sebastian, listen to me. You need to go with the nuns and wait outside. Do not come back in after me, do you understand?" He gave the young boy a hug, as if to assure him everything would be all right. "I'll be right out, I promise."

"But I want to stay with you," little Sebastian replied, fear evident in his eyes, which were an unusual red. "Father Vernon, please don't make me go." Back in those days, and even now, every priest was referred to as 'father'.

Vernon hated to do this. He didn't wish to leave the boy's side, but it was the only way he could be sure the boy would survive. The ceiling would cave at any time now and they needed to hurry. Keeping his voice gentle and calm. "Please Sebastian, do as I say. Everything will be alright." The look on his face was sincere. He had no idea he was sealing his own fate.

A nun waited to take Sebastian outside, visibly nervous. "Come Sebastian, hurry." Taking the boy's hand, they hurried out of the building. Sebastian watched over his shoulder as Vernon faded into the distance.

Once they were out, there were a few small tremors that ran through the ground. Pieces of the church had already fallen in on the abbey. The crowd watched at a safe distance as they waited for the disaster to end. One of the nuns held Sebastian securely from behind to comfort him. After several minutes the ground finally stopped shaking, but there was something terribly wrong. Vernon still hadn't emerged. He was the only one left inside.

Sebastian began to pull, wanting to get away from the woman. "Let me go! Father Vernon's still in there!"

"No Sebastian, please stop," the nun pleaded, not letting go. When suddenly there came an even louder noise. The bystanders watched in horror as the roof of the church gave way and collapsed into a pile of rock.

Tears welled up in his eyes as Sebastian yelled. "NO! FATHER VERNON!"

His yell was loud enough, causing the nun who held him to loosen her grip and he was able to break free. He ran toward the unstable structure.

"SEBASTIAN! COME BACK!" shouted another nun, but the boy didn't listen. She couldn't very well go after him and leave her spot with the other scared boys.

A cloud of smoke exploded out from the building, causing Sebastian to pause as he struggled for air. The smoke was due to dust from the fallen debris. He collapsed to the ground a moment as he coughed, bringing a hand to his mouth. The dust was so thick; it caused his eyes to water regardless of the tears.

Once the boy was able to catch his breath, he looked at the now destroyed building that was the church he called home. Not caring about the debris or how dangerous it was to walk around it, he stood up and ran towards the ruins, climbing over rocks and splintered beams.

"FATHER VERNON!" the boy cried as he made his way past the rubble.

It took him several moments, but in time he made it into the main area where the pews were. Rocks and boulders either smashed them completely, or they were broken in half by support beams. Jesus' cross had fallen off the wall, but was now leaning in such a manner that it was supporting the rest of the beams, holding up what was left of the roof. The very center part of the ceiling was on the floor. His eyes widened in pure horror as something caught his eye. He didn't see a body or anything like that, but what he did see was far worse.

He could see blood was seeping out from under the debris. There was only one person the blood could belong to, and that person was the only one who never came out of the church.

"FATHER VERNON!" the boy screamed in utter dismay.

Falling to his knees, he sobbed. The man that had devoted himself to caring for him since his parents died was now gone. Crushed to death by the very rock and stone that made up his beloved church.

The blood continued to pool out onto the floor, staining everything it touched. Why? Why did God take Vernon away from him? What did he do? What did Vernon do to deserve this? Was he being punished for something? Nothing made sense anymore. All he could think about was Vernon and the pain of losing him.

"Sebastian! There you are." He heard a woman's voice, which belonged to one of the nuns who finally came in after him once it was safe. Approaching him, she saw it. With a gasp she quickly pulled the boy to her, in an attempt to cover his eyes. "Don't look."

Sebastian only shoved her away as hard as he could, causing her to release him. He was angry, upset, and confused.

"Sebastian?" the nun breathed, surprised.

"Leave me alone!" the boy snapped. "Father Vernon's dead and it's his fault!" Sebastian forcefully thrust his hand towards the fallen cross, pointing to it. He looked to the cross and glared at it.

"My child, God wouldn't allow that." The nun too was upset but she had to be strong. "Father Vernon was a good soul. We taught you our Lord will call back his children when he believes it to be time."

"Father Vernon was young. He was like a brother to me!"

The nun carefully approached the boy again. "Everything happens for a reason. Come. We need to leave here. Our Lord wanted his son back."

Stubbornly Sebastian remained where he was, crying. Any time the nun would try and help him to his feet, he would snap his arm away, refusing to move. He didn't care Vernon's blood was soaking into his clothes.

For an hour, Sebastian remained there. The nun stood by and waited, hoping and praying the boy would finally see reason and leave. It wasn't until he collapsed from exhaustion that the nun was able to carry him out. There were too many heavy beams and debris for the nuns and remaining fathers to try and dig out Vernon's body. The rubble would become the young priest's burial.

Taking the boy into her arms, she carefully stepped out of what remained of the church. The only thing that was still standing was the front. She wasn't out a minute when there was an after shock, causing the rest of the structure to fall, burying the area where Vernon was.

Sebastian didn't wake until the next morning, in a bed provided by the local villagers. A tavern was set up as a base for the survivors of the earthquake. When he woke, he refused to talk to anyone and wouldn't eat. For three days he was like that, until one evening after dark, he snuck out of the tavern and into the night.

Finding a tree, he climbed it, going up as far as he could go. When he was high enough, he looked out over the village and could see the remains of the church. There was nothing left.

"Father Vernon..." the boy whispered into the wind. He stayed there for a while. The cool night breeze blew through his hair and against his skin, making it a bit chilly. This went unnoticed by the grieving boy.

Then there came a voice from down below. A familiar voice that seemed almost unreal. Standing below the tree was a figure of what looked like Vernon. For a second he thought it was a ghost.

Sebastian looked down and his eyes widened in shock. "Father Vernon!?" he gasped. "No! It can't be! You died!" He did not believe in ghosts. He rubbed at his eyes, but the image of Vernon would not leave him.

"Sebastian..." the voice came from the figure below, who was looking back up at him. It sounded exactly like the fallen priest. But how could that be? "Please come down from there... you'll hurt yourself."

Sebastian's eyes widened again. The voice sounded like Father Vernon. Was it possible that he was wrong and Vernon hadn't died? With that thought in mind, he smiled, hoping what he thought was true. "Father Vernon!"

He immediately climbed down from the tree, taking each step down carefully so he wouldn't slip. The Lord hadn't taken his friend away after all. When the boy reached the ground, he was quick to turn, but there was something seriously wrong with Vernon. His eyes were not the pretty blue he last seen them as. The eyes were now pink in color.

Fear seeped into his soul once more. "Father Vernon?" he asked hesitantly.

In the dark the boy couldn't see the person was wearing the same clothes as he did before the accident. Only now they were dirty and torn. His fuchsia eyes followed the boy as he descended the tree and stood before him. "It's alright Sebastian, it's me." He could see he was afraid, he could smell it even. Kneeling down on one knee, he held out a hand in hopes Sebastian would come to him.

The boy of only ten years, looked at the hand, uneasy. "But... your eyes. They are pink." The voice was gentle like before, giving him hope of trust. "Father Vernon, what happened? I saw blood, lots of it. You were the only one in the church that never came out." He took a slow step forward, wanting, desperately to believe he was his 'brother'.

The last thing Vernon wanted was for the boy to fear him. He didn't even know what fully happened himself. But he knew well enough he was no longer human. He couldn't change his eyes back to the color they were before, he didn't know how.

Getting an idea to prove it was him, he removed something from around his neck and showed it to the boy. The moonlight hit the silver of the cross that belonged to the priest. There was a pure red ruby in the center of it. Tossing it so it would land in the grass at Sebastian's feet, which he then picked up.

"Please, do not be afraid. I can explain everything."

Sebastian turned it over in his hand, looking at it. He could see it was the same one as what he saw days ago. His eyes then lit up. "Father Vernon!" Without any more need, the boy rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Vernon's waist. "I thought you were dead!" Tears surfaced once again.

The boy's soul was full of confusion, fear, despair, and gratefulness, creating a perfect arrangement of ingredients to be desired.

Vernon had to use all his strength to resist the smell that was now bombarding his senses. Keeping it hidden from the boy, he didn't wish to scare him worse.

Hugging him back, he had to be conscious of the amount of strength he used. This was still all too new to him, and he didn't wish to hurt Sebastian. He couldn't live with himself if he did.

Allowing the boy to cry on him, soothing him quietly. "I just had to be sure you were alright," Vernon said softly.

He could see the man's eyes more clearly now, resembling that of an animal or 'creature' than a human. Sebastian could even feel the dirt and dry blood on his clothes.

"Listen to me carefully Sebastian," he said once his tears had calmed. "I cannot stay... I'm no longer human..."

Sebastian pulled away. "Wh...what do you mean? You're here in the flesh. I don't understand." His eyes danced around, showing his confusion. Yes, he could feel the dried blood from when he was trapped in the church, but he didn't know how bad the wounds really were. In reality if he weren't what he was now, he would be dead.

Vernon, on the other hand, knew very well how severe his injuries were, but he did not wish to traumatize the boy. He was still young and had his whole life ahead of him. "I was caught under one of the support beams Sebastian... I did die. The next thing I remember is crawling out of the ruins. I am a demon now..."

Sebastian stepped back. "No! That's not possible! Demons are evil! They are the enemies of God!" Tears surfaced again, this time because of what he was hearing. "Please say it isn't so! If you're a demon, you're the enemy and you'll take my soul!"

In the days of the 10th century, it was common knowledge of demons who devoured souls. Sebastian never believed such tales... that is until now.

"Why did you have to die!" he cried out suddenly. His hopes were crushed once again knowing he was speaking the truth. Vernon never lied to him.

Hushing him softly, he reached forward gently wiping the boy's tears, though the effort was futile. He still looked like Vernon, acted like him even, but his eyes... they were not the same. "I'm sorry... I wish I could tell you it wasn't true. But please know that I still care about you, and that I would never do anything to harm you." He wished he could stay with the boy and watch Sebastian grow up. But if he did, there was a chance that with the way his soul smelled, Vernon would give into his urges and kill him by accident. He had no one to teach him otherwise, so he assumed for the worse.

Deciding to leave Sebastian was the hardest decision he ever had to make. "Listen, I want you to be good and to stay strong," looking the young boy in the eye as he said it, before glancing to his hand that still held his cross. Vernon took Sebastian's hand in both of his. "I want you to hold onto my cross for me, as something to remember me by. I have a feeling I won't be needing it where I'm going."

"But..." the boy whimpered as he looked up into the alien eyes of his friend. "I want to stay with you. What will the others say? It's not fair! God took you away from me! He allowed you to be transformed!"

Vernon shook his head. He wished he could restore the boy's faith, but at this point he didn't know what to believe himself anymore. "Don't tell the others anything, or that you saw me. They wouldn't understand and might react harshly toward you for saying it. I rather they remember me as I was..."

Sebastian stopped his tears, but his lower lip quivered as if he was going to start crying again. He was only a child. He had big red puppy dog eyes as he looked at Vernon. "I'll miss you." He immediately lunged forward. "Visit me and I won't tell anyone!" he suddenly yelled as he hugged his friend, clenching the cross to him. At that moment, Sebastian was hardening his heart. He may have only been young but he could remember what one of the other father's had told him, to hold his head up high and remember the good times.

Surprised by the sudden action. Vernon hugged him back tightly, feeling as if his own heart was going to rip in two. "I promise..." A single tear released from the corner of his eye, sliding down his cheek slowly. Holding the boy for several moments before finally letting go. "Good bye Sebastian. Please take care of yourself, alright?" He rested a hand on the top of his head. Standing once more, he released the boy with much reluctance. He then turned and disappeared into the night.

Sebastian watched as the man turn away from him and left. Tears didn't shed this time. "I promise not to tell, but you can't prevent me from losing my faith. The Lord took you away from me twice. He took your life and allowed you to become the demon many fear. Never again will I trust in God." He looked at his hand to see the cross.

"I hate you!" he said to it. "I will hold this cross close to me in reminder of what you took from me. He will see me again and you can't stop him. You betrayed him and therefore betrayed me!"

He took the chain and wrapped it around his neck, tucking it into his clothes. He then left the tree, continuing to hold his head high. He already had in his mind that he would remain with the church until he was old enough, and then he would leave.

After that day, those of the church had considered Vernon a hero and a saint for risking his life for them all, making a memorial in his honor in the new church. This however only made Sebastian feel worse. He now hated to sing, hating everything he had to do for the church. He couldn't wait until he was old enough to leave it all behind. He wasn't going to allow himself to get integrated into the church and become a priest like those before him.

For years, Sebastian continued on with his life, but this time in a new light. Once in a while, and always at night, his old friend would appear. His visits were usually short, but he kept his promise. The visits were months apart.

Over the years Vernon had become colder and more demonic. His soft heart was unable to deal with the fact that he now had to kill others to survive. His harsh reality finally had time to set in, given time to think of the possible reasoning for it. He found none, and he felt just as betrayed. He now shunned god. Despite that he still was always nice to Sebastian, the one thing from his past he didn't regret. During Vernon's brief visits, Sebastian was always overjoyed.

Sebastian never once told anyone of what really happened to Vernon. As time passed and Sebastian grew, becoming a man, his feelings started to change. It was not known if it was because Vernon began embracing his demonic life, or something else. Whatever it was, Sebastian lost all faith by the time he was 17 and started to do things against the church.

When Sebastian was 18, eight years after he started to lose his faith in God, he left the church. He didn't leave fully on his own accord though. On the day he was getting ready to leave, he was brought before the head priest, the very person who took over Vernon's position.

"You wanted to see me?" Sebastian asked. No longer a boy, he was tall and lean, and extremely handsome.

"Sebastian, you have been doing unacceptable deeds in the past year and I want to know why," the head priest replied.

"Why do you really care?" Sebastian replied with an 'I don't care' attitude.

Normally the priest would never lose his patience, but he was getting short with the little bastard.

"We took you in after your parents died and this is the thanks we get? You have been doing inappropriate things and that is not tolerated."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "And? What about it? You're the one who tries to fill little kids heads full of bull about God."

"Don't you take that tone with me!" the man pointed, looking crossed.

Sebastian crossed his arms, giving the man a sassy like attitude. "I fail to see the point."

He stood and slammed his hands on his desk. "Sebastian. You have been witnessed sneaking less than worthy women into this abbey, doing god knows what. That is forbidden. You've been speaking words that are not tolerated for these halls. I will not allow tainted words to be spoken."

"You know," Sebastian began. "I really don't care. God is just something you pray to and he doesn't even exist. If he did, then Father Vernon would never have been taken from this world. God, as you call it, betrayed me and I don't want any part of it." The whole time Sebastian spoke, he was calm and collective, giving the head priest a coy smirk.

"Besides what I did with those women in my room, is none of your business. But if you really must know, I took their virtues and made them into wonderful women. Putting the Lord's name in vain while at it." He all but bluntly announced he had sex with virgins.

"Get out of this abbey and never come back! Do you hear me!?" the head priest yelled, echoing throughout the halls. A long time ago he had high hopes Sebastian would grow to become a very fine priest.

Sebastian stuck a finger into his ear, twisting it before pulling it out again and flicking whatever may have been in it. "You don't need to shout." He continued in his calm voice. "You wouldn't want to upset your precious lord."

The head priest clenched his fists. He didn't know what more to say. Sebastian was being an arrogant ass, but he couldn't say that or else he would be doing God wrong.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "Besides I was planning on leaving today, so really I don't care what you say, and when I leave here you will never see me again. Ever."

"If Father Vernon was alive..."

"But he's not," Sebastian stated, eyes narrowing, now getting upset. "Your God took him away from me. He was the only person that mattered to me. So if you want to blame someone for my behavior, blame him!" He pointed to the small cross on the wall. "He's the reason I don't believe in him, and he's the reason Father Vernon is dead." He snorted. "In fact, he's not even a Father. From this day forward, he's Vernon and he's not a Saint!"

"How can you say that?" the man behind the desk was confused. "You looked up to him. He died saving your life."

"And your God betrayed him and me. Vernon should not be praised as a martyr."

"He was the best!" Again he was losing his patience.

"Abramo. Never speak about him in my presence!" Sebastian so wanted to tell him that Vernon was still alive, but wasn't human. He was a demon. "Go rot in hell!"

With that, Sebastian turned on his heel and immediately left the room. He slammed open the door, causing kids in the hall to cringe in fright. They looked at Sebastian, shocked.

"Brother Sebastian?" one of the boys called.

"Never call me that!" Sebastian snapped. "From this moment forward, This church and any other church can burn in hell. I forsake this hell hole."

Just outside the Priest's room, Sebastian had a wrapped up cloth tied around a stick. Picking it up, he walked over past the kids who were stunned. Anyone who saw the young man walk by, quickly moved out of his way, allowing him to exit the abbey without any more trouble.

For days Sebastian traveled. Some days he spent the night alone, while other times he was able to find accommodations. From having to survive on his own, he started to steal food from people.

One night he was spending the night alone, and he took to the trees. He found comfort being in the branches. While he rested, using a blanket he stole, he watched the moon rise. As he looked at the moon, he wondered what Vernon was doing. During Vernon's last visit, the young man hadn't noticed how his friend was doing, not paying attention to how well the former priest embraced his new life. It had been at least six months since the two last spoke. At that time, Sebastian had told him he had given up on the lord and wanted out. But he wasn't able to leave until he was 18, which he now was.

"In a tree again?" came a familiar voice, once again from down below. "If I didn't know any better... I'd say you were a bird."

It was Vernon. Despite the young man's travels, his old friend was able to find him. While Sebastian had grown, Vernon hadn't aged a day since his 'death'.

Sebastian's red eyes looked down to see the face of his old friend.

"Vernon, it's good to see you again," he replied. Pulling the blanket off of him, he gathered it up and then climbed down. Once on the ground, the man now stood taller than Vernon. His black hair had not been brushed in days, and he looked a little scruffy from not shaving.

Vernon's eyes followed him as they did before. But unlike that day years ago, he now had a better handle on his demonic urges, and he could now change his eye color at will.

"You're far from home," Vernon stated the obvious. His voice was calm, not upset by it. Though his voice was a bit cold, as it had been for a while now.

"Really?" Sebastian asked, sarcastically. "Life there has no meaning for me. Why belong somewhere I don't see?" He leaned against the tree. Folding his arms across his chest and lifted one leg to rest against the tree trunk, while the other was straight on the ground.

Listening to Sebastian's words, after a minute he spoke. "I suppose you're right. Besides... you're old enough now to make your own decisions. So what will you do now?"

"Make a new life and leave the old one behind. Right now I have no money, but I've been making by." He gave a smirk. "I've been exploring the abilities of being a man. It's a hell of a lot better than being trapped in a place that worships a betrayer."

By the words, Vernon knew Sebastian meant in taking women to his bed. He had noticed Sebastian's behavior for some time now and that he'd been acting up, but with his dulling conscience he didn't really mind one way or the other. Though he still cared for the now young man. "Perhaps a change in scenery would do you some good. I was going to travel to England after this. Perhaps you would like to come along?"

"Sounds interesting," Sebastian replied. "I want out of this hell hole. Mother and Father are long dead, and you're dead to this world. There's nothing keeping me here."

Bending down, he took the blanket and put it on the ground. Taking his few things, he threw it on the blanket before folding it up and tying it to the stick. When he was done, he stood back up, draping the stick over his shoulder.

"So when do we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready. " Turning to the side, as if a gesture for him to follow, Vernon waited. He could see the young man was eager to depart.

Outside of Italy, no one really knew who he was, so Vernon was able to travel out in the open. On foot, the two traveled together to the land that would eventually be the home of his master Ciel in the distant future. Occasionally hitching a ride. It took them sometime to travel to their destination. Since Sebastian only knew Italian, Vernon took it upon himself to help teach Sebastian how to speak English while they traveled.


	16. Chapter 15 - Ancient History Part 2

_Author's Notes: Be warned, this chapter is full of violence and blood. It's heavy on the rating of R(M). Also like in the previous chapter, Sebastian has no back-story, so I've made one up. To explain why Sebby's name is "Sebastian" in this, I've decided to have it that Sebastian was his birth name but later decided to call himself Michaelis, hence why his full name now is Sebastian Michaelis._

 **Chapter 15 - Ancient History Part 2**

Upon arriving in England, Vernon had remained with Sebastian until he was settled in. Sebastian had to learn enough of the English language to be able to speak it. Vernon knew the young man was going to need to speak English or else he would probably be a dead man. Once Sebastian was settled, Vernon had given him all that he had for money. Which he was hoping would last him until his friend could get a job. But like before the ex-priest had to depart. He couldn't stay, for fear of taking souls of those around Sebastian and even the young man himself. Now Sebastian was going to be on his own to learn the rest.

"Thank you Vernon," Sebastian smiled. "You're a life safer."

"No need to thank me. Take care and I'll see you soon." Vernon turned to go, no matter how painful that might be. For a moment he looked pleased being with his old friend again, though it was short lived. Still there was no guarantee he wouldn't kill him, so he forced himself to leave. If only he wasn't human they could be together.

After Vernon left, Sebastian gathered his things and started heading towards the nearest town. With the money he had, he was able to make it to a local town and sought lodgings at a bar that doubled as an Inn. He remained there a few days, keeping to himself and just listened to the others speak, allowing him to learn the language better.

On his third day at the Inn, he was beginning to run out of money. At a table by himself, he was drinking a spicy delicious drink when someone barged in. Like usual, he kept to himself as everyone in the bar went deathly quiet. He already learnt the locals of the town did not like their king very well, and sometimes knights would show up out of the blue to arrest someone.

"Listen up!" a knight announced suddenly as ten soldiers stepped into the place. "The king is in need of a hard worker. If any one of you is interested..."

Sebastian looked up just in time as another knight notched an arrow into a crossbow and fired it to the wall. At the wall, there was a man making out with a woman who suddenly froze. There was fear in his eyes as the arrow was embedded into the stone, not even two inches from his head.

Sebastian's eyes were transfixed on the arrow when it sailed through the air. Once the arrow had landed, his eyes narrowed. This could be exactly what he was looking for.

"As I said," the first knight continued. "If any of you scum are interested, take the notice and go to the castle. Someone will escort you to see the king."

The knights said nothing more and turned, leaving the bar. Within moments everyone went back to what they were doing before, completely ignoring the notice.

Being sure to blend in, Sebastian went back to his drink. Taking a few sips, eyes constantly on the notice. With how everyone was avoiding it, probably due to their feelings towards the king, it would be odd for him to snatch it. He was new to the region and didn't want to be noticed.

"Hey!" a voice yelled as suddenly someone was pushed and crashed into Sebastian's table, knocking his drink and the table itself. The young man was quick to jump out of the way before the drunken men were able to land on him. Though he was mildly annoyed with the fact he had lost his beverage due to them. Usually each night there was a bar brawl, and normally one or both attackers would end up hurt or worse, dead. Sebastian wasn't ready to die just yet.

Seeing the men fight, this was a perfect opportunity for him to leave. He smirked, knowing he could easily grab the notice without being seen. Grabbing what little things he had, he kept away from the fight and walked against the wall as the brawl escalated. Even the man who was startled by the arrow was now involved, and the woman was out of the way.

Taking several moments, Sebastian made his way to the notice. He pulled at the arrow and pulling at the parchment. Stuffing the note into his pocket, he then carefully made his way out of the tavern. He raced down the small pathway that led out of the town and straight towards the castle in the distance.

Arriving at the castle, he called for one of the guards. "Here because of notice!" he yelled, getting someone's attention. He still wasn't that good with English but was able to understand it pretty well.

A male guard stepped out from behind a wall. "Who goes there?"

"Sebastian. I seek job."

"You have poor English," the guard laughed.

"Italian. Recently traveled here."

That stopped the guard from laughing. "You're quite a distance away from home boy. Fine, I'll let you see the king. Follow me."

The man turned and lifted his hands, indicating from someone up above to open the gates. The gates moved and the two walked through, heading through the courtyard of the castle. Going straight to the throne room where the king was waiting with his young bride. The girl looked to be no older than probably 16, and it was obvious she was pregnant.

"Your majesty," the guard said as he walked in and bowed. "I present you someone who has answered your advertisement."

The king looked up. "Are you hard working with cleaning?"

"Did cleaning all my life," Sebastian answered.

The king looked at him for several moments. Perhaps this kid could do what he wanted. At the very least he did reply to the ad, which he didn't expect anyone to reply. It was obvious the boy was not from England. He had a very strong accent and his English was poor. "Good. I'll hire you then. Take him below and have him put to work. He can clean the stables."

"Yes, your majesty," the knight nodded.

"Thank you," Sebastian bowed, trying to look humble.

The Queen looked at the boy and gave him a friendly smile. However, there was something in her eyes Sebastian couldn't put his finger on. If he had known, he would have made sure to steer clear of her.

The two left the throne room and Sebastian was escorted to the servants quarters of the castle, where he was immediately put to work. He worked for the king for a few years, and in that time he was visited by Vernon a few times. After a while he had noticed the Queen seemed to give him the eye every now and then. He wasn't sure what to make of it and when he had told Vernon about it, Vernon told him to be careful. In his words, monarchs were often quite deceitful. They thought of nothing but their own selfish desires, and would use others only to later cast them aside just as easily.

One night, however, the Queen invited Sebastian to a private area of the castle. At first he wasn't sure where he was, until after entering the room and learnt it was her private chambers.

"Your majesty..." Sebastian began hesitantly. "I shouldn't be here."

"It's alright, my Lord won't know," she began before reaching over to him, grasping his hand. "Why so nervous?" she asked innocently.

"Please, your majesty. I don't wish to get in any trouble."

"Trust me, you won't," she cooed as she leaned in towards him.

Sebastian stiffened. His job was too important to allow this to happen, but he didn't know what to do. Just before her lips touched his, she grabbed his hand and had it reach up towards her breast. He tried to pull his hand away but her grip was fast. In seconds when he was trying to pull back his fingers caught the edges of the sleeve in her dress, ripping the material and nearly exposing her.

She stopped and smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you," she said.

"Fo...for what?" Sebastian asked, stuttering.

"This." She quickly stepped away from him. "GUARDS!" she yelled, and in seconds a set of guards barged into her room. "He's trying to force me to bed!" she yelled, looking angry.

"What!?" Sebastian gasped, shocked. "No! That's not true! You tried to kiss me just now!"

"Lies!"

The knights immediately taking their queen's word, tackled Sebastian to the ground.

"Wait!" Sebastian tried before someone punched him in the head, knocking him out.

He woke later to something touching his back, and just as it hit him, he cried out in extreme pain. With his arms tied back at the wrists by ropes. His legs dangled to the floor, half bent, while his tunic was shredded to pieces, nearly non-existent.

"Finally awake are you," a deep voice said.

Sebastian weakly looked up to see he was in front of the king. "I allowed you into my castle as a worker, and only to find out you've been trying to take my queen to bed. How dare you!"

There was a sound of a whip and then sharp pain on his back, causing Sebastian to cry out once again.

"No..." Sebastian whimpered as he hung his head back down. "She..."

"Enough of your lies!" The king had a whip in his hand and he suddenly swung it, getting Sebastian in the head and straight down his chest. The snap of the whip created a large gash on his chest, but that wasn't all. Blood dripped immediately down his face, indicating the slash split open his head. From the snap against his head, it caused his mind to send his body into shock.

The chain he wore slipped off from around his neck, hitting the dirt floor just in front of him as drops of blood dripped off, landing on the pendant.

"Vernon..." Sebastian breathed. If Sebastian had any shred of faith in the Lord, it would have been destroyed now from being tortured.

* * *

Several miles away, Vernon suddenly got a bad feeling. Unsure of what it was. He never felt something like this before, almost as if something was wrong. Looking up, he looked out over the horizon. "Sebastian..."

Getting the sudden urge to check on him. He feared for his old friend's safety. Leaping from where he was, he sped off in the direction he knew where his friend was.

Tears welled up in Sebastian's eyes, as someone from behind whipped his back again. There were now five large slashes on his back, all bleeding. Creating a river down his back, making a bloody mess at his feet.

* * *

The king looked at the broken young man. "Never again will you touch someone you're not supposed to touch!" He was angry, and never realized Sebastian was telling the truth. He was innocent. His own queen was the one who was lying, and she was only a very young woman.

"Please..." Sebastian whispered. "I... never... touched..."

"STOP LYING!" The king thundered as he whipped again, this time on his arm.

Sebastian cried out once again as he felt something crack inside his arm. The power of the snap on his arm forced his elbow to snap in two. The bone nearly was sticking out of the skin as it tore.

As more blood pooled onto the cross, the stronger the terrible feeling Vernon got, and he began to feel dread. The feeling was almost strong enough now to make him feel sick. Traveling as fast as he was physically able.

The king looked at the pitiful sight of the boy before him. The boy was only 22 years of age now. "You make me sick." He turned away. "Take him away. Be sure to bring me back his head when you're through. I'll use his head as a lesson to anyone who takes advantage of my Queen."

Sebastian was now too weak to really move or feel much of anything as the guards around untied him. His body flopped to the floor. He fell forward, landing on top of the cross. How he managed to do it was beyond even him, but as Sebastian hit the floor, he felt the cross by his fingers. He gave a smirk, as he had faith in Vernon. He had a feeling the demon would come to his rescue.

He curled one finger around the cross as the guards pulled on his feet, dragging him out of the dungeon. Two guards, each carrying a leg, dragged the young man out of the castle and into a field.

"This will be your grave," one laughed as he unsheathed his sword. "So the king wants a trophy?" He raised his sword up over his head, with the intention of chopping Sebastian's head right off. As if in slow motion, the sword started its downward drop towards Sebastian's head...

Just as it was about to make contact, the blade was stop by a hooded figure. There was a clang of blades, clashing together, indicating another sword was preventing the guard from making his killing blow. His sword stopped by another, saving Sebastian. The two guards were in awe, unable to know or to have even seen where the stranger came from. He was just suddenly there.

"Leave him alone..." Came a cold and angry voice. He pushed upward with his hand, knocking the other blade from the man, sending the sword flying several feet away, disarming the man.

"Who is going to stop us? You?" one of the two knights sneered. The hooded figure had quite the strength to be able to disarm a solider.

Turning his head just a bit to the guard so he caught a glimpse of one of his fuchsia eyes. "You have no idea, who you're dealing with!" Without a second thought, the hooded man swung his sword, faster than the other two could blink. The two knights had no time to react, let alone yell for reinforcements, before they were silenced permanently.

There were only two sounds Sebastian could hear. One was the sound of a blade hitting flesh, and the other was of a blade hitting something hard. He was too blinded from the blow to his head to see. Though if he could have, he would have saw large spurts of blood flying in all directions.

Once finished, the stranger's sword dripped in their blood. For a few seconds both bodies remained standing, until a head hit the ground followed by the body it was attached to, falling forward. The other body fell backwards, with a large gash on his chest, exposing his innards.

Turning to the bloodied and beaten boy, he removed his hood. It was Vernon. "It's alright Sebastian... I'm here." Going to the young man's side, he untied him. He couldn't believe what they had done to him. Moving him very gently to lay flat, he began doing something with his hands.

"Vernon..." Sebastian weakly greeted with a hint of a smile. "You came..." Tears of relief surfaced. "She...she tricked... me..." There were so many injuries on his body that it was hard to know which one needed tending to first. He had lost a lot of blood, due to the open wound in his elbow.

Hushing him softly, he removed his cloak. "Don't talk... Save your strength." Knowing how serious it was, it would still take several moments to heal all his wounds. And time was something Sebastian did not have. Vernon could see the skin of his face becoming pale from the blood loss.

With the loss of blood, many gashes, and even his head injury, it wasn't long before Vernon realized Sebastian was going to die. The realization of this felt more painful then it did when he was forced to leave him as a child. Taking his hands away, he pulled the raven-haired man into his arms. "I'm sorry... I should have gotten here sooner..."

Sebastian lay there, unable to move. "Vernon..." he weakly smiled once again. "The pain... it's gone..."

Those words were not something Vernon wanted to hear. That meant his body had gone into shock, and in a matter of moments the young man would be dead.

In one last effort to save him, Vernon placed his hand on his forehead, ignoring the blood. "Hold on just a bit longer..." Sensing Sebastian's soul starting to fade, he put all his strength into what he was doing just as the young man in his arms blacked out.

* * *

Sebastian awoke some time later in an unknown location, laying in a bed. Only when he woke, he felt strange. Immediately he became aware of another presence in the room.

Seeing he was awake, Vernon rose from his chair and went to him. "How are you feeling?"

Sebastian blinked; his eyes darted around as he took in his surroundings, however there was a little problem. He could see everything clearly. Even the grooves in the walls of whatever room they were in.

"Fine... I think..." He blinked again, looking at his friend. "What happened? The last thing I remember is you trying to heal me. I take it, it worked."

Vernon frowned a bit. Shaking his head. "I'm afraid not... You lost so much blood I wasn't able to save you... so I did the next best thing." Handing Sebastian a small mirror so he could see, his eyes were both pink. "You're like me now."

Sebastian's eyes widened as he saw the color. He looked up at Vernon. "I'm a demon now?" He then grinned. "Sounds like fun. Being a human was full of misery. Ever since the day you came to me when I was still a boy, I hated being who I was. I wanted to be with you."

"Well now you can be." Vernon stated. Taking the mirror from him, he placed it aside. "I will have to teach you of course. But first... I thought you might want to get back at the people who did this to you. Being a demon does have its advantages."

It wasn't like Vernon to make such a suggestion, but seeing Sebastian in that condition was the final straw. His heart no longer had a say in what he did.

"As the teachings once said from Exodus 21:24; 'An eye for an eye,' don't you think? I taught you at least that much." The quote was indeed from the bible, but being a demon, he was completely twisting the meaning around.

Sebastian's eyes furrowed together. He easily caught onto what his mentor was saying. He knew all too well where the quote came from, but in his situation, it was very befitting. "Perfect idea. I want him to pay for what he did, and she will to." He stood and looked around once more. "Sebastian isn't an appropriate name for me anymore. He's dead." He thought a moment. "My father was known as Michael... how about Michaelis?"

"It suits you," Vernon replied. Going to his side, he opened a door that led outside. "Shall we go then... Michaelis?"

"Indeed."

That night the two snuck back into the castle. Vernon showed him what to do as they went, considering his new strength, speed, and agility. Easily, they made it past the guards by climbing the walls of the castle undetected. As much as Michaelis wanted to kill them, it was best to leave them alone. His dealings were with the King and Queen. He would get his 'justice', and the villagers would soon be free of the evil monarchs.

Once inside, they made it to the room where it all happened, the chambers where the king and queen slept. Michaelis heartless now, considering in what happened to him, walked into the room. Taking a whip he stole from a guard from below, he swung it and snapped the bed in two, waking the sleeping royals.

"What's going on!?" the king demanded.

"Pay back," Michaelis answered.

The queen gasped, as she knew the voice. "Sebastian?!"

"Don't you remember? Sebastian is dead, you both killed him. Vernon light a candle or something. I want them to see what is about to happen."

Vernon lit a lantern, sending the room into a yellow glow, revealing a blonde man they never seen before and their old servant. His clothes still torn from the torture he was given and stained with his own blood, but his body had healed completely. Only now his eyes were a demonic color. Even his arm had completely healed as if the bone never had poked out through it.

"I wouldn't bother yelling. No one will get to you in time." Vernon said, blocking the door. Breaking the handle suddenly so it wouldn't open. "You both will learn the true meaning of hell for what you did..."

The king looked to Michaelis, angry. "So you didn't die after all."

"I did," Michaelis answered. "But not by your dogs. Of course they are dead now too."

"Oh god!" the Queen cried out. "You're a demon. You both are!"

"So the little slut has a brain," Michaelis taunted. "You tricked me you little bitch. You came on to me just so you could get attention, that's a bad move. How many other young men did you try to fuck only to have the King kill them?"

"Don't call her..." Michaelis moved fast, snapping his whip on the king, interrupting him. Striking him in the same manner that was done to him, causing a loud cry escaped from the King's mouth as blood splattered all over the bed. "I didn't ask you to speak." The queen screamed as well as she threw herself out of bed, horrified.

His eyes moved back to the Queen. "You have one chance to live. You're young and have a child. I will show you mercy... to a point."

She turned her head to Michaelis, still in shock, tears tracking down her face. "Wh... what are you going to do..." she stuttered.

"Easy, you're going to travel with me as will your baby, and in the meantime..." he paused and turned to Vernon. "Give me your sword."

Vernon drew the sword he kept at his side. The same one he used in life as his crusader blade. He tossed it to Michaelis, who caught it easily.

Taking it, Michaelis looked to the queen. "You're to slay your precious king, since you wanted his attention so badly."

"No! I won't do it!" she cried.

"Do it or I will turn your precious baby into a meal for the wild animals outside this castle."

"No!" she cried as more tears surfaced.

"Then do it and do it hard."

"Dear God, help us!" the king pleaded.

Michaelis snorted. "Your God can't hear you. Didn't you know he doesn't exist? If he did then why are we, myself and my friend, demons? We were men of the cloth once." He moved suddenly, grabbing the queen, who cried out in surprise. Forcing the blade in her hand and brought it to the king. She tried to struggle free but his strength was too much for her. He ignored her cries, as he used his own force to press her hands against the hilt and stabbed the king straight through the heart. He then lifted it up, the blade slicing the man in half.

The Queen gave a dignified scream as so much blood splattered everywhere, soaking the floor, the ceiling, her and even the bed. But that wasn't all. Where his body was nearly sliced in half, his own organs oozed out.

When he was done, he let go of her and tossed the sword back to his friend. "Go find the baby and meet me outside. He's only a newborn and is the heir to the throne." He had to speak above her hysteria.

Taking back the sword. Vernon did as instructed, using the window as his escape and to avoid anyone who may have been alerted by the commotion. He made his way to the baby's room. Snatching him from his crib, he retreated to a safe distance. What Vernon didn't know was there were actually two children. One was nearing on three years old but was in another room.

"Let's go!" Michaelis commanded as he grabbed the Queen by her arm, not caring of her deep sobs, though they were getting annoying. She tried once again to struggle free with no success.

Too annoyed with her fighting back, Michaelis used his index finger and thumb and pressed it against her neck, which knocked her out. Taking a hold of her, he draped her over his shoulder and then took the lantern Vernon lit. Smashing it against the curtains to the bed, setting the room a blaze.

"Oh dear," Michaelis grinned. "Guess that means your lovely three year old daughter is about to die." He laughed. "One less slut to worry about then."

Going to the window, he jumped out and graciously landed on the ground before moving toward Vernon. "Our work is now done. Someday she will die at my hands, but until then she's my prisoner."

Vernon nodded. The baby in his arms started to fuss a bit. Looking to the infant, Vernon moved his fingers a bit and was able to calm it back into a deep sleep. "Where to? We have all of Europe to explore now."

"I don't care," Michaelis answered. It was easy to see he was embracing being a demon with pride. "Judging by what I can remember with you, I have training to do. It will be nice to be your pupil once again."

As the two walked away, the fire was quickly spreading as terrified screams echoed through the night. People were scrambling around trying to save their own lives.

"There is one thing I do know right now," Michaelis continued. "At least the village over there will now be free of that pathetic king."

"So it would seem," The two disappearing from sight with their 'cargo' in hand.

Michaelis was a quick study when it came to being a demon. At one point he even got better at it than Vernon. Together the two traveled Europe, doing as they pleased and causing some havoc along the way.

At one point the former Queen gave in to her despair and allowed herself to be devoured by Michaelis. Her child... was transformed into a demon, and became sworn enemies of Michaelis and Vernon.

[End flashback]

Walking down the hall, Sebastian was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Sebastian?" In the door way stood his friend Vernon. "Is something troubling you?" Noticing the look in his eyes, he was concerned for a moment.

Vernon was different now from how he was then, when they departed from the castle so long ago. It was hard to believe something as simple as a broken heart had reverted Vernon back to his original mindset. Of course there was one big difference. The ex-priest regretted questioning his faith, but he still had no faith in god.

Sebastian looked at his oldest and dearest friend, who was his mentor twice. "Sorry, was just thinking of the past. Lady Sabrina asked me about our origins, and it brought me back to a time when life wasn't so easy." He smirked. "My name suits me very well."

"That it does," Vernon agreed, falling silent a moment. He rarely thought about the bad times anymore. It pained him to do so. More often then not, instead he relished in the fond memories.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me... " He finally said, looking down as he did. "If anything I was a bit of a bad influence on you. I didn't tell you at the time, but your soul started smelling very strongly. I wasn't sure if I could control myself." He wasn't proud of it, that much was evident. He thought that by leaving him he would be giving him a good life, but he saw now it might have been better for him if he had done the opposite. "If I could take it back, I would have taken you with me a long time ago."

"Perhaps you should have," Sebastian answered. "The only thing I really regret as a human, was not listening to you in the first place about trusting monarchs. They still can't be trusted, even today." He paused a moment and looked down the hall. "But you turned me into what I am today, no I don't regret that at all. Lady Sabrina is very divine. It's good to see the human race learnt how to stop being barbarians. Now, I'm just a humble butler."

Following his gaze down the hall. "I suppose you're right. And our lives are better now than they once were." Looking back to Sebastian. "If not for what happened, we would have never met the others."

Sebastian nodded. "Let's not speak of the past anymore. We must look to the future, and to the protection of my master and Lady Sabrina." Speaking of his master, he now had to go and see how he was doing. The boy was badly injured, which was something that greatly upset him. He was unable to protect his master. He had to be sure he would do better the next time.


	17. Chapter 16 - Lady of the Night

_Author's Notes: This chapter was co-written by my friend SasusRedhead as this stars her OC Serena, which deals with her back-story. Since there's an OVA of Will's past "Tale of Will the Shinigami" in how he became a full fledge Grim Reaper, I'm using elements of his past in this chapter. However, in the OVA it's stated Will was a trainee in 1775, in my story he was a trainee back in the mid 1600s._

 **Chapter 16 - Lady of the Night**

Shortly after returning back to the Grim Reaper headquarters in London, from being at the Parker Estate, where Grell had made a mess of things as usual. He wound up exposing them, not only to the two humans, but also their demon companions as well. William became curious and somewhat suspicious from the encounter, especially when Serena greeted the demons as if they were old friends. He wondered what her connection to them was. Never before had he bothered to question her in regards to her personal life, or even her past. And truth be told, it was a subject she never even brought up. Could it be possible she was in league with those scum?

By the next morning, William's want for answers had gotten stronger, plaguing his thoughts. He had to know. The possibility she might have been leading him on all this time... almost hurt. But why? Why would she lead him on?

When he made his way to his office, he noticed he wasn't alone. Following him into his office that morning, as Serena often did, she quirked a brow noticing he was giving her a bit of the cold shoulder. As he sometimes did when he was deep in thought, over one thing or another. "Are you avoiding me or something?" She finally asked once the door was shut. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Why would you think that?" the man asked as he took a seat at his desk. "Though it would have been nice to know Sebastian Michaelis is one of your old associates."

Serena stood before his desk as they talked, finding it a bit curious. That had to be what was bothering him all this time. Though deep down she always somewhat dreaded the day he would find out. Still she kept her calm, carefree demeanor. "What brings this up all the sudden? What, do you have a grudge against him that I don't know about?" When in fact she probably knew better.

She knew Will didn't remember the first time she actually saw him, nor did he ever realize they met before. She decided to keep that information to herself, letting him believe the first time they met was actually a few centuries later. Which was the night she cornered him and stole a kiss. Probably wasn't her best idea at the time, but worth it in her opinion. She had no idea William was so easy to seduce, but he was equally as stubborn.

"Besides you know just as well as I that reapers and demons are supposed to be sworn enemies, present company excluded," Will continued as he sighed, dropping the attitude. "You've known my feelings with demons, especially that specific one, and never once did you ever tell me your connection."

"Why do you think I didn't say anything?" Serena asked casually, getting the reaper's attention again. "I already knew my race would be an issue since the day we met. I figured it wouldn't have help matters to mention a few old friends." She explained. Taking a seat on his desk across from him, one arm propped her up. Her palm faced down on the flat surface while her other arm was at her side. In that position her body leaned toward him a bit, not realising she was doing it. Something she often did when she was just relaxing. "I figured I'd tell you when I knew you wouldn't be upset."

Will looked up and had to take a deep breath, forcing himself not to blush. He knew she did it unconsciously but in the manner of how she was sitting, if anyone were to walk it, it would look like she was trying to seduce him. He had no idea it was an old habit, which was very hard to break.

His eyes gazed at her, doing his best to listen. She did have a point. She was respecting him by not bringing up past associates. He then coughed into his hand. "There is one thing that spikes my curiosity," Will continued as he regarded her. "How did you meet that..." he paused. He wanted to say 'rat', but since Serena was friends with him he refrained from saying it. "Demon," he finished.

Serena peeked at him with one eye. Not really caring what Will called him. She heard it all before. Among the other reapers, demons were considered 'scum', vermin', and 'monsters', give or take. "Well you know how you have older reapers to teach you the ropes? The same goes for our race, if you're lucky enough to find someone that is willing to help you, that is. Our kind isn't always 'friendly' to new comers. If not for those two I'd probably be dead by now."

"Grim Reapers work as a team. Demons are disorganized and will do anything, including fight each other for a soul, and cause much damage to property to get it." Unknown to her, he was thinking about an event from some time long ago before he even met her. "But that is neither here nor there." That was his way of saying 'I'm not going to talk about it'.

Serena smirked. "Well I don't disagree with you there. Those two weren't exactly well behaved when I first met them either, though they acted like it in public for the most part."

She could still remember meeting Vernon and, at the time Sebastian, Michaelis, which was now used as his last name. The all met at a pub where she conducted her 'business'. Right there in London centuries ago.

[Flashback]

It was around 1660, England. The Medieval period had been over and done with for some time. Wars were still waged, but the 'cut throating' of monarchs wasn't as common anymore. The rulers of England had remained in the same family for a few centuries now. Just like in the dark ages, there were still stages of class in society but they were referred to differently than before. One person from the lower class was known as Serena.

Serena was a simple lower class woman, who was down on her luck. Her parents never loved her since the day she was born and they ignored her, like she didn't even exist. Because of that she began to crave attention from others, and had a strong desire to be loved.

By age 16 she lost her virginity to a complete stranger, and by age 18 she had become a prostitute that did business out of the local pub. By the time she was in her early twenties she was very good at what she did. She knew her way around a man, inside and out. She could make their bodies beg for more, even scream her name. But in the end they would always leave. She was nothing but a tool to them, and it left her feeling empty.

Serena stayed around the pub most of her days. She hadn't seen her parents in several years, and didn't know if they were alive or dead. At this point she didn't care. Since they couldn't give her what she wanted so desperately, she felt there was no need to find out what they were doing.

One night two young looking men entered the pub. Being new to the pub, the two were given looks before being ignored, being considered as 'tourists'. They were visiting London for the first time in a very long while. One of them had honey blonde hair and bluish grey eyes. The other had raven black hair and crimson eyes.

It had been at least five centuries since Vernon and Michaelis became demons. The Queen they kept prisoner was long dead, and they were free to travel Europe. A bit fond of the city, they decided to come back to London to see how it had changed. Taking a seat, they were greeted by a woman with long, dark auburn hair and silver eyes.

"What can I get you both?" Serena asked, as she was the first to reach them, taking their order. It was an easy way to get customers, and another way to earn money to get by.

From her voice and body language, they could easily see she was very seductive in nature. Her soul was strong from her loneliness, but it reeked from her being 'tainted' by several men in the past.

"Red wine please," Vernon replied, not phased by the woman.

"Rum, straight up and leave the bottle," the raven-haired man answered.

The two had no use for materialistic things, but they had to play the part of humans. It had been a very long time since either one had been to England. Much had changed since they were last there. People still had to live without food, but life of humans in general was a bit better.

"Coming right up." The woman turned, going to the bar to place their order.

Vernon glanced around the pub. "Much has changed since we were last here. Almost like it's a different city," Vernon said quietly to his friend, so it wouldn't be heard by anyone else over the chatter of the bar folk.

"Indeed," Michaelis answered. "But London is a good place to start. The details did say a large city in England."

Vernon agreed. It had been decided a tavern would be a good place to start if they wished to gather information. They weren't sure where to look, and the usual method of torture and death threats would stir up too much attention. Demons were beginning to become more of a legend, which meant they would have to ask around. During their travels, word of a woman in the city that was well informed of what went on, perhaps she would have the answers.

The blonde's gaze fell back on their waitress. "Perhaps she'll know something."

Michaelis was silent as the woman soon returned with their drinks, setting them in front of the men.

"Excuse me. But do you know where we might find a woman by the name of Serena?" Vernon spoke up.

Serena gasped softly. She was actually quite surprised they knew of her. Were they looking for her? "You're looking at her," she replied. As luck would have it, they bumped into the woman on their first try. It would save them time, and better their chances in tracking down what they were looking for.

"Might we have a word with you?" Vernon offered for her to join them.

"A word? As in talking right? That's the first time a man has wanted me for something other than sex," she smirked. She took a seat across from the two. "You two aren't from around here are you? You don't look familiar."

"Indeed we are not," Michaelis answered. At the mention of sex, he gave her a good looking over. He could smell she was well versed in sex, and she was still young and unmarried. "Actually, we are seeking a book."

Even then Serena was very thin and curvy. In modern society, her breasts would have been sized to a C cup. Unlike some prostitutes who needed make up to make their looks more attractive, she didn't need to wear any make up. She was quite attractive without it.

"A book? I'm afraid that's a bit out of my area. What does it look like?" She was curious about their search.

"It's a book of great importance and with it, it could destroy this city," Sebastian lied. He couldn't very well tell her the book was about demons. Though if other demons were to learn this book was written and now missing, they could very well kill every human to get it back and have the book destroyed.

Serena believed them to a point. "So you're looking for it? For what purpose?"

"We wish to destroy it so it shall never fall into the wrong hands." Vernon replied before giving her a description of the cover.

The woman thought a moment to see if she recalled ever seeing one of that nature. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know of a book like that."

Sebastian then pulled out a satchel of money, dropping it on the table. "Perhaps you could use your talents to find what we are looking for. I'm sure you would rather be living elsewhere. We can provide you some better living conditions."

For the first couple of centuries, the two demons would raid treasure troves. They had no need for money, but they did this to help them when they needed to find something or someone. Humans were easily swayed by their own greed, that much was certain.

Her eyes fell on the bag, containing what sounded like several gold coins. Surprised the men had that much on them. What he said was true. She didn't have the money to do what she wanted. She was just barely getting by as it was.

Serena smirked again. "You drive a hard bargain... alright, I'll ask around for this book of yours." Agreeing to their deal, she took the money. "If you're willing to stick around for awhile, I'll inform you of what I find. Just mention to the owner you're a friend of mine and you'll get a discount," gesturing to the man behind the counter.

"Thank you, we will," Vernon replied. Serena went to stand again. "And there's one other thing. We're also looking for someone. Have you seen this man anywhere before?"

Showing her a drawing. She picked it up and looked at it closely. The picture wasn't in color, naturally. The man in it had short hair, with bangs parted more toward the right. He had somewhat of an angular facial structure, and a flat chin with slanted eyes. "I'm afraid I've never seen him before, and I usually remember every face that walks through those doors." She handed the drawing back. Noticing when another man had entered the pub. "Speaking of which, I better get back to work. Enjoy your drinks." The woman left them for now.

Michaelis' eyes narrowed. "That was a long shot. We haven't seen him in years," he said when Serena was no longer in earshot. "Vernon, we may never find the 'Prince'." The image Vernon showed Serena was actually the adult version of a boy they knew long ago. The one they had kidnapped as a baby.

"You never know. He might return home one day." He put the picture back in his pocket. "For now we wait, and focus our energies in finding that book." His eyes glanced over to the woman they were just talking to, and already the new customer was hitting on her. "I doubt she'll betray us, but just keep an eye out. It's best never to trust someone you first meet."

The next few days the two remained in London. During that time the woman, known as Serena, practically bedded every man she met. Finally she got a lead, and in addition to that, she believed she had finally found a man that would save her from her loneliness. The man who had told her this information was actually very attractive and he treated her right, which was a rare combination. He was a frequent customer, so he had been in to see her a few times before. In her mind this was perfect. She would have a man and the money. Perhaps now she would have a life worth living.

On the third day, she was meeting Vernon and Michaelis in the alleyway behind the pub to tell them what she had learned. She stood there waiting, alone on a cool August night under the full moon. When something unexpected happened, her last customer paid her a visit.

"There you are sweet thing. I was looking for you," the man greeted as he approached her.

Meanwhile Vernon and Michaelis had just arrived, seeing there was someone else with her, they waited and watched from the rooftop. It wasn't there nature to interfere in human affairs and they had no intention of moving until the man was gone.

Serena turned hearing the voice and smiled, looking almost happy. "What are you doing here? Isn't it past your bedtime?" she teased. It was the man she was just thinking about. The one she thought could have been her soul mate.

The man chuckled. "I just wanted to see you." Going over to her, he embraced her with a kiss, when one of the demons noticed something in the man's hand shine in the moonlight. Before he could react, the shining object disappeared.

Suddenly Serena felt a sharp pain in her side, as she felt something like cold steel plunge into her. Serena's eyes widened as she gasped, breaking the kiss. Her breath trailed off.

The man moved away after a moment and grinned. Revealing he had a dagger, that was now buried deep in the woman's side.

Looking down at the blade, she was almost frozen in place. Looking back to him, she began to tremble. "W-Why...?" she managed to get out.

"I had to shut you up somehow," the man replied, uncaring.

"But...I thought...?" the more she spoke, the more she noticed her heart speed up and blood began to seep out of the wound.

"That I cared about you? Don't be ridiculous! Who could ever love a slut like you?"

Hearing those words Serena went silent, speechless. Her heart felt like someone was squeezing the life out of it.

Showing no consideration for her life or even human morals, the man suddenly twisted the blade and yanked the dagger out of her, leaving a gaping wound. Serena clutched her side, tumbling backwards. Tears began to track down her cheeks. She didn't have the strength to speak from both the emotional and physical pain she was feeling.

Having enough of what he was seeing, Michaelis stood. "Save her!" he hissed, as he jumped down directly between the bleeding woman and the man. His eyes glowing pink, he had a very demonic grin forming on his face. "I just hate the idea of using you, but you have left me with no other choice."

Vernon soon followed, jumping down just in time to catch the fallen woman. The two men that appeared from out of nowhere took her attacker off guard. "What the...?!" He raised the dagger to defend himself, not even realizing what he was getting into.

Michaelis chuckled. "You think that will save you? You just took our trusted friend in this town, and for what?" Michaelis nodded his head, when suddenly the man's arm was twisted in such a way that was very inhuman, causing the man to cry out in pain. The action pulled his arm out of both sockets of his shoulder and elbow; the muscles and tendons tore, making the arm completely useless. The pain caused him to drop the dagger.

Meanwhile Serena had heard a voice belonging to one of the men that came to her aid. Not registering whom it was at first. She felt someone holding her as she bled out. Her vision began to blur. "Help... me... please..." the woman pleaded in a weak voice.

Vernon knelt down, quickly getting to work trying to heal her. From the weapon used, her intestines had been punctured in several places.

Seeing this, the man gritted his teeth. "You cannot save her!" Despite his condition, he went to grab the blade and threw it at the woman. Not wanting the information he told her to get out. Moments before it would have made contact, it was caught in mid air by Vernon, who wasn't even looking in that direction.

Michaelis turned as he saw the weapon aimed at the woman. This man knew something Serena found out. He turned and quickly grabbed the man by the throat. "What do you know about her? You will answer me or I will make your life a living hell." He paused. "Vernon, can she be saved?"

Trying to heal her wounds, for some reason her life continued to slip further and further away. Wondering how that could be, Vernon looked at the blade more closely to notice a substance dripping from it.

Vernon frowned. "This dagger is dripping with poison..." Tossing it aside. "It won't work on me, but it's killing her despite my efforts." Serena could hardly feel a thing anymore, her body going numb. She began to stare blankly as darkness swarmed her vision.

"You'll never get a word out of me! With her dead, you're out of luck." The man seemed proud of himself despite his broken arm. He was an idiot.

"I am not human," Michaelis stated. "And we will save her one way or another, even if we have to make her into a demon like ourselves. I was once human... 500 years ago."

The man's eyes widened. "A demon..." he paused. "So it's true..."

"Yes, but you won't live long enough to tell anyone." Michaelis tightened his grip, snapping the man's neck. The man's dead body fell to the ground. He would have let him live at least a little while longer, but knowing the man knew about demons, that meant he knew too much as it was.

By now the poison from the attacker's blade was circulating throughout Serena's body. Her eyes were still open, but she was now more than half way gone.

Vernon cursed. "I have no choice now..." Placing his hand over her forehead, he used his demonic powers to begin to turn her.

However, a few minutes into trying to save her, suddenly the two demons sensed someone else approaching. One of a race they have heard of before, but never encountered face to face.

"A reaper is coming..." Vernon said, scanning the horizon. They weren't nearly experienced enough to take one on. And if they fought, others would soon follow. It was a bad idea to make enemies with a reaper.

Not taking his hand away until the last possible moment. Vernon stood. "Michaelis... quickly, back on the roof. We can't let the reaper find us, or there will be more trouble then we can handle... We'll come back for her after they leave."

"Hell," Michaelis cursed as he turned to the woman. "We're never going to get our answers." He seriously didn't think there was enough time to finish the job. Using his speed he jumped, making his way to the roof and disappeared, at least that is what he wanted the reaper to think.

Vernon followed, leaving the body of the woman behind. The two waited in hiding. Unsure if the transformation had taken effect or not.

Soon a figure of a man appeared on the roof across the way, so it appeared as though he was in front of the moon. It was a tall man wearing a black suit, holding a small scythe. His hair was black with hints of brown, and his bangs hid his forehead. He was a young reaper, still in training. Pushing up his glasses with the small scythe, he looked down at the mess.

"What transpired here?" the man asked to himself. He saw the woman bleeding out, and a man dead on the ground with a broken arm about a foot away. Pointing his weapon at the man's body to collect his soul. It came to him easily. He watched the cinematic records and noticed that another man is what took his life, and only a few minutes ago.

He pulled out a folder with the file of names of who he was to collect. There was a mistake somewhere. He looked around. A faint scent of something strange was all over the place, and even on the man. "How strange."

Unsure what to do about it; he then looked at the woman. "It's time for you to come." Her life had all but gone now. Using his weapon, pointing it again, he went to take her soul.

The cinematic records began to come out, which made both demons in the distance nervous. Michaelis was about to leap in and stop him when Vernon grabbed his arm.

Suddenly the cinematic records began to slow down, and started turning black until they were eventually blank. With that they suddenly retreated back into her body, unable to retrieve them.

The man gave a very puzzled look. "What's this?"

He jumped down, taking a closer look. Why weren't the woman's records exiting her body? She wasn't breathing.

"I don't understand..." He tried again, but this time nothing came out. No matter what he did the results were the same. It was obvious she was dead but the records were just... gone.

Vernon sighed quietly in relief, letting go of his friend's arm. "The transformation took... she'll turn into one of us soon." he whispered to Michaelis.

Michaelis breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. So our chances to know what she knows are not lost then. At least it won't be a waste for taking that ugly man's life. I had noticed he was eyeing her a lot lately."

"What is wrong?" the young reaper groaned. "I need to report this immediately. I suppose this can remain here for now." He turned and walked away, heading back to the Grim Reaper library to get aid.

Once he was gone and they no longer sensed him, the two came out of hiding and returned to the woman's side. "We should get her out of here before he comes back," Vernon said, picking her up in his arms. Her wound already started to heal. "Since he couldn't really smell us out that well, it's probably safe to say he's in training."

"Indeed. It would seem we have a better advantage because of it."

With her head resting carefully against his shoulder, Vernon looked up. "Let's move."

Agreeing, both Michaelis and Vernon took to the roof and left the alley, Serena's official murder sight. They continued on, disappearing into the night.


	18. Chapter 17 - Mission Gone Astray

_Author's Notes: Like the previous chapter, this chapter was co-written by my friend SasusRedhead as this stars her OC Serena, which deals with her back story. Since there's an OVA of Will's past "Tale of Will the Shinigami" in how he became a full fledge Grim Reaper, I'm using elements of his past in this chapter. However, in the OVA it's stated Will was a trainee in 1775, in my story he was a trainee back in the mid 1600s._

 **Chapter 17 – Mission Gone Astray**

During the night Serena's body slowly continued to heal, expelling the poison from her system. Unlike when Sebastian was transformed, Serena had much further to go because much of her injuries were dealing with her blood stream. For first time, Sebastian got to see from another point of view what it was like to become a demon from the brink of death. Her soul no longer had a smell; in fact it was debatable whether demons even had a soul.

It wasn't often they resorted to such a method, but retrieving the book was crucial, and what she knew was the key. It was unknown whether or not there might have been another reason for it. Michaelis may have felt sorry for her for being tricked as he was, and Vernon could have pitied her because of some part of him deep down. But at this point in their lives that was very unlikely.

Serena didn't wake again till later the next day. Her eyes opened slowly, spotting the two men. She looked confused more than anything. "Where am I?"

After a few seconds, she recalled what happened and quickly sat up, a bit faster than was normal for a human. Feeling the spot where the wound was with her fingers, it was gone.

"It's all right, calm down. You're safe now. That man won't be able to hurt you anymore," Vernon assured her.

She looked to the blonde, a hint of pain in her eyes. "That really happened...?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"Perhaps we should properly introduce ourselves," Michaelis replied. "My name is Michaelis and this is my companion, Vernon. We are what you would call..." he paused, eyes glowing pink. "Demons."

Serena looked to Michaelis, her eyes widened. "T-that can't be true... can it...? Demons are a myth."

"I'm afraid some myths prove true if you know where to look." Vernon replied.

Serena didn't understand. She would have been nervous except for one thing. She felt... odd. Looking to her hands, she added. "W-what happened to me...?"

Noticing a mirror in the room, off to the side, she turned her head and her eyes widened once more when she saw the color of them. They were the same as Michaelis'.

"Indeed," Michaelis answered. "Unfortunately, you were poisoned. Vernon was the one who saved your life, more or less. You're one of us now. We would have preferred to keep you human so you could live a mortal life. Whatever it is you know, that man didn't want you to tell us. Which means I had to do away with him for safety reasons. Speaking of which, we still wish to know what you know and now we can give you the full truth of the matter."

Serena looked back in their direction. All of this was overwhelming; she didn't know what to feel. "So you were the others that showed up after he... stabbed me. Now I get it." She felt betrayed above anything. "Oh that's right, I was going to tell you. He was actually the one who told me... the book you seek is hidden in a secret vault in a manor to the west. A few thieves have been trying to steal it to sell for a good price, but failed. He was bragging about how it was going to make him rich."

"Interesting." Michaelis muttered. "The reason we deceived you is because that book is said to contain writings about demons, and the world they come from," Michaelis explained. "As you know, demons have all but fallen into legend. We have made a silent pact to end the knowledge of demons. This book was written by a human who knew everything about demons, and we need to find it and destroy it."

"I see. So that's why you're so eager to have it." Thinking about everything that had happened. The man that she thought would be her salvation was an obvious lie, and she was foolish enough to believe it. She wanted so badly for it to be true, she didn't notice the danger she was putting herself in. But these two had cared enough to spare her from death, when they could have just left her to rot. For information or not, it was still something. In her lifetime she learned to take what she could get. "I suppose I owe you one then," she answered, looking back to the men. She was taking this a lot better than expected. "I wanted out of that lifestyle, but I never imagined this. ...So what now?" She wanted to know what their next move would be, and what they planned to do with her.

"First we have to find that book before anything else, and keep it safe," Michaelis answered. "And then between Vernon and myself, we'll teach you what you need to know. Most newborn demons wind up learning on their own."

"But in your case," Vernon added. "We will help you. As I helped Michaelis."

"I appreciate it," Serena smirked, when she noticed a small demonic looking creature on the windowsill behind them. "What is that?" she asked, pointing to it.

The two turned to look. "That is an imp. I never seen one up close before... they usually keep their distance from others," Vernon replied.

Seeing the small creature bounce up and down, it suddenly scurried over to Serena. Playing up to her, which was odd even for a demon. She watched as it circled her a bit, checking her out before it climbed her arm.

"You're a strange little thing, aren't you?" Serena asked it. Cautiously reaching a hand over to pat its head, surprisingly the imp allowed it.

Vernon found this curious. "I think Serena might have the potential to be an imp master," he said to Michaelis.

Serena looked to Vernon. "A what?"

"An imp master. Very few demons have the potential to become one. They seem to have a natural bond of trust between them and the creatures. Those that become one are often considered a threat to other demons, but in this case I think it might be to our advantage."

"Imps can create portals and travel from one place to another instantly. It would be as if you traveled from here to Spain in split seconds. We encountered them about 300 years ago," Michaelis explained as he took a seat. "With you being a demon, you will no longer need to work for money. In fact money is no longer an issue, unless you want to rule over humans, which there are a few."

Serena chuckled. "I could care less about that. What good have humans ever done for me?" Starting to embrace the idea of being a demon. She would be in more control of her life then she would being just a mortal woman. Though she would miss the sex. Perhaps she would find a man to satisfy her urges later on.

The imp seemed timid when Michaelis sat down and hid over Serena's shoulder.

"Seems it will take a bit for them to trust us, so they know we won't hurt them," Vernon observed. "But if they do eventually, we can use their power."

"I think I can manage that much," Serena replied, looking to the imp as she pet its head gently. "Who was the fourth man I saw?" she asked suddenly. Surprised she even saw him, as they thought she was dead, though her eyes were open. "I recall the image of a fourth man before I blacked out."

Michaelis looked to Vernon, who in turn looked at him confused.

"It would appear you were conscious longer than we thought," Michaelis answered. "Who you saw was a Grim Reaper. He was trying to take your soul. Demons devour the soul, while Grim Reapers take the soul and preserve their memories."

"I see. So they aren't just a legend then either, makes sense. So I'm guessing you're not friends with him then," she said, making a small joke. It was blurred when she saw him, but when the young reaper got close enough, she could make out some of his features. Why she was interested she did not know.

* * *

Later that evening, after it was decided she would remain with them to train, the three demons went to retrieve the book. Serena led the way to point out the manor. The imp still was perched on her shoulder. It had been with her all day, and occasionally she would converse with it to get it to trust her more. Serena seemed to know what the small creature was saying. Its way of speaking sounded more like scratchy noises than words.

"That's it. The house he was talking about," Serena pointed. The three were now standing on top of a large brick wall, forming a fence around the manor. From the looks of it, no one was home.

Without thinking, Michaelis was the first to rush toward the house before Vernon could stop him. Suddenly as Michaelis went forward, a reaper appeared.

Seeing it, Vernon quickly pulled Serena into hiding. Surprised by the sudden action, he hushed her. "It's best he not see you... a new demon is probably no match for a reaper." He whispered to the woman. Vernon just stood on the sidelines in the shadows.

Michaelis gritted his teeth as he stopped, by the unwanted intruder. "You're in my way, reaper." Now that he was so close, he wasn't about to let this guy get in his way. But he didn't want to draw attention to what he was looking for. At least he learnt one thing, it was true that there was such a thing as Grim Reapers.

"Michaelis stop! " Vernon called. "You don't want to provoke him."

His warnings went unheard.

Will looked at the demon. "So you were the reason I have more work to do. You took the life of someone who wasn't on the to die list, and claimed another's soul. You demons always leave behind a mess. It was your scent I smelt." Will stood there, ready. "You don't want to do this demon."

"I believe it is you who shouldn't be challenging me. You don't even have a proper death scythe yet," Michaelis mocked, he knew that tiny thing wouldn't get anywhere near him. Or so he thought.

"Shouldn't you stop him?" Serena said, keeping her voice down.

"It's too late for that now..." Vernon replied, knowing his friend all too well.

Michaelis leaped suddenly, pouncing the reaper. He was so fast, if he hadn't moved he would have been hit. Instead Sebastian just dealt some damage to the roof.

"You think you can outwit me with your speed?" Will mocked, thinking he could handle the demon. He was told in his training to avoid demons, and it was just luck that the two bumped into each other here. There was word going around about a demon book, which could be something to use against the demons. Before he could have a second to enjoy the mock, Sebastian lunged at him again.

He was still young and in training. He hadn't even started, and already he was getting tired from dodging his attacks. On top of that, his heart was racing.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up with me? I haven't even broken a sweat." Michaelis continued his taunts. It was one thing he always wanted to try was to fight a reaper, but Vernon wouldn't allow it. Of course this was the first time ever seeing one. But with this young reaper, he had the perfect opportunity.

Will breathed heavily. "You have no business to be here," he stated, trying to sound stern. "You already took two lives. I won't let you take another."

Seeing the two might end up making a racket, Vernon silently ordered Serena to stay put as he slipped into the house. Michaelis noticed this and smirked. Not drawing attention to him as he continued their fight.

All the while Serena watched, getting a better view of the man Sebastian was fighting. She knew it was the same man as before, and for some reason, he intrigued her.

"That is for me to decide. I shall do as I please." Already Sebastian detested the reaper, acting like he could tell him what to do. But he found a certain joy in toying with him. He didn't like his scent either. It was revolting to him. Was this how all reapers smelled?

Attacking the reaper again, having tired him out enough to land a hit. But he was getting cocky, and that allowed Will a chance to cut him a bit with his scythe. He was by no means skilled yet, but he knew enough to use the scythe as his own self-defence.

Michaelis gritted his teeth from the pain and jumped back, his arm now bleeding. Sebastian touched the wound, feeling the warm blood. It actually hurt. It was nothing like mortal weapons. The demon frowned, shooting a glare at the reaper. "You'll regret that..." Throughout all the stories about reapers, never truly believing reapers existed, under no circumstances before had he heard of anything about a reaper-training weapon still being lethal to demons.

Will knew if he didn't end this soon, he would be a dead man, but he did have the advantage. Demons were weak against a scythe. However, when the demon attacked him, he managed to get him in the arm as well. The demon had only used some form of weapon he never seen before. It resembled that of what people used at their tables to eat with. He did give a smile when he saw he was able to land a blow.

"Give up?" he breathed, blood dripping from his arm, soiling his uniform jacket.

Sebastian smirked a devilish grin. "I think not..." despite his wound, he could move as if he never had it. Roughing William up a bit. Finally he landed a hard punch, sending the reaper flying, and with it his glasses.

Will went flying backwards, and in that moment, his heart filled with dread. He watched his glasses slip off his face, and immediately his vision blurred. He could see shapes and hear voices, but that was about it. He gritted his teeth when suddenly he heard a woman's voice call out a name. Michael-something. He couldn't make out what it was.

Michaelis rose his arm, about to deliver the final blow when a voice stopped him.

"Michaelis wait!" Serena called, emerging from the bushes. "Leave him for me."

By the look in her eye Michaelis couldn't tell what her intentions were, and assumed she wanted to kill him.

Sebastian chuckled. "Alright then."

William did however make out what she said, and his heart sank. The woman was a female demon. Now he was going to die by the hands of a woman.

This wasn't good. It became quickly evident that without his spectacles, William was blind as a bat. Looking, trying to find them, it was no use. He saw a blurry form of someone approach him, knowing it was the demon. He closed his eyes, waiting for the deathblow, but it never came.

Another voice came from out of nowhere, and then silence.

Vernon then emerged from the house getting the two's attention. "Another time perhaps." The two male demons made a hasty exit. Serena soon followed after looking to the reaper one last time.

Soon everything went silent, and all William could hear was the nightly crickets. Too curious, he opened his eyes. He tried to scan, but he couldn't see anything... not even shapes of people. His body racked with pain, it took him a moment to pull himself up. He hadn't the faintest idea where his spectacles were, and just hoped they weren't broken.

Suddenly he felt a small tug on his arm, and a small creature held out his glasses to him. He could see that's what they were, as he could see two clear circles out of the blur. Taking them back, he put them on to see it was an imp. As quickly as it came, it soon disappeared.

"An imp?" Will gave a questionable look as it disappeared. He hadn't seen one of those in some time, but why was one around? They hated being around people, at least that's what he was told.

After a minute there came yet another voice, this one familiar to him. "I see you had your very first run in with a demon. You're lucky to be alive." The voice belonged to one of the oldest living reapers, one who was considered legendary. He too wore a black suit and had long silver hair. His eyes couldn't be seen behind his rectangular framed spectacles. His death scythe was more old fashioned in design, in that his actually looked like a scythe made out of a skeleton and thorns. "Are you alright?" The older reaper helped William to stand.

"I'll be fine." Will hissed as the man touched his wounded arm. "Who was he? I've never seen him here before. And just what are you doing here?"

"I'm out on assignment, as you are. When I heard the commotion I thought you might be out this way." The reaper replied. His real name was unknown. Instead he had a nickname, known as Undertaker.

Looking to where the demons had left. Their presence was all but gone now. "I believe that particular demon goes by Sebastian Michaelis. He's been around for about 500 years at least. He's made quite a name for himself."

"Michaelis? That's it!" Will jerked and then winced again. "Michaelis was the name that female demon shouted out when he nearly killed me. But Sebastian sounds like a human name." No doubt Undertaker had seen Michaelis through the centuries.

"Indeed. I believe I seen his name appear on the to die list around that time, but shortly after it turned red. By the time dispatch got there, the body was already gone," Undertaker replied. "You should return to headquarters and have those wounds tended to. I'll take it from here."

Noticing the man could hardly move on his own without feeling pain, the older reaper draped his good arm over his neck before helping him back.

Sebastian Michaelis... he was a ruthless demon. Had completely no feelings for the count of others. That name was something he was never going to forget. Nor was he ever going to forget what happened on this night. From that day forward, he was not going to take demons lightly, nor would he allow them to intimidate him again.

[End Flashback]

Will stood up from his desk and walked over to the other side, touching Serena's arm. "Serena? Are you alright?" he asked.

The woman had zoned out for a moment, thinking about the past. Upon hearing her name and feeling him touch her arm, she snapped out of it. "Hm? Oh sorry I was just reminiscing." she smiled, glancing over to him.

One of her imps climbed her other shoulder, close enough so that Will could see it. He had yet to put two and two together. But seeing the imp's face, something finally clicked.

Will stopped a moment, releasing her arm. "That imp... I know that imp. Years ago. That's the same one who gave me my glasses that day, during the fight..." he trailed off as he stared at the small creature, remembering that fight all too well, like it was only yesterday.

Serena glanced to the imp, patting its head. "So you remember then." There was no point in denying it, now that he started to figure it out.

He did recall a female demon's voice that night. Could it be?

Will stepped back a moment. "I have one question for you, and I want you to answer it honestly. By any chance, have we met before?"

"We have... yes." Serena admitted without the slightest bit of hesitation. "But not officially though."

The imp enjoyed the attention the woman was giving it.

Will stepped away and walked over to the other side of his desk as he talked. "You told me you had the imps since you became demonic. Imps are very picky on who they associate with, and where it's rare, there's only a few demons who've been able to communicate and 'tame' the creatures." He stopped and turned to her, putting his hands on the desk. "It was you, wasn't it? You were there that day with my fight with Sebastian. My spectacles were knocked off, and before Sebastian could kill me, you called out for him to stop."

"I was wondering if you'd figure that out." She was slightly worried of how he'd react. "Yes, it was me. That time when Raelinn attacked you, actually wasn't the first time I saved your life."

Remembering her words 'save him for me', he started to ponder those words. What did that mean? "I remember words that were said, 'save him for me'. What does that mean?" he asked as he moved back over towards her again.

Serena quirked a brow, thinking. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I suppose Sebastian took it as I meant that I wanted to kill you myself... that would explain why he stopped." Not realizing it till now. It wasn't like Sebastian to spare anyone, at least not back then, unless there was a good reason for it. "Actually I meant the opposite. I wanted him to spare you so that you'd eventually become mine." Serena said with a straight face, a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Excuse me?" he pushed up his glasses. "You wanted me even then? That was over 200 years ago, when I was still in training." He was completely baffled by this, and his face showed it.

"I did. I was young then too you know," she admitted, walking over to him. She messed his bangs so that her fingers ran through it. "Your hair was different back then, but even then, you had a habit of getting my attention without even trying." When she let go, his bangs fell over his forehead, like they were before. She smiled as he tried to put it back. "Of course I like both styles," teasing him a bit, though she did mean it.

He brought his hand up, coughing a little. "Yes, well. Times were different then. That was of course before the 1666 fire."

Before she could rebuttal, a sudden sound at the door, interrupted her. The commotion of Grell coming through the door soon got both of their attention. He was carrying a tall stack of paperwork. "I have those papers you requested Wi-" Grell was cut short when he tripped, scattering the papers everywhere. A vein appeared on Will's temple as he pushed up his glasses again. "Honestly..."

Just then another imp appeared out of a portal, landing on Serena's other arm. Looking to it, it spoke in its language giving her a message. "Well... perfect timing," Serena said, looking back to Grell. "I've just been informed to keep my 'play things' away until further notice." She was referring to Grell and William. "Thanks to you, Sebastian's new target is probably scared out of her mind."

Will quirked a brow. "So he's reduced us to 'play things' has he?"

"What!? Bassie wants us to stay away? How rude!" Grell complained. "Why does she get to be so close to Bassie and I can't?"

"Why do you think?" Serena retorted. Though she knew the reaper was still probably too dense to get it. "As it is you already blew our cover. You're just lucky you didn't blow theirs." Talking back to the imps in what sounded like their language, they both jumped off her shoulder and started to pick up the paperwork that now littered the floor.

"Why are you encouraging him?" Will asked as the imps began to clean up Grell's mess. If Will had it his way, Grell would have to clean up the mess himself and properly rearrange the papers.

"Grell, you're incompetent," William sighed.

"Believe me, I'm not. But I just know he won't get it done fast enough, and you'll probably get stuck doing it." Not to mention all the papers were now out of order, it would probably take the better part of the day. Picking up one herself, she noticed on it was mentioned the deaths of prostitutes starting to pop up in London.

Serena paused a moment, a bit unnerved by it, and for good reason.

Will noticed Serena went silent and glanced over to her. Her eyes danced with fear. "Serena? Are you alright?" he asked as he stepped over to her.

Serena quickly pulling herself back together. Her usual personality returned.

She couldn't help but think of that time when she was murdered, or she would have been if not for Vernon and Sebastian. She knew William still did not know about her mortal life, or that she was the woman dying there in the alleyway that night when he came to collect her soul. In a way she didn't want him to know, remembering the killer's words to her about being a slut. Perhaps she would tell him one day.

"It's nothing," Serena replied, handing Will the sheet of paper. She wasn't allowed to get into reaper's affairs as it were.

Grell looked at her and almost gave a look of fear, but was able to cover it up easily enough. He couldn't let others know he knew who was behind the murders. Well actually he and a human.

"Thank you," Will replied. "Why don't you take a walk so you won't interfere with Grell?"

Serena agreed, not going to argue. Calling her imps back to her, they put the paperwork they collected on the desk before following. "Probably a good idea. I'll be back later then."

She turned and left, but William still couldn't help but get the feeling something was bothering her. He hoped he would find out someday.


End file.
